Unexpected Love
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: Finally, Sesshomaru and Kagome are able to create the family they have been longing for. Peace is around them, and it is perfect time. That is until more of the past begins to haunt the couple. Can this new danger ruin all that they have been hoping for? Deleted than reposted. No change. OLD SOON TO BE REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention! This is a sequel to Unwanted Love. You do not have to read that story first, but I recommend it. If you do not wish to read it and have questions about something that I may mention in this story, just ask away and I will answer. Other than that, have fun reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Conceived

Kagome

I looked around our bedroom and sighed. It was already two in the morning and he still wasn't home. It's been like this for a month now. Sesshomaru has become so busy with work that I hardly ever see him. And considering that we not only live together, but work together as well, that's saying something.

I understand that they are working on something big, and even Daddy is working a lot, but I miss my husband, my mate. It's gotten to the point where we even take separate cars to work. I go home at our normal time and take care of Shippo and Rin, and then he comes home in the middle of the night.

I sighed again, thinking back to our wedding day. So far, we have been married for three months. I was beginning to get aggravated because I still wasn't pregnant. Not that I was mad at Sesshomaru, but he had made this big deal about wanting to have pups, and now he won't come home from work long enough to make them. Whenever we finally did get some alone time, I wasn't fertile.

I wasn't going to let this slide. I wanted to be a mother. Father and Mom had moved out, just as Kouga and Ayame had. InuYasha and Kikyou still lived here. Every day, I watched Sakura grow, and I can't deny that I was envious. Sure, I had Shippo and Rin, and I loved them as if they were my blood children, but I wanted to experience pregnancy, and strangely enough, birth.

I wanted to feel my child growing within me. I wanted to have that moment that every mother has the minute they lay eyes on their child for the first time. I was determined to make it happen, and I had a plan that wouldn't fail.

I know Sesshomaru still wants children because he brings it up quite often. He even tracks my fertility cycle, even though he's hardly home. What he doesn't realize is that he isn't the only one to track it, and right now, I was at the height of my fertility.

Sesshomaru doesn't even know that. I've hidden my scent but left enough out so that he could still smell my normal scent. In other words, he can't smell that I'm in heat. I planned on bringing his beast out tonight in an attempt to get him to knot with me, just to make sure that I did get pregnant. The question was, did I ask him to knot with me, or do I force his beast out?

While Sesshomaru himself may not realize that I was in heat, his instincts would. As long as he let his beast go, his body would do what was needed. The only problem was he still wasn't home. I groaned in annoyance and pushed myself out of bed. I was literally downing coffee just to try and stay awake.

I was glad everyone else was asleep because I was becoming so annoyed, I probably would have snapped at anyone who attempted to even talk to me. I made my way downstairs, thinking on why I was even bothering with this entire plan.

While I know Sesshomaru is yokai, I wanted the human experience of announcing a pregnancy. Sesshomaru would be able to scent if I was pregnant within a day, but with me hiding my scent, I could be the one to tell him. I just hoped that he wasn't going to be too mad at me for keeping it a secret.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and just about jumped out of my skin when arms suddenly wrapped around my waist. I placed my hand over my heart and growled when soft lips met my neck. Silver hair fell over my shoulder, and I looked up to see golden eyes looking down at me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I whined, glaring at him. His eyes filled with amusement as his lips pulled away from my neck.

"Why would I kill my own mate?" He asked, a smirk on his lips.

"I don't know. You're the one who just gave her a heart attack." I replied, still glaring at him.

"Why are you awake? You should be asleep, Love." He stated, ignoring my comment. I smirked evilly before pushing my ass into his hips.

"Maybe you should punish me so I learn my lesson." I teased, noticing how his hands tightened on my stomach.

"Woman, I will take you right here if you do not stop." He growled. I looked back at him and noticed the red tint in his eyes. It was going to be easier to get his beast out than I originally thought. It must have something to do with how long it's been. I pushed my ass against him again, and I could feel his growing erection.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, but…" I teased, pulling away from him. I turned around and gave him a look that spoke of my arousal. He pulled his lips back slightly, showing his elongated fangs. His claws grew to their normal length and his eyes bled fully red. His beast was out. Now, if I teased him, I would get what I wanted.

I threw up a barrier around him and just about busted out laughing as his eyes narrowed at me. I very slowly, and sensually, pulled my shirt over my head, and I could hear his growling as he tried to push out of my barrier. I turned my back to him and pushed down my shorts, making sure to bend low so that he got a good view of my womanhood.

After a small wiggle of my ass, I stood back up, completely bare to him. His eyes had gone so red, his irises were now blue. I blew him a small kiss before running upstairs. If I wanted this to work, I needed a head start. When I reached our room, I released my barrier at the same time that I jumped onto the bed. I crawled to the middle and rested on my elbows and knees. Any second now, he was going to run in, and there was no way he would be able to resist this.

Just as I predicted, he barged into the room, only stopping to look at the position I was in. He licked his lips and just about tore his clothing from himself. He crawled onto the bed behind me and ran his hands over my back before cupping my ass. I let out a squeak as he suddenly smacked it.

"You thought to run from this one?" He asked, his voice deep and raspy.

"You should be punished for coming home so late." I stated, trying to make his beast angry. The angrier he became, the more he would give in to his instincts. Two fingers suddenly slammed into my core, making me cry out.

"You are the bitch! I punish you!" He growled, his voice very near feral. I didn't say anything as his fingers pumped in and out of me. I simply couldn't. I was filled with so much pleasure that my voice itself was choked off.

His mouth was suddenly on my pearl, sucking on it. I let out a mix between a gasp and a moan as he tortured me with his movements. I couldn't help but lean my head on the sheets while he growled against me. I looked beneath me and I could see his free hand holding on to himself.

Even after all this time, the sight of him touching himself turned me on. It didn't matter how high my arousal already was; if I saw it, my arousal would spike. But this time, I wanted to make sure he was in me. I wanted to make sure he knotted with me, getting me pregnant.

I was worried, though, because there are two different kinds of knots. The one that we have done twice is a claiming knot. He just swells inside of me and has one large release. A knot attempting to impregnate a female starts out the same, but instead of one large orgasm, the male has multiple, not releasing the female until he either scented she was pregnant or he grew tired of trying.

In this, I felt bad for Sesshomaru because he wouldn't be able to smell that his seed took, which meant that he would not stop until his body could no longer handle it. With him being a daiyokai, he could very well last for a long time. That is if I could get him to do the right kind of knot.

He pulled his mouth away from me just as I was about to cum, and I knew that he was punishing me. I had teased him, ran from him, and then had the gall to say he needed to be punished. I let out a small whimper, begging him to forgive me.

"Do you understand why you are being punished?" He asked, pulling his fingers from inside of me. He pushed himself against me, rubbing the tip of his cock against my clit. I moaned out my frustration as he brought me up to the edge but pulled away once again.

"Answer me, Bitch!" He growled out, his free hand smacking my ass hard before he pushed himself against my pearl again.

"Y-yes." I cried, wishing he would give me what I wanted.

"You teased me, then you ran. You will be punished this night. I will leave you wanting for what you have done." He said, making my eyes go wide. If he went through with that punishment, everything would be ruined. Before he had a chance to pull away, I maneuvered my hips, forcing him into my core. He let out a hiss and tightened his hands on my hips. I knew he would never be able to stop now.

"Bitch! Who do you think you are?" He growled, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling it tightly. As much as I should be appalled by his actions, it was only turning me on even more. He pulled me up so that I was standing on my knees just as he was. My back was pressed against his chest as his hand released my hair and grasped a breast.

I moaned as he pulled from me slightly just to slam back in. His beast was in complete control now, and I knew no matter what, we would be knotted tonight. His claws teased my nipple while his other hand reached around my hip and found my pearl.

"You have been naughty tonight, my little mate." He growled, pushing his hips into me again. "I now have to find a new punishment for you."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I showed him my neck, submitting to his will. He brought his fangs down onto my mating mark and broke the skin. Instantly, I was filled with ecstasy as my orgasm crashed through my body, and I felt my walls clenching around his cock. He growled against my skin while pumping into me with his demonic speed.

Not even having a chance to register what was happening, I was pushed forward onto the bed. His fangs never left my neck as his hands held my hips to him while he pounded into me. I grasped the sheets in my fists while I felt him bringing me to a second release.

His grunting told me just how close he was to his own orgasm. I could feel him growing within me, and I knew he was done for. Just as I fell off of the cliff once again, he just about roared with his own release. I could feel him as he shot his seed deep within me. His hands gripped so tightly on to my hips that I was worried he would break the skin. His fangs bit down harder on my mark and I couldn't help but gasp.

It took a couple minutes before we were able to get our breathing under control. He removed his fangs from my flesh and gave it a few licks, healing it completely. He tried to move from me but whimpered when he realized we were knotted.

"That damn beast." He growled, turning us onto our sides. I snickered as he groaned in frustration.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked, pleased, though still worried. I still didn't know if he did the right knot, and it would take a few minutes to find out.

"I needed to go back to work. I only came home to get a few hours of sleep." He answered, making me sigh. It seems that all he does is work anymore. Maybe getting myself pregnant wasn't the best idea.

"Oh, I see." I replied. His hands suddenly tightened around me as he let out a gasp. I could feel his seed pumping into me once again. I just about laughed, but I didn't know how to feel, knowing that I had gotten what I wanted. I would have normally been happy, but now…I was second guessing myself.

"Damn it! Of all the knots to do." He groaned. "You're not even fertile."

"Would it even matter? All you do is work anyway." I snapped, wishing I could get away from him.

"Kagome, you know I don't have a choice." He stated, placing his hand on my shoulder. I pulled away from him as much as I could without hurting him. The last thing I wanted was for him to touch me.

"I'm tired." I whispered, hoping he would leave me alone.

"Please don't pull away from me." He begged, making my heart break. Ever since Naraku killed me, he has been overprotective, but he has also been very affectionate. I normally didn't mind, but right now, I just wanted to be left alone.

"Why? As soon as you can, you're just going to go back to work. You can say you don't have a choice, but you do. Even Mom says Daddy comes home at a decent time." I retorted, trying not to cry. Once again, Sesshomaru tensed as he shot more of himself into my waiting womb. Feeling that just made my tears fall down my face. "Before we were married, you were basically begging me to let you get me pregnant. Here we are, three months later, and I'm still not pregnant. I'm starting to think you don't even want kids anymore."

"Don't think that. I want to have pups with you. There's just something big going on at work right now." He argued, pulling me as close to him as he could get me. I tried to pull away again, but he held on to me tightly. "Kagome, don't pull away from me."

"Do you know what Rin told me today? She said she doesn't think you want to spend time with us anymore. You get home so late that she's already in bed. It's been a week since you have even seen her or Shippo. Even though we work together, I hardly see you. Why can't I pull away if you're pulling away?" I snapped, wiping the tears from my face.

"She said that?" He asked, his voice sounding hurt. My heart broke again. I hadn't planned on telling him that, but it just slipped out in my anger.

"Yes, she did. We all miss you." I whispered, somehow able to calm my tears.

"I miss my family, too, Kagome. It's just–" He started, but stopped when he had another orgasm. It wasn't until he had calmed down that he finished his sentence. "There is so much to do at work right now that I can't catch a break. InuYasha still hasn't returned to work so I had to take over his department."

"Can't you hire someone to take over his department?" I asked, hoping that I could convince him to stay home more.

"I can, but it will take time. Just be patient with me." He said softly before rubbing his cheek against mine.

"I guess we've been without you this long, we can do it longer." I whispered, making him flinch.

"You should be fertile in a few days. I'm surprised you're not already. When you are, I will come home every day to make sure I get you pregnant." He informed, making me sigh.

"There's no point–" I started, but stopped when I realized I was about to give away my plan. He leaned above me as much as he could and placed a hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Are you saying you don't want pups?" He asked. I looked into his golden eyes and could see the hurt in them.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I want pups with you." I replied, trying to think of an excuse so I didn't ruin everything I had worked on.

"Then why is there no point?" He asked, making me sigh. It was either I tell him or I upset him. Upsetting him upsets me, but in the long run, he would be so surprised, he would completely forget about this night.

"I just think we should wait until you find someone to take care of InuYasha's department. I don't want to have to do this on my own." I answered, closing my eyes so I didn't have to see his reaction.

"Go to sleep, Kagome." He whispered before leaning back on the bed. I turned my head away from him and couldn't fight the tears that ran down my face. This night hadn't gone like I had planned at all. I had hoped that this would be a pleasant memory to look back on, but it wasn't. This entire night had been ruined.

The next morning, I surprisingly woke up before Sesshomaru. I could still feel him inside of me, but I knew the knotting was over. I wasn't sure how long it had lasted, but it must have been a while for him to be sleeping this late. I sighed before pulling myself from him and standing. I sent Mom a text, telling her I wanted to spend the day with her, before jumping in the shower.

When I was finished cleaning myself and getting dressed, I walked back into the room to see Sesshomaru sitting up in the bed. He had his elbows on his knees and was looking at the floor, deep in thought. When he heard me, he turned his head and looked at me. I had never seen his eyes holding so much pain, and I literally ran out of the room to keep from seeing it.

Our relationship had never been this bad, and it was honestly killing me. I ran into the kitchen and asked InuYasha to watch the kids for me while I was gone. I could tell he knew I was trying not to cry so I didn't give him the chance to ask me about it. Once he agreed to watch Shippo and Rin, I ran to the garage and jumped into my car.

I didn't waste any time before I was driving to Mom's. I just wanted to get away. I heard my phone go off and I dug through my purse, keeping my eyes on the road. When I grabbed it, I quickly unlocked it and noticed a text from Sesshomaru.

 _Please come back?_

After reading the text, I broke down and began crying. I wanted to go so badly, but it wouldn't do any good. I wouldn't be able to change his mind on the work issue. I threw my phone back into my purse, not even bothering with replying to him.

I just continued to cry as I drove to Mom's. I hadn't told her what was going on, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of telling her. I just hoped she wouldn't tell Daddy. If she did, he would go straight to Sesshomaru.

I pulled into the driveway and looked at the house in front of me. I quickly fixed my makeup as much as I could before running towards the house. The only sound was my heels clicking on the ground as I made my way to the front door. Before I even got there, Mom had opened the door for me. She took one look at me and opened her arms.

I lost it all over again. I let her hug me as I cried into her shoulder. She pulled me in, fixed me some tea, and forced me to talk about it. I told her everything. The way Sesshomaru had been working, how the kids felt about it, and the fact that I was most likely pregnant. She didn't say a word until I had finished talking. She just let me explain what I needed to, letting me get it all off my chest.

"I can't tell you what to do about Sesshomaru, but I do believe if you are pregnant, he will find someone to take over InuYasha's spot a lot quicker. But until then, we should find out if you're actually pregnant. I'll call the doctor who delivered InuYasha. She is a neko yokai and did really well." Mom said, hugging me again. I gave a nod, already feeling much better.

It took a few minutes before Mom got off the phone, but somehow she was able to get us an appointment right away. I fixed my makeup once again and we got into my car, heading to the doctor's office. I felt myself growing excited as we made our way there.

No matter what was going on between Sesshomaru and me, I wouldn't let that ruin my happiness at possibly being pregnant. It didn't take long before we reached the doctor's office. As soon as we entered, we were ushered into a room and seen to.

I realized that because my name was now Taisho, I was now considered very important. The doctor even thanked me for choosing her to deliver my baby. Just as I suspected, I was pregnant. It was too soon for an ultrasound but she could smell it on me once I released my scent.

I couldn't deny that I was ecstatic. I was going to have a baby. Now I just had to think of a way to tell Sesshomaru. I needed to do it soon because he would start getting suspicious if he didn't smell me becoming fertile.

When I explained this to Mom, she said she would talk to Daddy, without letting him know the news. I knew that meant we needed to go to the office, and I hoped that Sesshomaru would be there because I really wanted to make up with him. I wanted this day to be happy, not tainted by us fighting.

Sesshomaru

"What the hell did you do to Kagome?" InuYasha asked as I walked down to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I replied before kissing Rin on her forehead. She turned around and gave me a tight hug as if she was scared to let go. My heart broke as I thought about what my daughter had told my mate. I needed to find a way to fix this.

"She left here in tears." Kikyou interrupted, looking towards me. I sighed before sitting down at the table. I put my head in my hands, trying to keep calm. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at InuYasha.

"You may be a bastard, but you're still my brother. I'm here for you, Man." He said.

"I've had to take over your department at work. Because of that, I've been having to stay late. It's putting a strain on Kagome and I." I admitted, leaning back in my chair.

"Wait, you can take care of the department without moving cities? The other building is a day's drive away." InuYasha asked, confused.

"There is a manager there that takes care of most things, but the important stuff gets passed to me." I answered, looking up at him.

"The only reason I didn't go back was because I didn't want to move away. If I can stay here, I will gladly take over my department again." He replied, making my mouth drop.

"I will never call you a half-breed again if you come back to work." I said, just about begging.

"Okay, I'll start tomorrow. That will give me one last full day with Sakura." InuYasha stated. I pulled out my phone and texted Kagome, asking her to come back to me. I waited a few minutes before I realized she wasn't going to text me back. I sighed before standing up. I thanked InuYasha once more before going to my Bugatti.

I guess I will have to wait until I see Kagome tonight before I can tell her the good news. Everything could go back to the way it was. I just wish I could fix it now. I missed my wife and family, but today was the last day. After this, I won't let anything come between us again.

As I drove towards work, Kagome's words echoed through my head again. Everything she said last night had cut through me like a knife. Rin's words, and the fact that Kagome wanted to wait to have pups again, hurt.

But I couldn't blame her because she was right. This entire time, I had a choice. I always could have come home whenever I wanted to, but I had stayed at the office. Now I was paying the price for such a decision.

Not only was my relationship strained, I was confused by my beast. Sure, Kagome and I had knotted before, but I didn't know why my beast had chosen to do that kind of knot. Kagome wasn't even fertile so it's not like it could get her pregnant, even though I wish it could.

I pulled into the parking garage and was surprised to see Kagome's car here. I wasn't complaining because that meant I would be able to talk to her sooner. I just about jumped out of my car and ran up the stairs, following her lovely scent.

I barged into Father's office, noticing how Kagome jumped at the sudden movement. Ignoring Father and Izayoi, I walked up to my mate. Her pink eyes studied mine as I closed the distance between us. Without giving her a chance to protest, I crashed my lips onto hers and wrapped my arms around her waist. After a few moments, I pulled away from her and received a confused look.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. You're right. I have been spending too much time at work. Starting tomorrow, that will change." I said, moving one of my hands to her cheek. She pressed her face into my hand and closed her eyes for a second before looking back at me.

"How?" She asked, placing her small hands on my chest.

"I talked to InuYasha. He has agreed to return to work tomorrow. Everything will go back to the way it was. I promise." I replied, rubbing my thumb on her cheek.

"Not tomorrow." Father interrupted, causing me to look at him. "Tonight, we're going to the West for a week. I've already had Ayame reschedule our appointments. I think this whole family could use a break. Besides, it's been a while since we were all together."

"I like the sound of that." I said, looking back down at Kagome, who was now hugging my waist. I was glad to know that everything was fixed. My mate was happy. I was happy. Maybe now I could pup her, and we could be even happier.

"In a way, this could be a birthday present." Kagome said, making me groan.

"You know I don't celebrate my birthday." I replied, looking down into her pink eyes.

"I know, but this is your first birthday married. You know I'm going to get you a present." She giggled.

"I really wish you wouldn't." I stated, a tad bit annoyed.

"Too late. I know you'll like it." She said before pulling away from me. "Mom and I have a few last minute places we have to go to. Then we're going to head home to pack."

"Give me another kiss." I ordered, making her smile. She stood on her tippy toes and quickly gave me a kiss. I watched as she and Izayoi made their way out of the office.

"When are you going to pup her? You know I want grandpups." Father asked, making me look at him.

"The moment she becomes fertile." I answered before walking to my own office. I was determined to pup her, if it's the last thing I do.

It didn't take long before we were pulling into the driveway to the West. Kagome fell asleep in the car again, and I couldn't help but smile at her. I got out of the car quietly and made my way to her side. I opened the door and picked her up gently.

"What's wrong?" Izayoi asked, her face suddenly full of worry as she walked up to us.

"Nothing, she just fell asleep." I answered, carrying her into our cabin. I placed her down on the bed before pulling the blankets over her. I ran my hand lightly over her cheek and smiled. This woman will never know just how much I loved her.

When I had her situated, I made my way back to the car to grab our bags. I couldn't help but wonder why Izayoi had seemed so worried. The last time we came here, Kagome had done the same thing, but Izayoi had acted as if something terrible was wrong.

It was almost as if she thought Kagome was fragile. Sure, we are all a little scarred with what had happened with that spider hanyou, but everyone survived, except for him, so I don't understand her reaction to Kagome sleeping.

I shrugged it off as I made my way back into the cabin. Kagome was still asleep so I used this time to quietly unpack our stuff. It didn't take long until all of our stuff was put away, but I was surprised to find a wrapped box with my name on it. I sat down on the bed and shook it a little, hoping to hear what was inside. When I heard no sound, I set it in my lap, actually contemplating on taking a peak.

Just as I was about to unwrap it, a small hand was suddenly on top of it. I turned my head slowly to see my angry mate glaring at me. I gave a guilty grin, hoping that maybe I wouldn't get yelled at too badly for snooping.

"What are you doing?" She asked, snatching the gift from my hands.

"I do believe that has my name on it." I retorted, not willing to admit that I had given in to my curiosity like a five-year-old.

"Is today your birthday?" She replied, narrowing her eyes.

"My birthday is tomorrow. It is close enough to be considered my birthday, is it not?" I argued, reaching out for the present, just to have it pulled away again.

"Fine. I'll give it to you today…after dinner." She agreed. I narrowed my eyes before giving a curt nod. I normally wouldn't act like this over a present, but everything in my body was screaming to open it.

"I can agree with those terms." I stated, noticing the smile she gave me. I leaned over and kissed her gently, happy to have everything back to normal.

"Well then, come on." She said as I pulled away. "I'm sure Daddy is already cooking dinner."

"You are correct, my little miko." I replied, standing up. I held out a hand to her so I could help her to her feet.

"Sesshomaru?" She started as we began walking to the others. "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night."

"Do not apologize, Love. You were right about my working habits. I am just glad that we can put that behind us." I answered, wrapping my arm around her waist as we walked.

"There's something else. I didn't mean it when I said we should wait to have pups. I want some now." She whispered, making me stop to look at her.

"Kagome, you don't know how that makes me feel to hear you say that." I said softly before pushing my lips to hers once again.

"Eww! Daddy! Mommy! That's gross!" Rin squealed, making me chuckle.

"I guess I'll just have to give you kisses instead." I growled, making Rin run. I left Kagome so I could chase after my laughing daughter. She ran behind Izayoi, peaking through her grandma's legs.

"Izayoi, I am looking for Rin. Have you seen her?" I asked, looking around the clearing at everything other than my daughter.

"I'm afraid not, Sesshomaru. We may have left her at home." Izayoi replied with a little chuckle.

"Dad, Rin's behind Grandma's legs." Shippo said, jumping onto my shoulder. I looked behind Izayoi, making Rin squeal before she ran back to her mother. Kagome just laughed before picking Rin up and giving her a big, slobbery kiss.

"Mommy! You were supposed to save me!" Rin squealed, wiping the kiss off of her face.

"Now why would I save you when I can kiss you?" Kagome asked, setting down a pouting Rin.

"Kagome, you shouldn't pick Rin up. She's getting to be too big." Izayoi scolded. I looked at Kagome, confused. Izayoi had never had a problem with Kagome picking up Rin before.

"I'm fine, Mom." Kagome replied through clenched teeth. She gave Izayoi a look that just about screamed 'shut up' and I found myself very curious about what was going on. I could tell that the two were hiding something, and I was determined to find out what.

"It's time to eat." Father called, taking the burgers off the grill. Everybody filed over and sat down, waiting on their plates to be handed to them. Kagome sat beside me while Rin and Shippo sat on the ground in front of our feet. Kikyou and InuYasha were across from us while Sakura was on a blanket on the ground. Kouga sat beside Kagome with Ayame on his other side. Once Father and Izayoi had passed out our food, we all sat around eating and laughing.

Miroku ended up getting smacked for his lecherous ways while Ayame and Kouga were lost in their own conversation. I could tell those two were close to getting mated and married. They were inseparable, much like Kagome and myself.

"Hey, Bastard. How does it feel to be getting old?" InuYasha asked with a scoff.

"I am not old yet, Mutt. If you wish to see old, look at Father." I retorted.

"Hey, Boy. Don't bring me into this. I haven't done anything to you." Father cut in with a growl. I smirked as InuYasha lost interest with me and started cutting into our father. I looked over to see Kagome putting her plate on the ground and noticed that her burger was only half-eaten.

"Are you not eating?" I asked, looking at her with concern. She was tiny and hardly ate anything, but she could normally finish at least a small burger.

"I'm not hungry." She replied, standing up. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll be right back."

I watched as she ran off to our cabin, a little worried for her. When I turned around, I noticed everyone looking at me. "What?"

"You worry too much." Kouga said, making me frown.

"I have every right to worry about my mate. Did she not just die less than four months ago?" I replied, growling at the thought.

"I guess if anyone has a reason to be overprotective, it would be you." InuYasha stated, placing down his empty plate.

"I wouldn't worry. She's probably just excited." Izayoi said before snapping her mouth shut and looking away from everyone.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, very suspicious of her behavior.

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

"I can smell your lie." Father stated, looking down at his mate.

"Fine. I'm hiding something. But I refuse to tell. You'll just have to ask Kagome." Izayoi snapped, crossing her arms.

"Mom! You can never keep a secret." Kagome whined, stepping back into the group. I noticed she had my present in her hand, and I knew that whatever they were hiding had to do with that box.

"I didn't tell!" Izayoi defended.

"But you would have. You're lucky I already decided to give him his present now." Kagome replied, glaring at her mother before handing the box to me. I snatched it out of her hand, my curiosity getting the best of me.

I quickly unwrapped it and opened the box. When my eyes fell on what was inside, I froze. I couldn't help but stare at it for a moment before I slammed the lid back down. I looked at Kagome, who was smiling nervously while her hands fidgeted together in front of her.

"Kagome, is this what I think it is?" I asked, confused. How had she gotten this past me?

"Yes." Came the small reply.

"You're sure?" I asked again, still not able to take it in.

"I'm positive."

"How?"

"I hid my scent. Then…last night." She whispered so low that only I could hear. I looked at her a moment longer, then back at the box. I was stunned. I didn't even know how to react. I had never expected her to be the one to tell me. I always thought I would be the one to tell her. I looked back up to her, my eyes wide and mouth dropped.

"You promise?" I asked, needing just a little more reassurance that this was real.

"I promise." She replied, a tear falling down her face as her smile grew wider.

Not caring about the other people surrounding us, I placed the box on the ground and stood up. I slowly made my way to her, hesitant in my shock. When I reached her, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into me.

"Do you realize how happy I am?" I asked, holding her as close to me as possible. She nodded and laughed as she cried into my chest. She had tricked me, but I didn't even care. I could never be angry for this.

"Are you serious?" Ayame squealed, making Kagome pull from me slightly. She held the box in her hands and was looking inside.

"Apparently so. You can show the others." I answered, not able to contain my smile. She grabbed the yellow onesie that said 'World's Greatest Father' and held it up for all to see.

"Kagome, you're pregnant?!" Father asked, just about jumping out of his chair.

"Yes, Daddy." She replied, smiling just as much as me. He ran over to her, tore her out of my arms, and wrapped her in his own.

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed, holding her tightly.

"You're squishing me." She said, making him let go of her.

"What does pregnant mean?" Shippo asked, standing beside Rin. Kagome knelt down in front of the children and grabbed their hands in hers.

"Remember a while back when we had that talk about babies?" She asked, waiting for both of them to nod. "That's what pregnant means. I'm going to have a baby."

"Really? I hope it's a girl!" Rin squealed.

"No, it needs to be a boy!" Shippo yelled, making me chuckle. Kagome laughed before standing back up again. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist while everyone gave their congratulations. When everything finally settled down, I turned to Kagome, very worried about my next question.

"Can I smell you? Will you release your scent?" I asked, knowing that she may say no. I would completely understand if she did, but I really wanted to smell our pup.

"Hold up, Kagome. You do realize that inu yokai become very protective of their mates when they are pupped. You think he is bad now? He's going to be even worse once he gets a whiff of you." InuYasha warned. "The only reason I didn't go apeshit was because I am a hanyou. He'll never let you out of his sight. He'll be overbearing and clingy, and he'll kill anything that may bring you harm."

"If you decide to do this, stay the fuck away from me." Kouga growled. "When Izayoi was pregnant with Dog Breath, Kenta almost killed me because I accidentally bumped into her."

"That's not much different than it is now. Besides, inu also rely on their smell for just about everything. I wouldn't deny him that. And Kouga, shut up." She answered, making me sigh in relief. She looked up at me and smiled. I kneeled down in front of her and gently lifted her shirt to show her flat stomach. I put my hands over her skin, rubbing just over my pup.

At first, I didn't smell anything, but the moment she released her scent, my nose was flooded with the smell of our unborn pup. I closed my eyes and pressed my cheek against her, taking in deep breaths as I memorized the new aroma.

It smelled of Kagome and myself, but at the same time, didn't. While it carried traces of us, it was also its own scent. It was our pup, our growing pup. I opened my eyes and knew that they had bled red; so red that my irises would now be blue.

"There he goes. He's beasting out." InuYasha scoffed before getting smacked by Father, who also had red eyes, although not as red as mine. He was pack alpha, and not only was his daughter pregnant, a member of his pack was. The moment he smelled her, his instincts took over as well. He would be just as protective as I would.

"I love it." I whispered before looking up at Kagome. She placed a hand on the side of my face and I stood up. I let her shirt fall back down to its rightful place but kept my hand on her stomach.

"You're happy?" She asked, even though she already knew I was. I pushed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. I showed her right then and there just how happy I was. She was pupped. She had somehow surprised me, and now our family was growing. I could not have been happier.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews. Thank-you.

Teaser: Chapter 2: First Sight. How does Kagome react to her overprotective husband? How does Sesshomaru act to seeing the first ultrasound of his pup? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Sight

Kagome

I should have listened to InuYasha. This was the only thought that kept repeating through my head. Sure, I was glad that Sesshomaru was happy about our pup. I was glad that he was protecting me, but this was getting ridiculous.

We've been at the West for three days, and he literally hasn't left my side. I loved my mate, but he was following me around like a lost puppy. He won't let me do anything. I can't even get up to get something to drink on my own. The moment I do, I'm pushed back down, and he's off getting what I need.

"Sesshomaru." I warned as I walked towards our cabin. He was so close behind me that, as we walked, I could feel the hair over his shoulders tickling my bare arms.

"Yes, Little Mate?" He asked, not noticing that I was getting annoyed.

"You can go back to the others. I'm just going to the bathroom." I stated, trying to keep my annoyance under control. I didn't want to yell at him because he was just doing as his instincts told him.

"The ground is uneven. You could fall." He countered, making me groan. I turned to him and looked up into his golden eyes. His head cocked to the side and his golden orbs filled with concern. I sighed. I could never be mad at him for worrying over me.

"I didn't forget how to walk just because I became pregnant." I argued. I may not be mad at him, but I still at least wanted to go to the bathroom on my own.

"Kagome, I will watch over you. I will protect you from every harm, no matter what that harm may be." He replied, making me let out a tiny sigh before giving him a look of exasperation. I nodded my head before turning and walking back towards the cabin.

When I reached the door, I quickly shut it in his face and placed a barrier over it so that he could not enter. At least now I could use the bathroom in peace. I was going to be dealing with a very angry mate later, but if I draw out my time here, I'll at least get a moment to myself.

After taking care of my business and washing my hands, I stopped in front of the mirror to look at myself. I still hadn't quite gotten used to my pink eyes, and I didn't know if I liked them. Sesshomaru loved them and told me so almost daily, but every time I looked at them, they brought back the memories of what Naraku did.

It made me wonder if our pup was going to have these eyes. In all honesty, I really hoped that our pup took after its father. At least then it would be beautiful. I turned to the side and lifted my shirt, wishing I could see some kind of bump already.

I jumped when the bathroom door slammed open, revealing a red-eyed Sesshomaru. I could tell he was angry at my stunt, and I realized he had most likely crawled through a window to get in here. He took one look at me, my shirt still raised, before his eyes turned back to gold.

"I cannot help my instincts, Kagome." He said, walking towards me. When he reached me, he placed a large hand on my stomach, gently rubbing his thumb over it.

"I know. I'm not mad at you for it, and for the most part, I don't mind. I do ask that you at least let me go to the bathroom by myself." I replied, looking up at him. His free hand rested on my cheek and I smiled. The plus side to his instincts is that he has been a lot more affectionate.

"I guess I can agree to this, but you will tell me before you go." He ordered, making me giggle.

"Yes, Master." I teased, chuckling as he raised an eyebrow.

"I like the sound of that, my little Kagome. Say it again." He replied, his voice suddenly becoming very husky. I blushed, knowing just what he was thinking all of a sudden. His voice alone caused my skin to catch on fire, sending shivers down to my core.

I could see him sniff the air before a wicked gleam entered his eyes. A smirk fell on his face and he removed his hands from me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom. When we got to the bed, he sat down and very gently pulled me to straddle his lap.

"I do not know why, but the thought of you being pupped has me aroused quite often." He admitted before nipping my neck.

"What about when I get fat?" I asked, turning my head to the side so that he had more access to the skin there. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding firmly to his hair.

"You will not be fat, Kagome. You will be full with my seed. You will be pregnant, glowing, and beautiful." He answered, moving his lips to my jawline before going back down to my neck. Just this little bit of teasing was enough to make me a wanton mess.

I felt as if his touch alone would be enough to make me cum. Anywhere his skin touched mine, it was electric. It was heat. It was alive. There has always been passion between us, but this was something entirely different. It made me wonder how often he would keep me pupped.

"I will still be huge." I retorted, letting out a small moan as he nipped my collarbone. I could feel his erection against my thigh, even through his clothes. I moved my hands from his hair and began trailing them over his hard chest. He rumbled against my skin, sending the vibrations straight to my core.

"You will be beautiful. I will not tolerate you talking about yourself in such a way." He growled as his hands moved from my waist to under my shirt. He trailed his large hands over my stomach and up to my breasts, squeezing them tightly through my bra. I put my head back slightly, receiving a pleased growl in return.

His lips moved to the front of my neck as he ran his fangs lightly over my skin. The thought of such dangerous, killing, yet completely gentle, teeth against my skin excited me, just as much as everything else did. His claws running against my flesh in the same manner; his strength holding me against him; everything that makes him who he is; it all fills me with so much need.

I have seen what he is capable of. I have seen him kill to protect me. I have seen what his claws and fangs can do. But I have also seen just how gentle those very things can be. He carries a gentleness that is reserved just for Shippo, Rin, and myself. And now, our pup.

I lifted my arms above my head, waiting for him to remove my shirt completely. It didn't take long for him to do so. The entire time he moved the clothing over my head, his clawed fingers brushed against my skin, causing me to shiver.

He threw my shirt to the floor as my hands worked to unbutton his. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with love. I placed my lips against his as I pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. Immediately, his tongue was brushing against my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I could never deny him so I easily gave him what he wanted.

His tongue dove into my mouth the moment I parted my lips. He explored my cavern as if he never had before. While he ran his tongue along mine, I tasted his fangs, loving the way they felt against my velvety muscle. When I nicked my tongue on them, he let out a growl and made sure to lick away any blood he could taste.

I knew he liked the taste of my blood, he always has, so when he pulled away, I wasn't surprised to see that his eyes were tinting red in the corners. I ran my hand gently over his stripes as his eyes closed, concentrating on my touch on his sensitive skin. His eyes suddenly snapped open and his hands were once again squeezed tightly around my waist.

"Stand up, Love, and undress." He softly ordered. I gave a quick nod before pushing myself off of his lap. When I did so, he reached out and unbuttoned my pants before pushing them down to the ground. I quickly stepped out of them before reaching behind me and unclasping my bra. I let it fall to the ground while Sesshomaru's eyes worked over my body. He let out an approving growl before moving his attention to his own pants.

It didn't take long before those were removed and he was holding out his hand for me to take. I put my hand in his and he gently pulled me into his lap once more. I could feel his cock pushing up into me, and I was filled with a sudden need to have him inside of me. I reached between us and grabbed a hold of his stiffness, causing him to let out a hiss.

I gave a few pumps with my hand before positioning him at my opening. When I pulled my hand away, I noticed that I had a few drops of pre-cum on me and I licked it away, loving the taste of him. When I looked towards him again, he was watching me suck his seed off my fingers. I moved my fingers from my mouth and pushed my lips against his, letting him taste himself on my tongue.

As I lowered myself down on him slowly, we both gasped out our pleasure, our lips still touching from our kiss. When he was finally sheathed into me to the hilt, I moaned into his mouth, loving the way he filled me up to my maximum. His hands went to my waist and squeezed tightly before he pulled me back up again, just so he could push me back down.

After that, I knew what he wanted and I gave it to him. I bounced on his cock, moaning and groaning at the feel of him deep within me. He tore his mouth from mine and quickly sucked in a nipple, causing me to gasp. I arched my back, pushing more of myself into him, while my hands tightened in his hair.

A low rumble could be heard as he flicked his tongue against my hardened bud. He let go of that one with a tug before turning his attention to the other. I could feel myself growing more and more tight as the coil formed in my lower abdomen.

I could tell by the grunts that were now escaping his throat, and the way he began thrusting into me almost sporadically, that he was just as close as I was. With one last thrust into me, I lost all control. I pushed my face into his shoulder as he threw his head back. White spots clouded my vision as I clamped down around him.

I could feel his arms tightening around me as he exploded into my already-occupied womb. Low growls and grunts were the only sounds he made as he thrust into me one last time. I panted against his shoulder before we both fell back on the bed. He held me to his chest tightly, as if he never wanted to let me go. His hand rubbed my hair, calming me from my release.

"Does the doctor know how long you will be pregnant for?" He asked, squeezing me tighter to him.

"Not yet. As I'm sure you know, it could be anywhere between six and nine months." I answered, perfectly content with laying on his chest. "I have weekly appointments for three weeks. She will be able to monitor how fast our pup is growing which will give her an estimate about how long I will be pregnant for."

"It better be six months. I do not think I could wait any longer to meet our pup." He replied, making me smile. "When is your next appointment?"

"The day after we get back from our vacation." I stated, closing my eyes.

"Why did you not tell me? That is in three days." He said, sounding a little hurt. I leaned up on his chest and looked into his golden eyes.

"I didn't think you would want to go." I admitted. He placed his hand on my cheek and gave me a small smile.

"I will take part in everything that has to do with the pup. I will go to every appointment. I will be there when we shop for the things we need. If it has anything to do with our pup, I will be there." He replied, bringing tears to my eyes. I kissed him, thankful that he was the man I get to spend the rest of my life with.

"We should get back to the others." I whispered against his lips. He gave me a pout that made me laugh. "Come on, Puppy. Let's go swimming."

"I just got you pregnant. How can you call me a pup?" He growled as I crawled off of him.

"You pouted like one." I scoffed as I began getting dressed. He looked me over one last time before sighing. I chuckled before a thought came flashing through my mind. "With how protective you are, I'm surprised you're willing to have sex."

"Just because my instincts are to protect you doesn't mean I have lost all knowledge. I know that it is safe for me to take you while pupped. Besides, your body is not something I am willing to give up." He replied as he stood and got dressed as well. In no time at all, we were dressed and making our way to the others.

"Daddy, can I ride on you like last time?" Rin asked, running up to us with Shippo trailing behind.

"No. There will be no one to hold you this time. I will not allow Kagome to put herself in such a dangerous situation." He replied, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm sure if you ask your grandpa, he will let your grandma ride him and you can ride with her." I interrupted, glancing to Daddy who just smiled at me.

"While we are here, we might as well let our beasts out." Daddy said, walking towards the large clearing. Sesshomaru gave me a quick kiss before following his father. Shippo jumped onto my shoulder, his whole body shaking with excitement. I patted his little head, letting out a chuckle. This will be the first time he has seen his father in his true form.

I watched as the two daiyokais glanced at each other before looking back at the trees. They called upon their youki, causing it to flare around them. Their hair whipped all over the place from the sheer power the two held. It didn't take long before they were engulfed in that power and out of our sight. When we could see them again, they were fifty-foot dogs standing proud before us.

"Dad, you're so cool!" Shippo yelled, jumping off of my shoulder and racing towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let out a huff that sounded somewhat like a laugh. I made my way to Sesshomaru who watched my every step. When I was in front of him, he pushed his large nose gently in front of my stomach. I knew he was taking in the scent of our pup, and I let him stay like that for as long as he wanted. In this form, he would be able to smell the pup more deeply.

When he was finished breathing in my scent, he let out a huff before sticking out his tongue and licking me. I groaned and shook my hands, trying to get the slobber off. When I realized that it wasn't going to come off that easy, I looked up and glared at my mate.

"Was that really necessary?" I growled. He let out another huff, making me angrier. "Listen here, Mister. Just for that, I will block my scent from you for a week."

He growled, causing me to smirk. I now had something I could use against him. While I would never do it, he didn't know that, and I could use that to my advantage. I patted him on his nose before making my way towards the lake. I desperately wanted to clean myself of the slobber.

As I made my way over, leaving Rin with Mom and Daddy and Shippo with Sesshomaru, the rest of the group joined me. I was glad to have my friends and family. While Naraku was still alive, I had been worried about the people I cared about. They could have been taken from me at any moment. I would never take their presence for granted.

As I was swimming, I noticed the large rock where Sesshomaru and I had originally mated. I made my way to it and gently placed my hand upon the cold stone. The memories of our mating were surrounded by the taint of Naraku. I would never regret what happened between Sesshomaru and I, but I wished that Naraku had not been there to intervene in any way.

A small movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked over to the bank, trying to pinpoint what it was that I saw. A flash of white was all I caught as I looked over. Curiosity got the best of me and I began wading out of the water, only stopping when my name was called.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, walking up beside me. At first, I didn't answer and kept my gaze locked on the place where I saw the blur of white. It seemed so familiar, yet not.

"Nothing, Sango. I thought I saw something, but I was wrong." I replied, giving her a smile.

"Keh, you should know going off on your own will send Sesshomaru into a rampage, Wench." InuYasha added, now perched on the rock I had just been at. Wench, huh?

"InuYasha, do you know where Sesshomaru and I mated?" I asked, my voice innocent. Sango let out a laugh, catching on instantly. I watched as InuYasha's face became confused before it changed to realization and paled.

"Is nothing fucking sacred to you two?" He yelled, jumping off the rock and back into the water.

"Our next target will be your bed." I teased, watching as his face paled even more.

"Knowing you two, you really would." He moaned. "I seriously think that Ice Prick's mother had part rabbit in her. I swear he constantly smells of arousal."

"It is not always I that pursues the little miko. Quite often, she chases me." Sesshomaru interrupted, walking up to the rest of us. I looked down at his bare chest. The water splashed up over his hips in an almost teasing way. The pale skin of his taut muscles seemed to shine with the sunlight raining down from overhead.

I could not deny what the sight did to me. Instantly, I felt myself full of want for him. My skin seemed to warm up just from the sight of him. It suddenly seemed as if the water was very cold instead of the lukewarm it had been.

"Damn it, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. "No one wants to smell that shit."

"That only goes to prove my point. Although I do have to agree with InuYasha. I do not like the thought of others smelling your arousal, Love. That should be a smell only for me." Sesshomaru smirked, his voice dropping to a husky tone as he looked at me. "Maybe I should take you on this rock again, just to relive old memories."

"I don't know how you handle it, Kagome." Sango laughed as she began making her way to her husband on the other side of the bank.

"Keh, if nobody wants to smell her arousal, I'm sure nobody wants to see her getting fucked by you." InuYasha grumbled before putting a finger to his chin. "Then again, she always has had a nice body. I'm sure Kouga and Miroku wouldn't mind watching, even if you're in the picture."

"Do you wish to die, Half-breed?!" Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes tinting red.

"Hey! You promised not to call me that anymore! Not to mention your runt will be a hanyou as well, so when you insult me, you're insulting your spawn." InuYasha spat before ducking under the water to avoid Sesshomaru's claws. I grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and held on to it tightly, trying to get him to calm down.

InuYasha surfaced a few feet away, laughing hysterically before swimming off towards the others. I looked up at Sesshomaru with an amused look. InuYasha had been poking at his beast, trying to get a reaction out of him. By the annoyed look on his face, mixed in with his snarl, he had succeeded.

"Come, Mate. It is getting late. Father will begin dinner soon." Sesshomaru said, his voice still irritated. I couldn't help but giggle as I followed beside him.

"You know, he does have a point." I started, making him look at me out of the corner of his eye. "You did promise not to call him that anymore. And our child will be a hanyou. Although I don't appreciate him calling it a runt or spawn, his other words are true."

"I do not despise InuYasha's half-breed status. I despise InuYasha." He stated calmly.

"You don't hate your brother, Sesshomaru. You love him, and you know it. You would protect him if he needed it." I retorted, giving him a knowing smile. He looked at me as if I had gone crazy, but I could see the truth in his eyes.

"I believe you have gone crazy, my Kagome." He argued.

"You can hide from everyone else, but you can't hide from me. I know you too well." I replied, chuckling slightly at his face. He looked at me with a look that seemed somewhat annoyed but happy at the same time.

As we reached the opposite bank, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me gently. He placed his hands on my shoulders before pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and just about melted at his touch.

"You do know me well, Love. You are my mate and my future. I would never hide from you in any way." He said, making me smile before I placed my head on his chest. We just stayed there for a few moments, enjoying each other's company.

Sesshomaru

Needless to say, I was nervous. Later on today, Kagome and I would be seeing our pup for the first time. I was excited to see the actual picture of my son or daughter, but seeing it also made everything seem more real. While I would never regret pupping my mate, nor would I never not love my child, I still felt those tingles of fatherly fears.

Yes, I had Shippo and Rin, and even raised my daughter from infancy, but that did not mean I did not fear becoming a father to a newborn once again. I always worried that, because of what I was, I would somehow hurt my pup.

I held up my concealed hand and looked at my dull fingers. Right now, I was, in a word, harmless, but as I watched my concealment fall away, as I watched my dull nails grow into the deadly claws that they were, I knew that there was always a possibility of me hurting my pup.

When I found Rin, I had kept myself concealed any time I was in her presence. It wasn't until she was a year old that I even attempted to touch her with my clawed hand. After that, I never hid myself again. This time, I knew Kagome wouldn't let me hide myself away. She had too much trust in me, and that is what caused my fear.

If I were to break that trust, I would die, for two simple reasons. The first being Kagome herself. I would break her heart if I broke her trust. She would never be able to forgive me for causing our pup pain. That brings me to my second reason. I would harm our pup. I would be the cause of its spilt blood. I could never live with myself if anything like that happens.

I looked up at a knock on my office door and placed my concealment back over me. Calling for the person to enter, I relaxed a little when I realized it was just Father. Without saying a word, he sat in the chair in front of my desk and just looked at me.

"Are you excited?" He asked, crossing one of his legs over the other.

"Indeed." I answered, even though that was only part of the truth.

"I remember the first time I saw InuYasha's ultrasound. It made it so _real._ I was going to be a father again. Every fear I had washed away, just from seeing that little dot on the screen. It's definitely something I wish I could have had when your mother was pregnant with you." He said, making me raise an eyebrow.

"You never saw me while in the womb? They have had ultrasounds for quite some time." I stated.

"Your mother never gave me that luxury. She went to the doctor's by herself and never asked for a printout. I don't know why, but it was almost as if she was trying to keep me away from you. As if she was hoping that I would forget the whole deal we made." Father answered, catching me off guard.

"Did she ever care?" I asked, somewhat curious about it for the first time in my life.

"I believe, in her own way, she did. You see, she is just as old as I, and in the time we were raised, we were not emotional creatures. We lived in a world where only the strongest survived. As the world changed around us, I was able to adapt, opening myself up to others, especially you when you were born. Your mother, on the other hand, couldn't. She was unwilling to let go of the ways in which we ruled the world. I knew that, as the world grew, in truth, I would no longer be a lord. That's why I made the deal I did: she gives me a son, and I give her my title. It was an easy trade." He said, looking up at the roof, deep in thought.

"Hn. It is no loss to me." I stated, looking down at my desk.

"It is still something I wish you never had to experience, growing up without a mother. That was one reason why I was happy to have met Izayoi a few years later. It took you some time, but she eventually grew on you. I just hate for anyone to have to grow up never knowing a parent." He said almost sadly.

"I think that's easy." Kagome said, walking into the office.

"How is that easy?" Father asked, looking at her confused. I also felt the same way he did. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down in the chair beside Father before looking at me.

"You never knew your mother. You never got to experience what it was like to have that in your life. While that is sad, you also never had to experience what it's like to have that taken from you." She answered as if she didn't care. It hit me then what she was talking about, and my heart went out to her.

Kagome grew up being surrounded by her parents. Then, when she was four, they abandoned her, all because or her reiki. They had left her a few houses down from ours. For some reason, she had decided to walk to Father's doorstep, where Izayoi found her. On that day, they took her in as one of their own.

Luckily for Kagome and me, they never fully adopted her for fear of the state finding her real parents. She was their secret until she was old enough to understand what was going on. I don't have many memories of her as a child because I was always away at boarding school and hardly came home, but there were a few interesting ones.

"Kagome," I started, but stopped when she shook her head.

"It's not just me. Look at the difference between Rin and Shippo. Rin, to this day, believes that you are her biological father. To her, she has always had a father. But she has never once been upset about not having a mother, even before she considered me one. She is a carefree, happy, young girl. Then there is Shippo. He grew up being loved by his parents until they were brutally murdered. After that, he was put into foster care and sent from home to home. While he is happy, he is much more mature than her even though they are the same age. He will never be able to be as carefree as Rin because he already knows the harsh truths of the world we live in." She said, looking thoughtful. "I'm okay with my past, just as Shippo has accepted his. But I know what it feels like to be abandoned. I want to make sure Rin and Shippo never feel that, even with our pup coming."

"I would never allow that. They will be loved just as much as our unborn pup. They are our pups, even if not by blood." I stated as I stood up from my chair and made my way to her. I kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands in mine. "We are a family, Kagome, and I will not leave anyone behind."

"I know you won't, Sesshomaru. Just as I will not as well." She replied, giving me a warm smile.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" Father asked, making both of us look at him.

"Just what they look like. Nothing else. It was so long ago that even that is fuzzy. Why?" She answered, leaning forward slightly.

"Because listening to your story made me want to go find them and kill them." He growled, making my mate laugh.

"Stop it, Daddy. It doesn't matter what they did because the day they left was one of the saddest, but happiest, days of my life." She said, making us look at her. "I may have lost my parents, but I gained my real family."

"You know how to make a grown man cry." Father cried, standing up from his chair and hugging her. She laughed again before he released her. Then her brown eyes met mine.

"I came in here to get you, Sesshomaru. It is time to head to the appointment." She informed, making me nod my head. I stood up just as she stood as well.

"Make sure you bring me back a copy of the ultrasound. I want to frame it so I can hang it up right beside Sakura's." Father said, making me roll my eyes. Kagome just smiled at him before turning to leave my office. I followed closely behind her, making sure she didn't fall in her deadly heels.

As much as I loved her shoes, I tried to get her to refrain from wearing them, but of course, I just got yelled at. When we reached the car, I opened the door for her and waited until she was situated before I shut the door. I quickly made my way to the driver's side, and we were soon heading to the doctor's office.

I was quiet on the way there. My mind was flooding itself with my fears from earlier. The closer we got to the office, the worse it got. I could literally feel myself about to explode from the tension I was feeling.

I was shocked when a warming sensation was suddenly pulsing around me. It seemed to relax my tension, soothing it away and replacing it with a calm feeling throughout my entire body. I looked over to Kagome who was watching me with worried eyes.

"I'm okay." I lied, knowing that she was using her reiki to calm me.

"What is wrong?" She asked, knowing me too well. I glanced at her before looking towards the road again.

"I'm nervous. This is the first time I have been through something like this." I answered, knowing it was somewhat the truth. I wasn't ready to tell her what was really wrong quite yet.

"It's my first time, too, but don't worry. Everything will be okay." She soothed, making me smile a bit. Even though she didn't know what was truly bothering me, she was still somehow able to make me feel better.

It didn't take long before I pulled into the parking lot. I gave Kagome a growl when she got out of the car before I could open the door. She just waved me off and began walking into the building. I caught up with her and placed my hand on her lower back, guiding her to the office.

We checked in and were guided to a small room. I was becoming nervous once again while watching Kagome climb onto the large table. As the nurse took my mate's vitals and wrote everything down, I sat in the chair, looking at everything in the room.

The feeling of how real this was settled over me, and I was beginning to panic again. If this didn't stop, I would freak out before my pup was even born, and I didn't want that to happen. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Sesshomaru, they are just going to do an ultrasound to check on the baby. Why are you so worried?" Kagome asked, catching my attention. The nurse had already left, leaving just the two of us in the room.

"It's becoming more and more real. I never expected myself to get so worked up like this." I admitted, looking into her brown eyes. I wished I could release her concealment spell so that I could see her pink orbs. I had fallen in love with those eyes, and they had a calming effect on me.

"Are you no longer happy?" She asked, hurt and worry in her voice. I instantly stood and wrapped my arms around her. One of her arms went under mine while her head rested on my shoulder. I nuzzled my face into her hair and breathed deeply before answering.

"I am very happy. This is what I wanted, and I will always want it. But that doesn't mean that this doesn't feel unreal sometimes. I feel like I'm going to wake up, and it will all have been a dream. It will take some getting used to but don't ever think that I am unhappy." I whispered, tightening my arms around her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taisho?" A woman said, walking into the room. I let go of Kagome and sat back down in the chair beside the bed.

"That's us." Kagome said, giving the woman a smile.

"Good. Your chart says that you are about a week along. Considering the father is a daiyokai, we should be able to see your child with the ultrasound today. Otherwise, we would have had to wait." The woman said, setting down the chart beside the sink and looking at the both of us. "Please lay back, Mrs. Taisho."

Kagome did as she said and got herself comfortable. She lifted up her shirt, revealing her flat stomach, and I could tell that she was getting nervous. I grabbed one of her hands in mine and gave a gentle squeeze as we watched the doctor work.

First, she squirted some gel onto Kagome's abdomen, the contact of it making her jump. After that, she pulled up a machine and positioned it beside my mate. When she grabbed something that was connected to a cord, I knew the moment of truth was coming.

Pushing the gel around with the device, the doctor watched the screen, looking for something only her trained eyes could see. After a few moments, she smiled before pointing at the monitor and informing us that she could see our pup.

I couldn't help but let out a silent gasp as my eyes registered what they were seeing. There, on the viewing screen, was a tiny blip of mass. That was my pup. Our pup. I was seeing our pup for the first time.

Father was right. Seeing this, our future, made everything go away. Any fear or anxiety I had was pushed away as I was filled with pure joy and happiness. I looked towards Kagome who had tears running silently down her face and a large smile plastered on her lips.

"That's our pup." I whispered, smiling right back at her. She nodded, unable to say anything, but her hand squeezed mine.

"So far, it looks to be healthy. It will take about two more ultrasounds before we know exactly how long you will be pregnant. In truth, it all depends on how much yokai your pup carries within it." The doctor said, pulling the thing in her hand away. She placed a towel on Kagome's stomach and wiped away the gel before printing out a few copies of our pup.

She handed them to me, and I looked down at the sonogram, still amazed that Kagome and I had created this small life. I would never get over the fact that Kagome was now carrying our pup inside her. I'm sure my fears would resurface, but right now, all I could feel was love for my unborn son or daughter, and that was perfectly acceptable.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, I like to read your thoughts.

Teaser: Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest: What happens when Kagome meets someone she never expected to? What happens when Kenta finds out who she meets? How do Sesshomaru and Kagome react to finding out how long she will be pregnant for? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unexpected Guest

Kagome

"Daddy!" I whined, watching as he placed another shrimp into his mouth. He looked at me with confusion at my outburst.

"What did I do?" He asked, gulping down the shrimp. I reached out to grab one when a small hand smacked mine away.

"Kenta, put your shrimp away. You know how she loves it, but she cannot eat shellfish while pregnant." Mom scolded, making Daddy look shocked.

"So I have to give up my shrimp because she's pregnant?" He asked, making me cross my arms. I tapped my heeled foot against the floor, glaring at him. He let out a sigh before standing up, mumbling the entire way to the living room.

"Should you tease him so?" Mom asked as I giggled. It didn't really bother me that he was eating shrimp, but it was fun to make him pout.

"He might as well get used to it. My cravings are only going to get worse from here on out." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Every week, we hold a night where the family gets together for dinner at Daddy's. Tonight, there was only Daddy, Mom, Sesshomaru, and I, due to everyone else being busy. Kaede had taken Rin and Shippo to the zoo while we were at work, and they were still there. Sakura was sick so InuYasha and Kikyou had decided to stay home. I could only imagine the excuses Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame had come up with, considering they were all hentai.

Sesshomaru had drawn the short end of the stick and was forced to go and grab the dinner while the rest of us waited. He fought the entire way, but I finally got him to leave, albeit a bit angrily, when I threatened that I would have nothing to eat if he didn't go and get it.

A knock at the door got my attention, and I made my way to it when Mom asked me to answer it since she was busy doing dishes. When I opened the door, I was shocked by the female standing in front of me. She had silver hair, just like the males in my family, but most of it was pulled up, leaving a few strands around her face. Her aura told me she was a demon, but she had no visible traits to suggest so which meant she was wearing a concealment spell.

Out of everything, her eyes were what shocked me the most. They were the same golden hue as Sesshomaru's. While all of the males carried golden eyes, they all held some sort of difference. Her eyes were so close to his that, if I didn't look at the rest of her, I could have easily mistaken her for him.

"Go and get your master, Girl. I wish to speak to him." She ordered, her voice cold. She looked down at me as if I was beneath the ground she walked on, and instantly, my anger began bristling.

"Master?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. She was Daddy's guest after all, and I had no right to disrespect her.

"Yes, the owner of this fine house. The one you work for. He goes by the name Kenta." She replied, making my eyes narrow.

"Wait, he isn't my–"

"Silence, Human Servant. You will do your job now and fetch him for me. Do not waste any more time." She interrupted. Instantly, my control exploded.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are, barging in here and giving me orders like that?" I snapped, loving the way she looked at me shocked.

"Kagome, who is it?" Mom asked, walking up behind me.

"This woman should be beaten for her disrespect of her superiors." The female stated, looking towards Mom as if I was no longer in the room.

"I'm still here, you know." I growled.

"Kenta!" Mom called, eyeing the female suspiciously.

"What, Woman? Can't a demon eat his shrimp in peace?" He growled, walking into the room. He froze when his eyes landed on the female at the door and I knew he knew who it was instantly.

"You two get behind me." He ordered, his voice not leaving any room for discussion. Mom and I did as he asked, looking from behind him at the stranger.

"Kenta, why do you protect your servants?" She asked.

"They are not my servants. They are my mate and daughter. Why are you here, Satori?" He asked, his shoulders tense. It was obvious that he didn't want this Satori here, but I could tell she was not one to back down either.

"I wish to see my son." She answered and realization snapped through me, causing me to gasp. This was Sesshomaru's mother.

"You gave up any right to him the moment you made that deal. Leave. You are not welcome here." Daddy answered, making her eyes narrow.

"I will not leave, and you know just as well as I do that you will not make me. You will not lay your hands on a female, no matter how much you dislike her. If my son wishes for me to leave after he learns of me, then I will do so." She stated, forcing her way into the house. She glared at me before turning back towards Daddy. "This one needs a leash, Kenta."

"I wouldn't talk bad about her if I were you." He warned, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to him.

"And why not? She is just a human. There is no demon blood within her, other than the hanyou she carries. That, in itself, is an abomination. I do hope that it is not yours, Kenta." She replied, making her way to the living room.

"Now wait just a damn minute." I said before Daddy placed his hand over my mouth. I looked up at him, confused, but I could see the anger in his eyes as well.

"Do not speak of my daughter in such a way, Satori. You are correct. I will not force you to leave, but Sesshomaru will have no problem with doing so. I, however, warn you not to speak badly of Kagome and her pup. I cannot guarantee what she will do, nor will I stop her." Daddy warned before releasing me. Satori looked thoughtful for a moment before looking towards Daddy again.

"Our son's name is Sesshomaru?" She asked, her voice holding a softness to it. I was taken aback by her new tone and my curiosity spiked. Why did she want to meet Sesshomaru now? It's been over thirty years and she has never tried to before.

"Yes." Daddy replied before turning softening eyes to Mom. "Izayoi, would you please make some tea for us? Kagome, go sit down. I do not wish for you to be stressed."

"I'm fine, Daddy." I replied before getting a glare that told me it was an order. I looked at Mom, who gave me a nod before turning to the kitchen. I made my way to the living room where Satori now sat on the couch. I sat in a recliner on the opposite side of the room. Daddy joined us and sat in the chair beside me, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His chin rested in his hands and he eyed Satori with barely concealed anger.

"You do not have to look at me so. I will not cause harm to those you protect." Satori said before turning to me. "Who is the hanyou's sire, Human?"

"Kagome. My name is Kagome. If you want me to answer your questions, call me by my name." I said, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Do not question her, Satori. You are here for Sesshomaru, and he will be here shortly." Daddy ordered. I had never seen this side of Daddy, and I had to admit I felt kind of bad for Satori. Just then, we could hear the front door slam, and I knew that everything was about to go downhill.

"Father, if you make me return to that horrid place, I will melt it with my poison." Sesshomaru warned, walking into the living room. He carried the bags of food over his shoulder but stopped to stare at the stranger in the room.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sure you have guessed who this is." Father said as Mom walked in with a tray full of tea.

"Leave." Was the only word out of Sesshomaru's mouth.

"I will do so after we talk. At least give me a moment of your time." She asked, her tone back to its softness.

"Why should I give you any of my time when you could not give me any of yours?" Sesshomaru asked, setting the food down on the coffee table.

"I was honor-bound to give you to your father. He would not let me out of our deal." She said, instantly making Daddy snarl.

"Do not pin this on me, Satori. I gave you multiple chances to be in his life. I even asked you if you wished to break our deal to be his mother. You never once took any opportunities offered to you." He yelled, standing up to his feet.

"You knew I wanted to keep him, but you also knew I would not break our deal. You should have broken it instead." Satori yelled back.

"I would never have broken it and taken the chance of you keeping him from me. He is MY son, and I was not willing to give him up because of your honor." Daddy yelled back, much louder than Satori.

"Maybe we should all calm down." I interrupted before red eyes turned towards me.

"You are but a lowly human, and you will not speak on these matters. You should not even be present in this room, let alone command anything from us." She snapped, making me flinch. In an instant, Sesshomaru was standing in front of me, hunched down in a snarl.

"You will not speak to her in such a way. She belongs here more than you ever will. Not only is she above you, she could kill you without even trying!" He snarled. I didn't have to see his face to know that his beast was surfacing. I gently grabbed his arm, silently asking him to calm down. At my touch, he stood up straight and turned to me. He placed a hand on the small of my back and looked down at me, making sure her words didn't hurt me.

"As you can see, Satori, Kagome is Sesshomaru's mate. She carries his pup, which you consider an abomination. As long as you continue to think of humans as being beneath you, you will never get your son to accept you. It is time you left." Daddy said, going to stand beside Mom and grabbing her in much the same way as Sesshomaru held me.

"Fine. I will leave for now to let things settle, but I will return. I did not get what I desired today, but I will not give up." Satori explained before taking one last look towards Sesshomaru. She silently made her way from the living room, not looking at anyone as she passed.

We all remained silent as we thought about what had just happened. I looked up at Sesshomaru to see his eyes deep in thought. I knew he had conflicted feelings. Even I would have conflicted emotions at seeing someone who I thought I would never see. I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me before kissing my forehead gently.

"Let's eat." He said, walking to the table and passing out the food. It seemed that, no matter what, we could not get past the awkward silence that Satori left behind. I worried for Sesshomaru and what he was feeling. I know if the people who gave birth to me showed up, I would be an emotional wreck.

Sesshomaru

I stood in my closet, pulling on my pajamas for the night. My mind was still stuck on the female who birthed me who was suddenly trying to invade my life. Why now? After all of these years, why was she trying to act like a mother now?

All this time, I had never thought about her, never wanted to meet her, never wanted to know her. Now, all of that was thrown out the window. While I was furious with the insults sent towards my mate and pup, I could not deny I was curious. This was someone who I thought I would never see, yet here she is.

Just from one meeting, it was easy to see that Father's words were true. She was obviously stuck in the old ways, back when humans had been inferior to our kind. While I never lived in that era, even I had little patience for humans, at least until Kagome. Even so, my…mother's hatred for humanity was very apparent. That will not do with my human mate and hanyou pup.

"Sesshomaru?" called the soft, calming voice of my mate. I looked up to see her looking at me with concern in her eyes. As much as I tried to hide it, she could still see just how much my mother's appearance had upset me.

"Come here." I said, holding out my hand for her. She closed the distance and I wrapped my arms around her before nuzzling into her neck. The scent of her mixed with our pup calmed me more than she would ever know.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing her hands on my bare chest.

"I have you. As long as you remain by my side, I will always be okay." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She replied, leaning her head against my chest. I didn't reply. Instead, I picked her up bridal style and held her to me. I walked slowly to our bed before setting her down and making sure she was comfortable. When I was sure she was set, I went to my own side and climbed in.

"There is not much to talk about." I retorted, looking at her worried eyes. I knew if I wanted her to calm down, I would have to talk to her about it. I sighed, not liking where this was going. "I am…confused."

"Explain?" She innocently demanded, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"I never wanted to meet her. I didn't care. I grew up without a mother and it never once bothered me. Now all of a sudden, someone who I thought I would never meet is barging into my life, demanding that I accept her." I admitted, surprised at how easy it was to talk to her.

"And?" She asked, trying to keep me speaking. I looked up at the ceiling before turning my head towards her. She was laying on her side, her head resting on her pillow while she patiently waited for me to talk.

"Now, I'm curious. This is the one who birthed me. I never thought I would ever meet my mother, yet here she is. I find that I want to speak to her, but her hatred for humans will not be tolerated. How can I ever get to know my mother when she hates my mate and pup? In truth, I will always choose you over everyone else so as long as she carries that hatred, there is no way I could speak to her." I admitted with a sigh.

"Maybe you should show her that not all humans are bad. Besides, she seems like the kind of person who respects power. I don't normally brag, but we both know that I have power, so much so that we are unsure of how strong I actually am. When she learns that I am the Shikon Miko, she may warm up to me. But I do think that, if she is to be accepted by you and the rest of the family, she needs to change her views on humans." She said, making me think.

She was right. While Kagome had power and may be accepted by her, our entire family was made up of a mixture of yokai, hanyous, and humans. If she cannot accept all of us, I cannot accept her. It made me wonder though, how easy would it be to make her see the new world? She has been stuck in the ways of the past for five-hundred years. Why would she change now?

"For now, don't think about her. She seems like a determined person, and I believe that she will do as she says and make another attempt. Until then, do not let her stress you out." She continued, making me smile.

"Woman, how is it that you know how to calm me?" I asked, turning on my side to look at her.

"Because you are my mate and husband. We were created for each other so who else can help you like I?" She replied with her own smile. I leaned over and kissed her on her forehead, thanking every Kami I could think of for bringing this woman into my life.

"Thank-you for loving me, Kagome." I whispered against her skin. She curled herself up into my chest as I leaned my chin on top of her head.

"Of course I love you. I am your soulmate." She replied before looking up at me, causing me to look at her. "You know, there is another way to take your mind off of her."

I raised an eyebrow at how her brilliant pink eyes suddenly held a wicked glint to them. My innocent little mate was not so innocent. I pushed my lips to hers, only all too happy to oblige to her helpfulness. After all, she was trying to clear my mind.

I slowly made my way to lean over her. I pushed my knee in between her legs, forcing her to open for me. I leaned on one of my elbows, making sure I didn't put too much weight on her or the pup. I nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her warm cavern.

She instantly opened her mouth to me, giving me what I wanted. I shoved my tongue into her mouth, savoring the taste of her. I could feel myself hardening as I explored her mouth, and I pushed my hips against hers, showing her what she did to me. She let out a moan and I pulled my mouth from hers so that we could breathe.

I turned my attention to her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, letting my claws run along her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. I kissed her collarbone as I threw her shirt to the floor and nipped at her skin. I rumbled as I caught sight of her bare breasts, already puckered and waiting for me to give them the attention they deserved.

Of course, I could not deny their silent plea so I quickly moved my hungry mouth over a taut nipple and sucked it in. The sound of her gasp as I sucked at her, like our pup will soon do, was enough to make my own moan leave my throat. I placed my free hand on her lonely breast and squeezed down on the mound, loving the way it molded to my hand.

"Sesshomaru." She begged, her need growing already. I have to admit that, during the three weeks she has been pregnant, her desire has shot through the roof. I had heard that woman could go either way while pupped, and I was glad to say that hers went in the most pleasing direction.

Another thing I've noticed is that she seems more sensitive to my touch. It's as if my skin touching hers is enough to send shockwaves straight to her core. I cannot complain. It just means I will have to keep her pupped, which I have no problem with.

Removing my hand from her breast, but leaving my mouth on her other one, I slowly ran my fingers over her stomach before stopping at the top of her pants. I pushed them down, making sure she was bare to me so I could do as I pleased.

I released her bud with a pop and an aggravated moan from her. I kissed my way down in between her breasts, stopping just over her stomach. I placed my nose to her skin and took in a deep breath, smelling our pup nestled in her womb.

"Kami, Woman. The smell of you pupped is intoxicating." I said, looking up at her without moving my nose from its spot.

"You may just have to keep me pregnant then, Sesshomaru." She teased, making me growl.

"I plan on it. We have an eternity to have pups, and I do not plan on wasting any moment." I stated, making her blush. Without another word, I lowered my mouth to her folds and sucked in her pearl.

She was already soaking wet and I rumbled a pleased growl. This was the first time I have tasted her since being pupped, and her new flavor was driving me insane. She carried her normal taste with a hint of spice mixed in. I let go of her pearl and gave a long lick over her womanhood. She arched her back and fisted her hands in my hair with a load moan. I continued my slow movements until I was sure I had cleaned away all of her delicious juices.

When I pulled her clit back into my mouth, I pushed two fingers deep into her core. I moaned as she arched again, her legs tightening around my head. I loved how responsive her body was to mine. I loved knowing that no one else could get this kind of reaction from her, not that anyone would ever get the chance to try anyway.

When her walls clamped down on my fingers, and she let out a choked scream, I knew that she had fallen off of the cliff. I continued my treatment to her nether regions until I was sure she had come back to reality.

I basically had to tear myself away from her new taste to crawl back over her. The pain in my cock was becoming unbearable and I needed the friction of her walls to help relieve some of it. I quickly pulled off my pants and threw them to the floor before positioning myself at her entrance.

I pushed my lips to hers, shoving my tongue into her mouth so that she could taste herself. At her moan, I slowly pushed into her, inch by agonizing inch. I hissed at the feel of her sheathing my shaft deep within her liquid heat. It still amazed me just how tight she was, after all of the times I have taken her.

She still remained as constricting as she was when I had broken her barrier. I had a feeling she would always remain so, even after the birth of our pup. She wrapped her legs around my waist while her blunt nails tore at my back. I groaned and buried my face into her shoulder as I set a slow and steady pace.

"Please?" She cried, scratching at my skin.

"Please what, Little Mate? Tell me what you want." I growled out, licking at her mark.

"Go faster." She begged, squeezing her legs around me while thrusting her own hips up. I moaned at the feeling of her walls around me before giving her what she wanted. I would go faster, but I had a limit. I would not endanger our pup with our sexual desire for one another. In other words, I would not get rough.

"Kami, Ka-go-me." I said through clenched teeth. My hands tightened around her shoulders, pulling her further onto me. She let out a loud moan and arched her back again. I could feel her walls clamping down on me, indicating she was getting close to her release.

I picked up the pace again, going as fast as I dared to go. I lifted my face from her shoulder and pushed my lips to hers, knowing that I was about to fall over the edge with her. Without any warning, she tightened around me so hard, it was borderline painful. I pumped into her while she nearly screamed into my mouth.

With three more thrusts, my own orgasm overtook my body. My toes curled as I stiffened so hard, it would have seemed as if I was convulsing. I could feel myself shooting my seed deep within her already-filled womb. When I finally felt my orgasm subside, I fell down onto my elbows, still keeping most of my weight off of her. I leaned my forehead against hers as we got our breathing under control.

"See? Your mind is cleared." She scoffed, looking up into my eyes.

"With you gracing my bed, my mind is destroyed." I commented, loving the small smirk on her lips. I rolled over from on top of her, laying on my back. She turned to her side and nestled her head on my chest.

"The doctor called today." She said, making me look down at her as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"What did she have to say?" I asked, a little worried.

"Well, you know how yesterday was our third appointment? She was able to do some calculating to find out how long I will be pregnant for." She informed, but stopped, making me wait for the results.

"Do not tease me, Woman. How long?" I growled. She gave a little chuckle and I rolled my eyes, knowing that she couldn't see. It seems I gave her the reaction she wanted.

"Six months, which means in five months and one week, we will meet our pup." She replied, making me smile. I was dreading that she would have a longer pregnancy, but it seems our pup carries a good amount of yokai in it.

"I am glad, my little miko. I do not think I have the patience to wait even that long." I replied, kissing the top of her head.

"We will meet him or her soon enough." She replied, her voice suddenly very sleepy.

"Sleep, my love." I whispered, rubbing her back. It didn't take long before she succumbed to the world of sleep, and soon, her steady breathing lulled me to join her.

-sSs-

Well, how is that for a surprise guest? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It gives a little insight as to what to expect for this story, although there will be a few more surprises. Please review, I love hearing all of your thoughts.

Teaser: Chapter 4: Another Attempt: What happens when Sesshomaru's mother corners Kagome? Is the cold female yokai willing to soften her heart for her son? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Another Attempt

Kagome

I stepped into the mall and looked through the crowd of people. It didn't take long before I spotted the tall woman I was supposed to be meeting. I made my way over to her and noticed she had already ordered food for me.

"Sango, you are the best!" I exclaimed, sitting down in front of her.

"I wouldn't make my pregnant best friend watch me eat." She laughed, taking a bite of her food. I had to admit I was hungry…all the time. It seems this pup was taking after Sesshomaru's appetite. I could only hope that it wouldn't backfire. I have yet to feel any morning sickness, but if I begin to, with as much as I eat, it will be a disaster.

"Sooo, how are you and Miroku? I hardly get to see you two anymore since you moved back home." I said, eating a fry off of my tray.

"We're good. He's actually out of town right now for work. He's got his monkly duties after all." Sango replied with a small laugh.

"What is he 'exorcising' this time?" I scoffed.

"Who knows? Speaking of husbands, I'm surprised Sesshomaru let you come without him." Sango stated, making me instantly feel guilty.

"Well, you see, he didn't." I whispered, twirling a fry in my hands.

"He doesn't know you're here, does he?" She asked, seeing straight through me.

"No. He is in a meeting at work that is going to last through lunch so I caught a cab." I admitted.

"Great! Now I'm going to be the one he kills." She huffed, shaking her head.

"He wouldn't do that, and you know it. He'll be angry, but he'll get over it." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"You play a dangerous game. He may not hurt you, but he's going to be furious. You'll be dealing with his beast." Sango warned.

"If I couldn't handle his beast then I never should have mated him. Everything will be fine." I argued.

"How is pregnant life with an overbearing mate?" She asked, silently laughing. I took a bite of my food and scowled.

"The pregnancy is fine. Even at a month and a half, everything has been going great. I imagine that, soon, I will start having symptoms of it though." I replied, not looking forward to any of that.

"I think Kikyou started having symptoms around two or three months, and she was supposed to be pregnant for nine, so I imagine that you will start to very quickly." She replied.

"Don't remind me." I growled.

"If you did not wish to deal with the consequences, you should not have gotten pregnant." A cold feminine voice said from behind me, instantly making me stiffen.

"Satori." I stated, not wanting to deal with the woman. "Sesshomaru's not here."

"I know that, Girl. I'm in this disgusting place to talk to you." She replied, making me sigh. I pushed out the extra chair and motioned for her to sit down. She looked at the chair uncertainly before stiffly lowering herself into it.

"Sango, this is Satori, Sesshomaru's mother. Satori, this is my best friend, Sango." I introduced before looking towards the silver-haired woman. She looked towards Sango and gave a nod but didn't acknowledge her in any other way.

"How do I get my son to talk to me?" Satori asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's probably not a good idea to come to me when I'm alone. When I tell Sesshomaru about this, he is probably going to be furious." I said, looking her over.

"Possibly, but I am willing to risk it. You are his mate, which means you can help me." She replied. I looked towards Sango, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell me, why now? After all of these years, why are you coming to him now?" I asked. That was something that had been bothering both Sesshomaru and I from the moment we first saw her.

"I never wanted to give up my son, but I had made a deal. I was honor-bound to follow through with it. The moment I watched Kenta leave with my pup, I regretted it. I waited because…I did not know what to do." She admitted. I could see how hard it was for her to talk to me, a human, about these things. I couldn't blame her. Even I don't like to talk to strangers about my problems, yet here she is, making an effort to try.

"I won't pressure you to tell me more, but Sesshomaru will want a better answer than that so you should probably go ahead and think of what you want to say to him." I sighed before looking at her softly. "Sesshomaru is…curious about you. But he will not meet with you as long as you carry your disdain for humans."

"Why does he care for them so? They are weak and inferior." Satori asked. I placed my hand on Sango's when it appeared she was about to go off on the cold woman.

"It doesn't matter if you are physically stronger than humans or not. Your son has no problem with humans…at least the ones in our pack." I scoffed, thinking of how much humans annoy him.

"So…he doesn't like all humans?" She asked, seeming relieved. I laughed at her expression and received a glare. Sango also laughed, most likely thinking about my mate and his patience.

"No. In fact, he can hardly tolerate them. When he and I first met, we were always fighting." I giggled.

"You two still fight. You definitely keep him on his toes." Sango added, smiling at some random thought.

"Yea, but anyway, the point is, if you can't accept the hanyous and humans that are a part of our pack, your son will never accept you." I continued, looking up at the thoughtful demon.

"I can try. I can't promise I will be able to get rid of all of my disdain for those beneath me, but I can attempt to for Sesshomaru's pack." She sighed, looking tired all of a sudden.

"Don't forget you have to go through Daddy…Kenta as well. Sesshomaru is only the beta; Kenta is the alpha. You need to get on his good side, and he loves all humans." I informed, watching as her face turned into a scowl.

"He has always had a soft spot for humans that I do not understand. Other than you, Sesshomaru has no other humans in his family, right?" Satori asked, making Sango snort.

I sighed before bringing out a piece of paper from my purse. I quickly wrote down my address and passed it to her. Maybe showing her will get through her head more than telling her. It does seem like she was willing to try so I guess I need to give her a chance.

"Meet me there a week from today around six. I'll show you some things that will hopefully make you understand." I said, noticing how she looked at the note before looking at me, almost as if she was worried. She gave a curt nod before standing.

"Thank-you." She whispered. "For helping me."

"You're welcome." I replied, completely shocked. She didn't say anything else, instead, just turning and walking away. I turned back to Sango, who looked just as confused as I did.

"That was interesting." She stated before looking at her watch. "You have ten minutes to get back before your lunch is over."

"Shit!" I exclaimed before quickly wrapping my burger and fries and shoving them in my purse. "Sorry about the interruption. We'll have to do this again."

I gave Sango a quick hug before running away, her laughter echoing behind me. I jumped into a waiting cab and told him he had eight minutes to get me where I needed to be. Needless to say, the drive very nearly made me sick.

Another thought popped into my head. Should I tell Sesshomaru about Satori? I don't like keeping secrets from him, but what happens if I tell him and he begins to get his hopes up on being able to get to know his mother? How would he handle it if it turns out she can't get over her hatred? For now, it may be best to keep this to myself, at least until I have had more time to get a feel for her thoughts.

When the cab pulled up in front of the building, I threw my money at the driver and jumped out. My heels clicked on the ground as I ran into the building. Luckily, the guards knew who I was so they just let me pass instead of making me check in. When I got up to my floor, Ayame couldn't help but laugh at me as I tore towards my office.

When I entered it, I closed my door behind me and leaned against it. I let out a deep sigh and opened my eyes. It looks like I made it. I took a step towards my desk but froze when my chair suddenly turned, revealing a red-eyed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru

I hate my job. I hate my job. I hate my job. That was the only thing I could think of as this meeting dragged on. Father and InuYasha seemed to be interested in it, but I couldn't concentrate. There were too many things going through my mind, Kagome being number one.

This meeting was going to last through lunch. Normally, I took Kagome out to get something to eat, but this time, I had no choice but to be present at the meeting. What I worried about was the fact that Kagome would be foolish enough to pull a stunt like going out by herself. If I found out that she did, I would be furious.

The other thing that hasn't left my mind was the female who birthed me. No matter what I do, I can't seem to shake this curiosity of her. It angered me that I see her once and all of a sudden, I can't forget her. I needed to find a way to do so because as long as she carries her disdain for humans, she could never meet the members of my pack.

Not only was my mate human but so was my daughter. I will not tolerate any kind of harm to either of them, whether it be physical or emotional. Just from the few minutes I saw Satori, I could tell she had no problem insulting those she did not care for. I would not tolerate that when it came to my family.

"Son." Father said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up at him to see everyone looking at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We asked you a question." InuYasha stated, making me lean back in my chair.

"I was lost in thought. What was your question?" I asked, angry at myself for allowing my mind to wander again.

"Let's take a two-hour break. We will return here then." Father said, looking towards the man, who just nodded and left.

"I would rather we just finish this meeting." I growled in annoyance.

"You mind is not even in this meeting, Son. What is bothering you?" Father asked. I just looked out the window, not wanting to speak of it.

"I'm going to go check on Kagome." InuYasha said, jumping up from his chair and just about running out of the room.

"I imagine you are upset about your mother's appearance?" Father stated, making my eyes snap towards him. I've always hated how it seems like he can see right through me.

"I do not wish to talk about it." I growled, turning my eyes from him again.

"Maybe you should talk to her." He said, continuing when I didn't answer. "I know that she seems rude, but there is more to her than that. You have to remember, she grew up in a time where humans _were_ beneath us. I mean, demons hunted them as a sport. Even I partook in those games. She is the way she is because she was raised to be that way. Maybe you should give her a chance to learn a new way."

"And risk her going after Kagome or Rin with her words?" I asked, finally looking towards him.

"Kagome can handle herself. As for Rin, she doesn't need to meet her right away. Besides, Shippo is a protective big brother. He would never let anything bother Rin." Father replied. Before I had a chance to reply, InuYasha was back in the room, looking worried.

"Um, so don't kill the messenger…butkagomesgone." He spit out, making me raise an eyebrow.

"I may be a demon, but even I could not understand what you just said." I stated. InuYasha sighed before going to stand behind Father.

"Kagome is gone." He said. I instantly stood and slammed my hands down on the table in front of me.

"What?!" I yelled, my rage instantly taking over. "That foolish woman!"

"Calm down, Son. I'm sure she just went for lunch. There is still fifteen minutes until she should return, but she will be fine." Father said, standing up and looking down at me.

"I will be in her office. Do not tell her I am there." I snarled before stalking to her office. I slammed the door behind me and went to her chair.

I sat down in the soft cushion and looked over her desk. I had been hoping that something would tell me where she had gone, but there was nothing. My eyes caught a picture on her desk and I grabbed it.

It was a sonogram of the pup. I ran my thumb over the little dot that was my pup and sighed. For some reason, this picture was enough to calm my beast, but only slightly. My eyes were still blood red, and I was still furious at her for leaving without me. She didn't even tell me.

I placed the photo back down on her desk, taking one last glance before turning in her chair so she would only see the back of it. I knew the woman would do something so careless. She never fails to disobey me in some way, and I was starting to wonder why I even put up with her.

Because I love her. She is my everything, and I would never change that. Damn it, why does she have to be so difficult? I know I may be overbearing but I just wished to protect her and my pup. She said she could handle it, and I'm not willing to back off. The moment I do is the moment something could happen.

I froze when I heard her door suddenly open and shut. I could hear her panting heavily, meaning she had run up here. Now I have something else to yell at her about. She shouldn't overexert herself like that. When I heard her give off a sigh of relief, I decided it was time to announce myself. I slowly turned in her chair, watching as she froze mid-step.

"S-Sesshomaru! How was your meeting?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. I stood up from her chair and began walking towards her.

"I assume it went okay?" She continued, beginning to get nervous. I now stood in front of her, looking down at her tiny form.

"What were you thinking?" I growled, making her flinch.

"I just had lunch with Sango." She admitted. I looked down into her purse and noticed the food still wrapped up. I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. She disobeyed me, overexerted herself, and now isn't eating. What else has she done?

"Yet you did not eat." I stated, looking into her brown eyes.

"I–um, I ran out of time." She said, looking down to the ground.

"You disobeyed me." I stated. She didn't reply, wrapping her arms around me and burying her head in my chest instead.

I growled, warning her against her actions. She should not be trying to soften my anger. What she did should be punished, not forgotten. I set those rules to keep her safe, the first rule being that she goes nowhere without myself or Father, and she broke that rule.

I could feel her hands tightening on the back of my suit as she rubbed her cheek on my chest. I growled in annoyance with myself because I was giving in to her submission. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled into her hair.

"You should not have left." I whispered, taking in her scent. I sometimes really hated how much control she had over me.

"I'm sorry. She called and I couldn't say no." She replied, her voice muffled by my clothing.

"Why did you not at least tell me?" I asked, standing back up to my full height as she pulled away slightly.

"You were in a meeting. I didn't want to interrupt." She stated. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her chair. I motioned for her to sit down as I reached into her purse and pulled out the food she had.

"You are my mate. We would have understood if you interrupted. You have every right to do so." I replied, placing the food on her desk and opening it up for her. "Eat."

"What about you? Did you eat?" She asked, looking worried about me.

"I am fine. I can go weeks without eating and not be bothered. You are pupped and I refuse to allow you to miss a meal. Now eat." I declared, glaring at her before grabbing a chair and pulling it up to sit beside her. I waited until she began eating before speaking again.

"I think I am going to speak to my mother." I announced. I noticed how her hand froze for a second before she continued eating.

"What if she can't get past the whole human-hating thing?" She asked, looking at me.

"There is always a chance that will happen, but that is her choice. I will give her a chance, but if she is not willing, then so be it." I explained. She let out a sigh before looking towards me.

"She is willing to try." She informed, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Please do tell me how you know?" I asked, suddenly very suspicious.

"Don't be mad." She started, looking worried. "While I was at the mall with Sango, she approached me."

"Kagome." I growled, once again angry.

"She didn't even insult me…at least not directly. She is trying to understand you, and she thought the best way to do that was to ask me." She defended, still looking at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose. This woman was going to be the death of me.

"Finish eating, Kagome." I ordered. "What all did she say?"

"Well, she said she was willing to try and accept the humans and hanyous in your pack. She pretty much said everybody else was screwed, but for you, she could try to understand the others." She answered, looking thoughtful. "I believe she really does want to try."

"I assume you were not going to tell me of this." I guessed, even though I knew the answer.

"No." She admitted. "I wanted to see if she was going to be able to do it. I didn't want you to get your hopes up just to have them dashed."

"How were you planning on keeping an eye on her?" I asked, glaring at my mate.

"Actually, I'm having her meet me at the house in a week." She announced, looking guilty.

"You were not going to speak of this to me either, were you?" I stated before sighing at the shake of her head. "Why would you do this without me? We do not know how she will react to you while you are alone with her."

"I just wanted to make sure she could do what she said. I would have told you the moment I finished with our meeting." She argued, looking upset. I could see she wasn't happy that I was upset with her, and I hated knowing that she was feeling this way.

"Kagome, I am not mad. I am concerned. You are pupped. You are my mate. I do not like you doing things like this behind my back. Do not do it again." I commanded, looking at her. She pushed away her mostly-eaten burger and nodded.

I turned her chair to face me and grabbed her small hands in mine. She looked up at me and I could see she was still worried about how angry I was. I gently picked her up and pulled her to sit in my lap, thankful that this chair didn't have armrests.

She nuzzled into my neck and I closed my eyes, accepting her touch. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, soothing her fears of my anger. In truth, I was not angry. I was upset and worried, but I could never be mad at her.

"Kagome, I love you. I worry for you, just as I always have. When you…died, I very nearly died as well. If you had not returned to me, I would have followed you." I started, opening my eyes as her nuzzling suddenly stopped. "I know I can be overprotective, but I have already lost you once. I cannot handle it if that were to happen again. Now, you are pupped and my concern has grown even more because I wish to protect you both."

"I know. I sometimes forget that you had to see me like that." She whispered. I grabbed her chin and gently pulled her face to mine. I kissed her lips, showing her my love.

"I could never be angry at you, my little miko. Do not forget that." I whispered, our lips still brushing against each other. She nodded before sealing her lips to mine again.

This time, instead of a soft and tender kiss, it was filled with a sudden need. She parted her lips, hoping that I would taste her. And taste her I did. I easily gave her what she wanted and plunged my tongue into her mouth. Our appendages danced with each other, all while exploring.

I stood and carefully placed her on the edge of her desk. I moved my hands to her waist before sliding them down the length of her thighs. I was suddenly very glad that she had decided to wear a dress today because this became so much easier.

As my hands went under the fabric of her dress, her own began unbuckling my belt. What was happening wasn't love. This was a passion- and need-filled rut. This was two people taking out their frustrations in the form of hard sex.

In a matter of seconds, I had her dress pulled up above her hips and her thong on the floor. She had my pants pushed down, pulling out my fully erect cock. I hissed against her lips as her hand squeezed around my length. I pushed my hips into her hand, welcoming her touch.

Her teeth nipped against my lip and slightly pulled, causing me to growl. I could feel her smirk as she crashed her lips against mine again. Her hand pulled my cock against her opening and the moment she moved her fingers out of the way, I slammed into her, causing both of us to gasp.

I tightened my grip on her waist and found a hard and steady rhythm. Her hands ran under my suit shirt, dragging her nails against my skin. When she threw her head back in her pleasure, I pounced and latched my mouth onto her flesh. I nipped and licked and sucked and did anything I could possibly think of to that perfect neck of hers.

I pulled out of her suddenly, loving the way she let out a disappointed whimper. Without saying a word, I pulled her off of her desk, turned her around, and forced her to lean over it. When she was presented to me, I took a moment to look over her perfect cunt before pounding into her.

The new position had me going in much further. Her moans grew as I hit that spot she loved so much. I could feel her growing womb against me and I growled my pleasure. Her walls began to tighten around me and I knew she was becoming close.

I reached around her leg and pinched her pearl between my fingers. I didn't need to move them at all. Just holding her swollen clit while pounding into her was enough to send her over the edge. She clamped down around my cock repeatedly while moaning out my name.

Her ecstasy forced me into my own, and I threw my head back as I flew off of the cliff. I couldn't help but groan out my pleasure as I filled her womb with my seed once again. While we both began coming back to reality, we stayed in that position, panting.

After a few moments, I pulled out of her tight cunt regretfully. Not being able to resist myself, I gave her ass a small smack and smirked at her yelp. She stood, glaring at me as she fixed her dress while I began to fix my pants, both of us in content silence.

"If this is what I get when I disobey, I will have to do it more often." She teased, making my eyes snap towards her.

"Woman, you will do no such thing." I growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards me.

"I know, but I will have to find something to do so that you can punish me." She stated, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Believe me, Little One, I can always find a reason to punish you. In fact, I believe I still have an hour to punish you now." I growled, pushing my lips to hers again. Yes, this woman was going to be the death of me.

Later that night, I was in the kitchen with InuYasha, Kikyou, and the three children. Kagome was taking a shower and we were waiting patiently so that we could eat our dinner together. The one thing I missed about Father and Izayoi living here was the home-cooked meals Izayoi always made. Occasionally, Kikyou would cook, but for the most part, she spent most of her time with Sakura.

"I'm hungry." Rin cried, making me look at her.

"Here, you two go ahead and eat." I said, passing Shippo and Rin their food. I got it set out for them and watched as they dug in.

"We wouldn't have to wait if someone didn't lock himself and her in an office all day." InuYasha scoffed, holding on to his daughter.

"Do not start, Little Brother. I will destroy you." I warned. Just as he opened his mouth, a small scream that sounded like a squeal could be heard from upstairs. Instantly, my eyes bled red and I was barging into the bathroom. Kagome looked at me startled for a second before placing her hands on the sides of my face.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I worried you." She soothed, making me look down at her.

"Why did you scream?" I asked, aggravated. She backed away from me, smiling, before turning to the side.

"I've got a bump." She answered, pointing to her stomach. I looked down to her abdomen and my eyes widened in shock. It was small, but she definitely carried a small bump. It couldn't be seen from the front yet, but it was still enough.

I kneeled down in front of her and looked closer. I ran my hands over her stomach and smiled when I could feel our growing pup. I looked up at her as she grinned down at me. I turned my attention back towards her stomach and gently kissed the skin.

"Our pup is growing quickly." I said, still a little shocked. In truth, the doctor said she shouldn't begin to show until she was two months along. She still had two weeks to go before she hit that mark. I wasn't complaining though because that just meant our son or daughter was growing strong.

"Yea, I know. I can't believe we can already see it." She whispered, looking in the mirror at the bump that I was now running my hand over.

"Come, you need to feed it. If the pup is growing this fast, I imagine that it is hungry." I said, standing to my feet and handing her clothes to her.

"Actually, it's always hungry. It seems I can't feed it enough." She admitted as she got dressed.

"Hn. Is that normal?" I asked, a little worried.

"I don't know. I guess we should ask at our next appointment." She answered as she placed a hand over her growing stomach. I gave her a quick kiss before leading her downstairs. I couldn't fight the smile on my face. I was just too happy to do so.

-sSs-

Well then, it seems maybe Kagome is getting through to Sesshomaru's mother. We will have to see how it turns out. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave your reviews.

Teaser: Chapter 5: Breakthrough?: What is it that Kagome has planned for Satori? Can she get through to that cold heart? How does Sesshomaru handle the first symptoms of Kagome's pregnancy? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morning Sickness

Sesshomaru

I woke up to an unpleasant sound that I had hoped never to hear. The moment I heard it, I shot up in bed to find Kagome missing. I was hoping she would be able to skip this part, but I guess the Kami decided against it.

I swung my feet over the bed and made my way to the bathroom. The sight before me broke my heart. Kagome was on her knees, hunched over the toilet. Tears ran down her face as she vomited up any food she had left in her stomach.

I kneeled beside her and gently grabbed all of her hair, holding it in one hand while the other rubbed over her back. I hated seeing her like this, and honestly, it made me feel somewhat guilty. When her stomach was empty, I quickly grabbed a rag and handed it to her. She took it and wiped her mouth before leaning back.

"I'm okay." She whispered.

"I know, but that does not mean I like seeing you this way." I replied, letting go of her hair and watching it spread out across her back.

"It does suck, especially since I'm really hungry, but I also know I won't be able to hold food down right now." She scoffed, reaching up and pulling the handle on the toilet. "Although I feel a little better since you walked in."

"I am glad to hear it. Do you think you can stand?" I asked, putting my arms on her shoulders and rubbing them.

She gave a quick nod and I helped her stand to her feet. I moved my hands to her waist and guided her to the sink so she could brush her teeth. She did so before leaning on to me as I helped her to the bed.

I had to admit she looked terribly ill. I laid her in the bed, helping her get comfortable. When she rolled to her side and closed her eyes, I pulled the blanket over her so she could go back to sleep. I gently pushed an unruly piece of hair out of her face, trying not to focus on the way she looked.

There was no way I was letting her go to work like this so I grabbed my phone and informed Father of just that. I was glad when he said I should stay too because I really didn't want to leave her side when she was like this. I wanted to be here to take care of her.

Setting my phone on the nightstand, I took one last look at my sleeping mate before curling up beside her. It's my fault she was feeling sick and I will do my best to keep her comfortable. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as possible.

A few hours later, I was woken again to the sound of retching. I looked at the clock to see it was about mid-afternoon. I didn't like how ill Kagome was and I desperately wanted to help her, but I wasn't sure how.

I quickly pushed myself to my feet and walked into the bathroom. I just about lost it when I saw her. This time, she was curled up into a ball, her hand on her stomach. She was very close to sobbing and I hated the sight. I knelt down beside her and pulled her up slowly so I didn't cause her to get sick again.

I leaned her against me, shushing her and rumbling deep in my chest to try and comfort her. I was a little shocked when she suddenly pulled away from me and leaned over the toilet again. I instantly grabbed her hair but soon realized that her body was just going through the motions. She no longer had anything left to vomit.

"Oi, I'm coming in." InuYasha said, knocking on the door. I didn't say anything as he walked to where we were. The look on his face told me he could smell everything that was going on.

"How bad was Kikyou's morning sickness?" I asked, rubbing Kagome's back.

"Nowhere near this." He replied, kneeling down beside me.

"Why are you not at work?" I asked, wincing as Kagome groaned over the toilet. I was surprised she wasn't saying anything, but I assumed her dry heaves weren't letting her.

"Pops has been calling to check on Kagome, but no one answered so he sent me. You may want to talk to him and Ma. I'm not exactly sure how yokai pregnancies go, but I know hanyou pregnancies can be tough." He said, filling a cup with water and handing it to Kagome who gladly took it. She didn't get three swallows down before she was ejecting it from her body.

"I'm fine, guys." She said, her voice hoarse from the punishment her throat had been through.

"You're not fine. You can't even keep any water down." InuYasha replied, looking just as worried as I did.

"I will call the doctor and ask her what we should do." I stated, trying to help Kagome stand. I slowly guided her back to the bed and helped her to lay back down. I pulled over a trashcan and placed it within arm's reach.

"I'll call Pops." InuYasha said, leaving the room.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I sat beside her. I ran my hand over her hair, trying to soothe her in any way.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, giving me a smile. I kissed her forehead while closing my eyes.

I will never understand how this woman can be so strong. Even now, she was crying herself to sleep because her body was rejecting anything she takes in. She was most likely starving, yet she smiles at me as if this was simply a common cold.

My determination to make her feel better flew through the roof as I looked at her shivering form. I quickly grabbed my phone and called her doctor, praying for some answers. When I realized my prayers were not heard, I couldn't help but crush my phone in my hands.

The doctor only said that this was normal. I could tell from her tone of voice that she believed me to be exaggerating which was infuriating. In that moment, I seriously wanted to find someone else to birth my pup. My mate was so sick, she couldn't move, yet this doctor believed it was all in my head.

"I called Pops." InuYasha informed as he walked back into the room. He glanced at my phone before smirking. "I take it the doc wasn't much help."

"No. Apparently my fatherly fears are making this seem worse than it is. What did Father say? Where is Kikyou?" I asked, hoping there was someone who could help.

"He said when he gets off work, he will pick up Ma and come over. Kikyou is making something for Kagome to eat. It was about the only thing she could keep down when she was pregnant with Sakura." He answered, making my shoulders sag.

"What am I supposed to do? I just want to help her, yet I cannot." I growled almost pitifully as I looked towards my helpless mate.

"Right now, just support her." Kikyou said, coming into the room with a tray. She walked past InuYasha and myself, setting the tray down on the nightstand. I looked at the bland looking substance in the bowl and felt like vomiting myself.

"I hate that stuff." InuYasha mumbled, getting a glare from his mate.

"It is disgusting, but it goes down easy. It has a lot of nutrients and it doesn't take much to fill you up." She snapped. I could tell she was worried about the woman she was so close to, and her worry just made mine spike.

"Sit her up, please. I know she just fell asleep, but she needs to eat. If she doesn't, she will begin to lose weight. She's already so skinny as it is that it won't be healthy for her or the pup." Kikyou informed, making me inwardly grown.

I gently shook Kagome, waiting until she let out a small groan and opened her eyes. I explained to her that she needed to try and eat, and all I received was a small nod. I helped her into a sitting position and watched as Kikyou began to spoon-feed Kagome.

It wasn't long before Kikyou decided she had eaten enough. I helped Kagome lay back down and, ignoring the others in the room, I laid behind her, rumbling in my chest. I was trying to do what Kikyou said and give her the support she needed.

We all sat in the room in silence, hoping, waiting, to see how she was able to hold down the food that Kikyou prepared. We didn't have to wait long before we were disappointed. Within forty minutes, she was once again emptying her stomach.

"This isn't good." Kikyou said, changing out the bag in the trashcan. Kagome was once again laying on the bed, curled into my chest.

"No shit." InuYasha snapped, his own worry easy to see. "I'm going to call Kaede to see if she can keep all three children tonight. Shippo and Rin don't need to see this, and I have a feeling we are all going to be too busy to take care of Sakura right now."

I just simply nodded as he left the room. InuYasha was her best friend so I knew he was just as frightened as I was. It probably hurt him, just as it hurt me, to see her in such a fragile state. I felt just as miserable as she probably did because I couldn't help her in any way. What kind of mate was I if I couldn't even help her when she needed me?

"She'll be okay, Sesshomaru." Kikyou comforted, even though it didn't help.

"I have never seen her look so helpless, except..." I trailed off, flashes of my dead mate in my arms flying through my mind.

"That won't happen again." Kikyou declared, her hands tightening up into fists. "Kagome would never let anything happen to her pup which means she won't let anything happen to herself."

"I called Kaede. She agreed, but she also told me something kinda…shitty." InuYasha interrupted, his hand on the back of his neck. I could smell his distress and I knew I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Spit it out!" I barked, my arms instinctively squeezing around the sleeping Kagome.

"Well, she made a good point, although I hope she is wrong…" He started. It was easy to tell it was going to be difficult for him to say. "Youki and reiki have always been opposing forces. Nobody has heard of the two coming together to create a life. It could be…"

"Don't say it!" Kikyou burst out, tears running down her face.

"Explain." I ordered, even though I could feel my heart breaking. I already knew where he was going with this, but I needed to hear him say it.

"It could be that your youki and her reiki are fighting each other inside of the pup. Kaede says if either side wins…the pup…it won't…I'm sorry." He trailed off, covering his face as he walked out of the room.

I was frozen. When I had wanted to pup her, I never took into account the fact that we were technically enemies because of our birth. Our energies despised each other. What did that mean for a pup created by those two energies? Could it even be possible? Could we lose another pup, just to learn that we could never have them?

I could hear Kikyou crying as she ran out of the room. I looked down at my sleeping mate and placed my forehead to hers. I closed my eyes and pressed my fangs together in a silent snarl. Why could we never catch a break? All we wanted was to be happy. We wanted to have a family, raise our pups, and see them have their own families. Once again, that was being taken from us.

Three hours is how long I stayed like that. The only time I released her was when she had to regurgitate. She was now once again curled into my chest, sleeping. She looked so pale and weak that I wanted to howl out my sorrow and frustrations.

When I heard a small knock on my door, I turned to see Father standing in the doorway. He motioned for me to follow him. I looked down at Kagome for a second before doing as he asked. When I was in the hallway, he turned around and hugged me so tightly, I knew InuYasha had told him. At his embrace, I felt any control I had snap.

I wrapped my own arms around him and cried. I was ashamed of myself for letting out any emotion like this. I hated that it was being seen by my father. I hated that I even needed to feel this way. Kagome and I should be able to have as many pups as we wanted, but instead, we may lose another one.

After a few moments, I pulled away from him and looked in a different direction. I quickly wiped my face, hiding that I had ever showed any weakness. I watched as he did the same thing before turning and making his way downstairs. I could feel the entire pack in the living room, minus Kouga and Ayame who were in a different country, and I knew we were going to have a family meeting. Reluctantly, I followed him.

I didn't look at anybody as I sat down in a chair. I could feel their eyes on me, and it just angered me. I didn't want anybody's pity. I just wanted my pup. I wanted it to be born safe and healthy, but it appears I wouldn't get that.

"Have you told her?" Sango asked, leaned over on the couch. She had her elbows on her knees and she looked just as upset as the rest of us.

"No. How can I tell her she may lose another pup? Naraku killed our first two. Now our energies are taking the third. If this is indeed the case, it means we can never have pups. How can I tell her that?" I asked, closing my eyes as I looked away.

"She has a right to know. I know you don't want to hear it, but she should be warned before…" Izayoi started, but trailed off as a look of sadness overcame her. Father put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"It doesn't make sense." Miroku interrupted, looking thoughtful.

"How does it not make sense? Don't get me wrong, I wish it didn't, but it does." InuYasha argued.

"The fighting energies makes perfect sense, for a miko who does not have the control that Kagome does." Miroku started. "Plus the timing is off."

"Explain." I demanded, looking for any form of hope I could grasp on to.

"Well, first things first. When you got her pregnant, you didn't know. You should have smelled it at least the next day, right?" He asked.

"Normally, yes, but because my beast took over, I knotted with her. It was not a claiming tie." I admitted.

"Which means you tied with the intentions of getting her pregnant. The only way your beast would have released her was if you smelled your seed take hold or if you grew tired." Father finished before looking thoughtful again. "Obviously your beast assumed that she didn't conceive and gave up because she was able to surprise you with it."

"Because she hid her scent. One thing I had wondered was why you weren't suspicious." Izayoi butted in. "If she hid her scent, you wouldn't have smelled her at all."

"I did smell her. I noticed her fertility was late, but I assumed it was because of stress. But I was able to smell her like normal." I argued.

"Which means she blocked only certain scents." Miroku stated, making all of us look at him. "Do you realize how much concentration that takes? Even I cannot block my scent and hold it for more than an hour. She, on the other hand, was able to _filter_ her scent. She was able to decide what you could and could not smell."

"Not to mention she was able to keep that going for a few days. She told me she waited until the height of her ovulation to make sure there was no reason why it wouldn't take." Izayoi added.

"So let me get this straight. Kagome is strong enough to not only filter her scent, but to hold up the barrier for days at a time, even while sleeping?" Miroku asked. At our silence, he continued. "How is it that, all of a sudden, she cannot tame the reiki in her child?"

"Because it is not her reiki?" Sango questioned.

"It doesn't matter. The reiki is _inside_ of her. At the moment, it is essentially a part of her." Miroku argued, shaking his head as he thought.

"Kaede said if either side wins, the pup will die." InuYasha interrupted, making me flinch. That was the first time anybody had said the actual word.

"True, but if Kagome can push back the reiki enough so that the youki doesn't feel threatened, the fighting should stop." Miroku explained, making my eyes go wide.

"Then we need to tell her! She may be able to save our pup!" I exclaimed, leaning forward in the chair.

"I believe she already is." Miroku stated, making me tense. "At the moment of conception, she would have felt the rise of her reiki. That is why I said the timing is off."

"In other words," Kikyou started. "Why has this waited almost two months to happen? Kagome would never allow anything to happen to her child so she most likely knew and just didn't tell anybody."

"That also means, even now, she is holding off the pup's reiki." Father added. "She would use up all of her energy before she gave up."

"So then why is this happening?" I asked, my shoulders slumping again as I put my face in my hands. "What is happening to my mate?"

"Am I interrupting something?" A new voice asked, causing all of us to look up. I let out an annoyed growl at the sight of my mother. This was the last thing I needed at the moment.

"Satori, this is not the time." Father growled, his own anger evident. His eyes glanced in my direction to gauge my reaction.

"Kagome told me to meet her here. I had not realized she planned on me meeting everyone." Satori said, looking over the crowd.

"I forgot that was today." I snarled.

"Oi, Wench, I don't know who you are, but you have been told to leave. We don't need any trouble right now." InuYasha said, walking up to my mother. She reached out a hand and grabbed his chin, receiving a growl from every inu in the room.

"You are Kenta's pup." She said, looking him over before releasing him.

"What of it?" InuYasha asked, crossing his arms.

"I can only imagine how horrible your mate's pregnancy was, Kenta. You must not love her to put her through such a thing." Satori replied, looking at Father. Instantly, my brain began tumbling over her words.

"Actually, my pregnancy wasn't that bad." Izayoi answered. I stood up and pushed InuYasha out of the way so that I could stand in front of my mother.

"What do you mean by 'horrible pregnancy'?" I asked, trying to hide my shaking hands.

"Why do you think many yokai do not mate humans? A hanyou pregnancy is hard on the mother." She stated with a wave of her hand.

"Explain!" I snapped.

"Calm yourself, Pup. The more youki the child possess, the more it requires from its host. Depending on the strength of the sire, it could be disastrous. Your father is a daiyokai. His youki is strong which is why I am a little surprised that the human mate did not have a difficult pregnancy." She answered, her eyes trailing to Izayoi at the end of her sentence.

"My youki could be doing this to her?" I asked, more to myself than to her.

"I see Kagome is having a rough time." Satori said with a sigh. "It saddens me to hear. The girl was growing on me. She was feisty."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha bellowed, his hands clenching into fists.

"It means she may die." She answered, making just about everyone gasp. "A human's body is not designed to hold that much power. It is why many hanyous do not live till birth. Did you not know this? Kenta, you should have at least known this."

"The only pregnancies I was a part of were Izayoi's and Kikyou's. Izayoi never had this problem and Sakura has hardly any demon in her." Father replied through clenched teeth. I fell back into a chair, suddenly not able to hold myself up. My mate was going to die.

"But that is wrong, too. We just talked about this. Kagome holds just as much power in her body as Sesshomaru." Miroku stated. "She should be the one person who can have a hanyou with no problem. We have already discussed how strong her reiki is."

"She is a miko?" Satori asked, looking legitimately surprised. "The monk may be right. She is almost two months pregnant…I believe a week away. If she did not have immense strength and control, the reiki and youki present would clash almost immediately."

"So then what the fuck is wrong with my mate!?" I snarled, losing my control. I pushed off of the chair and began pacing around the floor, trying to think of anything that could be wrong.

"Sesshomaru?" A soft, weak voice called. I looked up to see Kagome standing in the hallway, her frail arm resting on the wall in an attempt to hold her up.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, flash-stepping to her side. The moment she was in my arms, she leaned against me.

"I'm hungry." She whispered.

"Of course you're hungry. You haven't been able to eat today." Kikyou soothed, walking over to us.

"You don't understand. I feel like I haven't eaten in days. I'm so hungry, it hurts." She whimpered, placing a hand on her stomach.

"That's the problem!" Satori hummed, a look of relief flashing in her eyes. Why does it seem as if she cares for my mate?

"Explain." Father demanded, not taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, set her down on the couch. I can show you how to help her." Mother informed, ignoring Father. When I growled at her, she rolled her eyes. "I do not want the girl to die. As I said, she is feisty, and that is intriguing. Trust me, Pup."

"If she ever wants to get on your good side, she won't hurt Kagome." Father agreed, looking just as tense as I did. I knew his words were also meant as a warning for Satori. She just waved her hand and made her way to the couch before looking at me.

I looked down at Kagome who nodded at me. Reluctantly, I picked her up gently and placed her on the couch. I kneeled down beside her and held her hand in mine. Satori also crouched beside her before gently lifting up Kagome's shirt.

"I am surprised, Little Human. You are showing quite quickly. Even if you were a yokai, you would not show this much. Are you by any chance having twins or more?" Satori asked, running her hand over Kagome's slightly swollen stomach.

"No, the doctor has checked. She just assumes the pup will be large like its father." Kagome answered weakly. Satori gave a small nod before a green glow began to grow under her hand. I instantly growled in warning.

"Shush, Pup." She reprimanded, making me growl again. "Does that feel better?"

"Actually, yeah." Kagome confessed, looking confused. "I don't feel as sick, nor as hungry."

"Explain?" I asked, my voice much gentler. I was just happy to see some color returning to Kagome's face.

"Since you are being so nice." Satori teased, still running her glowing hand over Kagome's stomach. "First, give me your hand, Sesshomaru." I hesitated but did as she asked. She pulled my hand next to her glowing one, and I instantly realized the green glow was her youki. "Now, concentrate. You need to summon your youki, but just the energy portion of it. I know, being a male, you normally would never do something this gentle, but I will not always be here to do this. Keep in mind, if you do this incorrectly, you will hurt your mate."

I looked at her for a second before nodding. I could do this if it meant I would help Kagome. I summoned my youki into my hand but, using Kagome's idea, applied a small filter. None of my harmful and harsh youki could pass through, leaving only the energy portion of it. Instantly, my hand glowed a bright green and Mother smiled.

"You are a quick learner. Now, place you hand to her stomach." She ordered softly. Without hesitation, I did so and couldn't stop my eyes from widening. It was as if something was pulling my youki into Kagome's abdomen.

"What is this?" I asked as Mother pulled her hand away from Kagome. I noticed that the pull was slowing down until it came to a complete stop.

"You may remove you hand, Sesshomaru. The pup is full." Satori said, once again ignoring a question.

"I get it." Father said, smiling. I looked to Kagome who looked immensely better.

"Well, I don't, and neither does the father of the pup, so someone explain it." InuYasha snapped.

"When a female yokai is pregnant, she feeds her pup in more ways than one. She takes in her nutrients from the foods she ingests, which is all humans would normally need to do." Satori started, standing back up. "However, a yokai pup also feeds off of youki. It is what is used to make it strong."

"I have no youki to give which is why I was so hungry all of the time. I wasn't able to feed my pup like I needed to." Kagome whispered, understanding what Mother was saying.

"Indeed, Child. You grew as sick as you were today because of how hungry your pup was." Satori agreed.

"So I just need to give Kagome my youki, just like you did, and she and the pup will be fine?" I asked, feeling as if a giant weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Correct. Every two to three days, you will need to repeat what I just taught you."

"What about InuYasha? I never had to do that with Izayoi." Father asked, making me worry again.

"InuYasha was not strong." Mother started, receiving a glare from said hanyou. "Do not give me that look, Boy. You carry the blood of the great Inu no Taisho. You are strong just from that, but you were not strong enough to handle any more youki which meant you did not need to take any from Kenta."

"What does that mean for my pup?" I asked, squeezing Kagome's hand as she began to sit up.

"It means the pup is going to have a strength never before heard of. The pup will be a mixture of two evils, combined into one. Its power will surpass even yours, Sesshomaru." Mother answered, making me look at Kagome who was worried

"You two can handle anything so wipe those worried looks off of your faces." Father said, taking a step towards Kagome and placing a hand on the side of her face. "You had me worried, Little Daughter. Do not scare us again."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Kagome apologized as Father pulled away.

"Your pup's powers will not reach full potential until it reaches maturity. You will have time to train it to control its reiki and youki." Satori added and I was able to finally relax completely.

"My dear Kagome, I must know. Did you know about the fight between the two energies?" Miroku asked. I looked towards my mate, also curious. I knew the answer just by the way she lowered her head, refusing to look at anyone.

"Please don't be mad. I didn't want to worry anyone. It's easy to control, and it won't be a problem." She whispered, her hands twisting together. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest.

"Kagome, do not keep these secrets from me. I do not care if it is something you believe does not matter. I want to know. No more secrets." I stated, growling my approval when she nodded her head before nuzzling into my neck.

"At least the girl knows inu instincts. I will return to you at a later date, Little Human. I believe we still have some things to discuss. Try not to die before then. I would not be happy." Satori stated with a wave of her hand before leaving the room, and then eventually the house.

"I do believe she likes you Kagome." Father said, his high amount of shock evident on his face.

"I guess if anyone can break through to her, it would be our daughter." Izayoi laughed, making the others chuckle as well.

"Guys." Kagome interrupted before sitting up to look at everyone. "I really want tacos."

"I'll go buy the whole fucking store!" InuYasha yelled, running out of the house. Kagome busted out laughing, the sound of it washing away any stress and tension still in the room.

"I love you, Mate." I whispered with a large smile on my face.

"And I love you." She replied just as I pushed my lips onto hers. This woman would always hold my heart.

-sSs-

So I know my teaser said something about Kagome showing Satori something. That will happen, just not in this chapter or Chapter 6. This chapter ended up way too long so I broke it down into two. Chapter 7 will be about Satori and Kagome. Please don't hate me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.

Teaser: Chapter 6: Guilty: Why does Sesshomaru feel so guilty? How can Kagome help him? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Guilty

Kagome

I groaned at the feeling of something rubbing my stomach. After a few minutes, I finally opened my eyes, pulling myself away from the sleep world. I looked down to see a large glowing hand over my stomach and I couldn't help but smile.

For a week now, Sesshomaru has been making sure he gives our pup his youki. It's gotten to the point where it almost seems as if he can understand the pup, even while in my womb. I don't have to tell him when I'm hungry, he just knows.

"I did not mean to wake you." He said, looking up at me while never moving his hand.

"It's fine. I needed to get up anyway." I replied, stretching.

"How do you feel?"

"It's been a week since that whole thing happened. I'm fine, Sesshomaru." I stated, sitting up a little bit. I received a glare that sent a shiver running down my spine. It's not often that he's able to get a reaction from me with just a look, but it was easy to see I just upset him.

"Do not give me that tone. I will worry over you if I want to, especially since you insist on giving me reasons to do so." He growled before looking back towards my stomach. He pulled back his youki before letting his hand rest over the pup.

"It's not my fault. I didn't know, just like you didn't, nor did anybody else." I retorted, instantly regretting it when I saw the visible flinch he had. He leaned down slowly and gently kissed the small bump that was growing quickly.

"I should have known. I am the father, and a full yokai. I should have known what was happening, but I didn't." He growled. I knew he wasn't angry at me and that his growl was directed towards himself.

I hated seeing him like this and I wanted it to stop. I grabbed his face gently and brought it up to mine. I gently kissed him, trying to show him I didn't blame him for what happened. I could tell he was still stiff so, with a sigh, I pulled away. I gently pushed his head down to my chest and cradled him as his arms went around my waist.

"What happened sucked, okay? I haven't been sick like that before, and I don't want it to happen again. But it wasn't anybody's fault. You saying that you caused it because you didn't know is like me saying it's my fault because I'm human. Sesshomaru, you aren't expected to know everything. This is your first pregnancy, just as it is mine. We will learn as our pup grows." I whispered while trailing my fingers through his hair. His hand reached up and slowly grabbed mine before lacing our fingers together.

"You are too forgiving, my little miko." He replied before turning his head to look at me.

"There is nothing to forgive. We are both healthy so let's stop looking at the past and look towards our future." I smirked as I looked down into his golden eyes. He sat up and gave me a gentle kiss.

"You should not have this much power over me." He said in between a dozen kisses placed all over my face.

"You're stronger than me." I giggled as his hands slowly made their way to my side.

"Of course I am, but you hold all of that power in the palm of your hand." He stated before pressing his fingers into my side, causing me to laugh.

"Stop!" I giggled as he continued to tickle me. I grabbed his hands, trying to get him to stop but only laughed more as he sped up.

"Beg me. I must regain some of my control with you." He replied, a wicked grin on his face.

"Please! You're going to make me pee!" I begged, hoping that would make him stop. Instantly, his hands stilled but didn't leave my side.

"You are evil." I glared before crossing my arms.

"Yes, but you still seem to love me." He teased before kissing my forehead.

"I'm not so sure anymore." I retorted, noticing the way his eyes narrowed.

"Woman, you will not play these games." He growled.

"Or what? Your threats mean nothing because you won't do anything." I scolded, giving him my own glare.

"You say that I will not do anything. I believe it is time to show you exactly what I am capable of." He warned before crashing his lips against mine.

I instantly melted against his kiss and couldn't help but let out a moan. In that moment, he plunged his tongue deep into my mouth. I let him taste me in every way possible, his muscle running against every part of my mouth.

I ran my hands up over his bare chest and loved the way he let out his own moan. Just as his touch lit my skin on fire, my touch did the same to him. I trailed my fingers over his tight muscles before resting them on his shoulders.

I could feel his growing erection pressing firmly into my thigh, and I was beginning to wonder just how this was punishment. Then again, Sesshomaru will always have his ways to punish me, and I'm sure I will find out soon enough.

His hands soon trailed under my shirt, pulling it up over my shoulders before it found its way to the floor. I didn't even have time to react before a nipple was suddenly sucked into a hungry mouth. I couldn't help but gasp as his tongue teased my bud. I arched my back, pushing myself further into his mouth.

He quickly switched breasts while smacking his hand over the already-sensitive bud. The warm wetness of his saliva seemed cold compared to the after-burn of his hit. I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back, running my nails along his skin.

He growled his arousal, sending vibrations through my nipple. I moaned at his touch, a way to beg for more. I arched my hips as he pulled down my shorts, leaving me completely bare before him. He pushed a knee in between my legs, opening my thighs for him.

Ever so slowly, one little finger pushed into my folds and found my now-swollen clit. I tossed my head back and pushed my womanhood into his hand as that one finger teased me. At his chuckle, I knew he had figured out his plan for my punishment, but my mind was so foggy from the pleasure, I couldn't think of what it could possibly be.

I continued to move my hips against his hand as that familiar coil began building in my stomach. I knew that soon I wouldn't be able to fight it, and I wasn't sure I even wanted to. This man knew how to pleasure me, and he made sure to do so thoroughly.

Just as I was about to fall off of that cliff, he abruptly pulled his hand away, leaving me feeling cold. Opening my eyes, I was met with amusement swimming deep within gold. I whimpered as I realized just what my punishment was. He planned on bringing me to completion but never letting me fall over that edge.

"This is cruel." I panted, wiggling my hips in an effort to get him to touch me again.

"I am just getting started. I wonder how many times I can bring you to orgasm, just to stop you." He purred as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"I will get you back for this." I growled. Removing my hands from his back, I began reaching down for his pants. Before I even had a chance to react, my arms were suddenly handcuffed together. A rope was tied to the headboard, holding my arms above my head.

"You will do nothing except beg. Beg me to forgive you. Beg your alpha to give you the completion you desire." He rumbled as he shoved two fingers deep inside of me. I gasped out and pulled on the bindings holding my arms in place.

Why did I have to fall in love with a demon? I could have gotten a human, one who I could overpower, but no, I had to be attracted to the one person who is stronger than me. Moving my hips along with his finger, moans and gasps were the only things that could be heard from me.

"So wet. You are already ready for me, Kagome. The question is, should I let you have me?" He teased, sitting back on his legs so he could watch me squirm under his touch.

His long silver hair pooled on the bed around him as his fingers continued to pump into me. His eyes were glazed over in his amusement and lust as he continued to change his rhythm with his hand. Fast and hard to slow and soft, just to go back again.

Once again, I just about reached ecstasy when his hand was yanked from inside me. The whimper that tore itself from my throat couldn't be fought, and I suddenly felt very weak compared to him. I watched as he licked his fingers clean of my nectar, watching me the entire time.

"What do you want, Kagome?" He asked, making me groan. I could do this. I could hold out. Eventually he will get tired of teasing me and give me what I want…right?

I once again ignored his question as I watched him ever so slowly lower his head to my bent knee. He grabbed it and began kissing it softly, leading a trail to my weeping cunt. The first warm contact of tongue to vagina left me gasping for air.

It was slow and long, and I felt as if I was dying just from that one lick. I could hear his own growl of appreciation at my flavor as he removed his tongue from me just to start again. His treatment of me never changed, torturously bringing me back to that brink.

When he pulled away licking his lips just before I finally reached that moment, I couldn't help but throw a small tantrum. What he was doing was just wrong, and he knew it. His laugh at my reaction told me just how much he was enjoying my pain, and I suddenly realized he would not tire of this. To get the release I wanted, I would have to beg.

My eyes watched ever movement he made while biting my lower lip. He very slowly pushed down his pants, freeing his very stiff cock. He looked me over before giving me an evil grin. My eyes widened as he began to crawl over me, the tip of his cock pressing ever so lightly against my skin.

"You will suck me." He demanded, placing his knees on either side of my raised shoulders.

I looked up at him and received a growl for my hesitation. I knew this was a demand he wanted met. He grabbed his cock and placed the head of it against my lips. Instinctively, I opened my mouth and moaned as he pushed his length into me.

He let out a hiss while grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling my head up so I could take more of him in. I had no problem giving him a blow. In fact, I enjoyed it, and because I was busy, there was one thing he wasn't paying attention to.

He never tied down my legs so, while I swirled my tongue around his length and sucked on his cock, I rubbed my thighs together, relieving that tension. His hand tightened in my hair as he thrust into my mouth with his own moan.

I could taste his pre-cum, and it left me wanting more. From the rubbing of my legs together, I could feel that tension building and, against my will, my own moan could be heard. The moment the sound left my lips, Sesshomaru pulled his cock from my mouth and was pulling my legs apart immediately. Damn him and his demon speed.

"You almost beat me at my own game, Little One. You should have remained quiet for I would have never noticed." He purred, looking just as amused now as he did before.

He was crouched in between my legs, one hand on each of my knees. His hair tickled my thighs as he looked up at me through his bangs. I could see the red tint in his orbs and I groaned. His beast was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"You know what you must do, my little Kagome." He teased as he let his tongue fall out of his mouth to lick dangerously close to my soaking wet cunt. I could feel the bed beginning to get soaked from my juices, and I knew he was immensely pleased that he had this much control over me. He would win.

"Please!" I cried as one of his knuckles lightly ran over my pearl.

"Please what?" He asked, watching his finger torture me. I just about let out a sob full of need as he repositioned himself and pressed his manhood against my clit. He ran it over the length of my folds, giving me what I wanted without actually giving it to me.

"Kami, Sesshomaru! Please fuck me!" I snapped, pulling at my restraints.

In that moment, he slammed his cock into me, causing both of us to moan out from the contact. Without pulling from me, he reached up and undid my ties, allowing me control of my arms again. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me up to him so that I was sitting on his knees while his legs were bent under him.

"Was that so hard?" He teased as he thrust into me again. I couldn't even speak at this point so instead, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pushed my lips to his.

He didn't deserve my kisses but it would distract him enough to keep him going. I nibbled on his bottom lip, tugging it slightly with my teeth. He growled as his hands tightened on my waist while he found a steady rhythm to plunge into me.

"Ka-go-me." He breathed as he tossed his head back. Just as I was about to fall over that edge, I just about screamed when his hips stopped moving.

"Why?!" I questioned, placing my face on his shoulder.

"You only asked me to take you, nothing more." He stated while nibbling against my neck. I groaned in frustration and tried to move my own hips. He nipped my shoulder, reprimanding me for my actions while tightening his grip on me so that I could no longer move.

"Please make me cum." I begged quietly. I hated begging, and he knew it. That was why he was enjoying this so much. He was becoming the ultimate alpha. I had to ask him for the right to even orgasm.

"Louder. I don't think I heard you." He growled, thrusting into me once. I could tell it was taking everything he had to hold back, but his control was a lot better than mine and he would still win.

"Please make me cum." I begged loudly. Frustrated tears were now rolling down my face. As he began kissing away the saltiness, he moved within me, slowly at first, but he soon picked up the pace as his own end neared.

"Kami, Kagome." He moaned as he pounded into me. His claws dug into my skin just as my blunt nails did with his. Once again, that familiar tightening took place, and I prayed to the Kami that he would finally give me what I needed.

The moment I reached my orgasm, my walls tightened more than they ever had before. I could see white spots as my voice was choked off from the sheer ecstasy coursing through my veins. Sesshomaru let out his own loud moan as he stilled inside of me, his entire body tense with his own orgasm. He pushed into me one last time because of the aftershock of our release.

For a few minutes, we sat there panting with our foreheads leaned against each other. Both of us had our eyes closed as we held on to one another as if separating would kill us. After a few minutes, he lowered me back to the bed and, with a groan, pulled out of me before plopping onto the bed beside me.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." I growled, looking towards him. He just looked at me and smiled before kissing me on the cheek.

"We will see." He replied, sitting up. "I must go in to work for an hour. There is a meeting that I cannot miss."

"But it's Saturday." I whined, making him smirk.

"I know you will miss me, but you can be without me for a couple of hours." He stated, standing up.

"I see how it is. You won't miss me at all, will you?" I snapped before turning my back to him. I covered my face to hide my smirk. I would make him think I was really upset.

"Kagome, you know that is not true." He argued, worry in his voice. I didn't say anything. Instead, I made my eyes water so that he would smell the tears. This was my payback. Instantly, his hands were on my wrists, gently trying to pull them from my face. I pushed him away with my elbow and made a sobbing noise.

"Love, don't cry. You know I'll miss you. I love you." He soothed, making me smile. He hated seeing me cry, especially when he was the cause of it, which hardly ever happened. I tried turning away from him but was held in place. His strong hands pulled mine away from my face, and I couldn't keep myself from smiling at him.

"You know I cannot stand to see you cry. Did you trick me?" He growled, his golden eyes full of anger.

"It's payback." I teased before sticking out my tongue. I let out a little squeal when his fingers suddenly grabbed my tongue and wouldn't let go.

"Do you find it funny to make me think I have hurt you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing when I nodded. He let go of my tongue and, without another word, stood and walked to the bathroom. I realized that maybe I had taken it too far.

He has always been protective over me, both physically and emotionally. When I was sick a week ago, it was just as hard for him as it was for me. I sighed before crawling out of the bed. I walked into the bathroom to see Sesshomaru turning on the water to the shower. Before he had a chance to get in, I wrapped my hands around his waist and held on for dear life.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you think that you upset me." I whispered. He was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"I can feel you." He said, looking at me out the corner of his eye. "I can feel your stomach on my back."

I looked down at my stomach, the bump now much more noticeable. "I guess I am getting big enough for you to feel it."

"Indeed." He replied before slumping his shoulders. He turned in my grasp and wrapped his arms around my waist. I bared my neck to him, apologizing to him again. He slowly began nuzzling into my neck, telling me that he accepted. I giggled as he accidentally tickled me.

"In a month, we will know what our pup is." I informed, smiling up at him as he pulled away slightly.

"Yes. What do you hope for?" He asked, moving a hand to rest on my stomach.

"I don't really care as long as it's healthy." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Nor do I." He agreed, kissing me gently. "Shower with me?"

"Of course." I giggled before he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shower. At this rate, he will never make it to his meeting.

-sSs-

Teaser: Chapter 7: Breakthrough: How does Kagome help Satori see the error of her ways? Can Kagome finally get through to the cold woman so that she can have a relationship with her son? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Breakthrough

Kenta

I sat beside Kagome, watching as she texted Sesshomaru back. I hadn't been able to spend much time with her since she became pregnant due to Sesshomaru being protective, and only after begging him for three days did he finally agree to us having a father-daughter day at the mall.

"You bought too many shoes." I stated, looking towards the many bags on the floor by our table.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. I loved them all." She whined, her own eyes trailing over to her new purchases.

"You know, pretty soon, you won't be able to wear them anymore." I said, then chuckled as she glared at me. If looks could kill…

"Don't remind me. Sesshomaru has already threatened to take all of my shoes and hide them. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't walk." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I would not put it past him to do so. He only worries for your safety." I defended, knowing just how much Sesshomaru loved this small girl.

"I know, and I'm not mad at him. I just hate being short." She sighed, making me laugh.

"How is your pup doing?" I asked, seeing how her stomach was now noticeable. Not by much, but enough for me to wonder. Satori was right that day. Even a full yokai would not be showing this much so soon.

"Hungry all the time. Sesshomaru has to give me his youki twice a day now." Kagome answered, rubbing her small bulge.

"Is the pup hungry now? I could call Sesshomaru." I said quickly. Seeing Kagome as sick as she had been reminded me too much of when she had died. I did not like seeing my daughter look so helpless.

"It's a little hungry, but it will be fine until we get home." She replied, making my eyebrows furrow.

I had to admit watching Sesshomaru feed their pup did make me somewhat jealous. I never got to experience anything like that with my own pups so I had been practicing filtering my youki in the hopes that Kagome may let me feed her child one day.

"I can do it, Kagome." I said, trying not to sound nervous. She looked up at me with surprise before smiling.

"Okay. As long as nobody will see." She replied.

I instantly relaxed and looked around, making sure nobody was looking. I watched as Kagome lifted up her shirt, exposing her swollen stomach, and I couldn't help but smile. No one would ever understand how happy it makes me to be a grandfather.

When I was sure no one would see, I summoned my youki and placed my hand over her stomach. A gasp forced its way out of my mouth as I felt my energy being pulled gently from my hand. I looked up at Kagome, who was smiling at my expression, before looking back down at her unborn pup.

"I can feel it." I whispered, amazed at what was happening.

"Yea, Sesshomaru says the pup takes what it needs, then stops." Kagome replied. "Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." I answered, noticing the way she sounded unsure.

"Why did you and Mom never have another baby after InuYasha?" She asked. I sighed and glanced up at her.

"Your mother died giving birth to InuYasha. I was able to use Tenseiga to bring her back, but I was unwilling to put her at risk again. As you know, Tenseiga only works once." I answered truthfully, not taking my eyes from her swelling stomach.

"Can I ask why she died?" Kagome continued.

"It was just complications with delivery, although Satori has me thinking that maybe it was more. I was never there for Sesshomaru before he was born. Satori wouldn't allow it. I never even got to see her grow with him. She stayed away until she gave birth. Then she put him in my arms and left. It was the happiest, and saddest, moment of my life." I started before pausing to think. "When I got Izayoi pregnant, I didn't really know what to expect. I didn't know that hanyou pregnancies were harder than yokai pregnancies. I now sometimes wonder if it was my fault that Izayoi died."

"It wasn't your fault, Daddy. That's like saying it was Sesshomaru's fault I died. It just happened, but you saved her." Kagome soothed, making me smile. I pulled my hand away from her stomach when I noticed the pup was no longer taking my youki.

"It was easy to accept that I could never get Izayoi pregnant again, but it was disappointing. We both wanted a daughter so bad, and that devastated her more than anything. Then, a few years later, you showed up on our doorstep." I said, noticing the warm smile she gave me.

"I'm glad I found you." She whispered before pulling her shirt over her stomach. "You and Mom and everyone else are my real family. You raised me as your own. You took me in, even with me having reiki. Thank-you, Daddy."

I reached over and hugged her tightly, careful not to hurt her growing pup. "You will always be my little girl."

"Do you think Tenseiga will work on me since I have already died?" Kagome suddenly asked, making me pull away from her. I looked at her, confused as to why she would ask a question like that.

"I don't really know. I assume that it would because you were brought back by the jewel. Why do you ask, Kagome?" I inquired, hating where this conversation was going.

"I know that this is a strange request. I've already talked to Sesshomaru about it. Well, not about Tenseiga, but about you. Anyway, we both wanted to know if you would be in the room with us when I give birth. Sesshomaru is scared, although he won't admit it, and could use the support. You're the only one he trusts enough to give that support. And…you could wield Tenseiga if you need to." She explained, making my heart drop. I, of course, loved her offer, but hated the reasoning behind it.

"You won't need Tenseiga." I declared, pulling away from her slightly.

"Daddy, pl–"

"No. You don't need me in the room. Sesshomaru will be fine, and so will you." I snapped, looking away from her. She was silent for a moment, and I inwardly groaned when I smelt her tears. I hated it when she, or any female, cried, and now she was crying because of me.

"I need to go to the restroom." She whispered before standing up.

"Kagome, wait!" I called. She didn't stop, and all I could do was sigh before putting my elbows on the table and hiding my face.

How could she ask me to do that? How could she expect me to see her that way again? She didn't understand where I was coming from. I'm sure if I told Sesshomaru what she was thinking, he would be just as pissed as I was. Kagome should never be thinking about her death, especially when she is pupped. She should be happy right now, nothing else.

"It seems you have upset her." A female voice rang out, making me groan. Of all the people to be here, it had to be her.

"Satori, I am not in the mood to deal with you." I growled, not looking up.

"It seems you are going to have to deal with an angry Sesshomaru." Satori replied before pulling out a chair and sitting down. "I do not think her request is so horrible."

"I have already had to see her dead once. I don't want to do it again." I replied, looking up at her.

"So, because you are too weak to see her in death, you will let her remain that way?" She asked, making me growl.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"You are the only one who can wield Tenseiga, yet you refuse to be there for your daughter if she needs you because you do not wish to see her in death. You would rather her stay dead then step up and save her, if need be." Satori stated, making me groan. Damn her. Of course she had to be right.

"Daddy, can you take me home?" Kagome asked before stopping as she spotted Satori.

I could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying and I instantly felt guilty. I jumped up from my chair and wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me. Her hands tightened in my shirt and I could feel her shoulders trembling.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have snapped like I did." I whispered. "I just didn't like the idea of you dying, but I would be honored to be in the room with you."

"I don't think I will die. I just want Tenseiga there, just in case." She replied, making me calm slightly. If she truly believes she will be okay, I will give her whatever she wants.

"Little Human, the last time we were supposed to meet, you were sick. I wish to have that meeting now." Satori interrupted, making me growl. Kagome chuckled as she pulled away slightly.

"Can I see your wallet?" Kagome asked me. I raised an eyebrow but complied, handing her the folded leather. She flipped through it for a second before smiling and pulling something out. She handed me back my wallet and sat down at the table.

"I know why you don't like humans. You believe they are weak." Kagome started before pushing a picture over in front of Satori, who looked at it curiously. "I'm going to prove not all humans are weak. This is Rin. Sesshomaru adopted her when she was one-and-a-half years old. He found her when she was only a couple days old in a trash can. She had been abandoned at birth and left to die. Then the system took her from Sesshomaru when she was one, and he had to fight tooth and nail for six months to get her back. After all of this, she is still the happiest little girl I have ever met."

"Does she know?" Satori asked, looking at the picture, still very obviously in thought.

"Yes. She knows about her adoption. Sesshomaru and I had no choice but to tell her when we adopted our kit, Shippo. It brought up too many questions that we couldn't answer." Kagome answered, making me remember the day they told Rin the truth. She had been upset at first but soon realized that it didn't change anything.

"Hn. I would like to meet this little human." Satori said, looking back up to us. Kagome nodded before taking the picture and handing it me.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" I asked while putting the picture of Rin away.

"She won't harm her. I won't let her." Kagome answered with one of her sweet smiles before turning to Satori. "She is in school now, but I will call Kaede and tell her that I will pick up the children."

A few hours later, the three of us stood outside of my large SUV. Satori hated being in the human vehicle, but she dealt with it and kept her moaning to a minimum. Even I had to admit that there was a difference in the cold demon.

She looked at Kagome with such curiosity, it was nerve-wracking, even for me. Kagome, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. She just sat in silence while holding her hand to her stomach. Somehow, she was once again working her magic, this time on the female who I never thought I would see again.

"Mommy!" A little voice yelled, bringing me from my thoughts. Kagome knelt down and held up her hands for the two little bundles that tore through the crowd and into her arms.

"Mama, we learned to write our names today!" Shippo exclaimed, climbing onto Kagome's shoulder as she stood up with Rin against her hip.

"How is my baby sister?" Rin asked, placing a tiny hand on Kagome's swollen abdomen.

"Brother, not sister!" Shippo yelled, causing Kagome to laugh.

"We will know in a few weeks whether the pup is a boy or a girl." Kagome said, her tone motherly. "I have someone I want you to meet."

I watched as Kagome made her way to us, Satori never taking her eyes off of the woman, or Rin. Kagome stood just in front of Satori and looked up at her with trusting eyes.

"Rin, Shippo, this is Satori." Kagome said, introducing the small children to their grandmother.

"You're really pretty, like my daddy." Rin said, looking over Satori, who widened her eyes slightly at the small child. I smirked when Satori let her concealment fall off in an attempt to scare Rin. As if that would work.

"You look like my daddy, too!" Rin exclaimed, shocking Satori even more when she reached out and ran her hands over her markings.

"Are you not scared of a demon?" Satori asked, letting the small child touch her face.

"No. I know that some demons are bad, like the one that hurt Mommy, but her and Daddy will keep me safe." Rin explained while Shippo nodded his head in agreement.

"A demon hurt your mommy?" Satori inquired, glancing up at Kagome.

"Yea, he killed her and Daddy cried, but then this–"

"Rin, that's enough." Kagome interrupted with a tone that told Rin not to speak of that topic anymore.

"Interesting. Why are you so happy, Child? Your real parents left you and you watched your adoptive mother die. How can you still be so trusting?" Satori asked, making me growl.

"I'm happy because I still have my family. And I trust my family because they love me and I know they will keep me safe." Rin said, making me smile. I knew then what Kagome's plan was. If Rin, who was still so young, could have the kind of life she had been through and still not let that ruin her, that showed some humans were worthy of a demon's loyalty. I could easily see Satori was thinking along the same lines.

"Do you know why I look like your father?" Satori asked the small child.

"I know. You smell like him, kind of. You're his mama, aren't you?" Shippo cut in, getting an approving smile from Satori.

"Yes, Young Kit. Your father is my son." Satori replied. Just then, Rin launched herself from Kagome and into her arms.

"That means you're our grandma!" Rin squealed, catching Satori off guard.

"I have never felt so old in my life before. I blame you, Little Human." Satori replied, glaring at Kagome who laughed while the older female held her daughter.

"Would you like to come back to my home, Satori, and get to know the children some more?" Kagome asked, knowing that she just had a breakthrough with the older female.

"I would like that, Little Human. After all, I am a grandma now." Satori answered, looking down at a happy Rin. Once again, Kagome's heart had warmed another's.

Sesshomaru

The moment I entered the house, I knew I wouldn't like what I saw. My sight first landed on Father who held up his hands in defeat and pointed upstairs to where I could hear giggling. With one last glance towards Father, I made my way upstairs and towards the kids' room.

The sight I was greeted with made me freeze. Not only was Kagome on the floor, playing with the children; my own mother was down there as well. She actually looked as if she was enjoying herself and I wondered if maybe I had somehow died.

"Sesshomaru, you're home early." Kagome said, attempting to stand up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet before looking towards Mother.

"I know, I know. You're surprised to see me playing with your children. I'm just as surprised as you are." Mother said, standing up herself. I looked towards Kagome who smiled up at me.

"Is the pup hungry?" I asked, still unable to process that the female who gave me up was playing with my children.

"No. Daddy fed the pup while we were at the mall." Kagome answered.

"Hn." I wasn't sure how I felt about another male feeding my pup like that.

"Don't give me that tone. It was either that or let our pup be hungry." Kagome reprimanded, making me growl slightly.

"I still do not like it, but if it is necessary, I will allow it." I said, nuzzling into her neck. I hated being away from her all day, and right now, I just wanted to cuddle with her.

"Why don't we order some food and watch a movie?" Kagome suggested, making me look towards Mother. "We can invite everyone over."

"If I am welcome, I will stay. It will do me good to get to know everyone in Kenta's pack." Mother stated, making my eyes narrow.

I never expected this from her, and I still wasn't sure how to process it all. When I first met her, she had been so cold and unfeeling. She had reminded me much of myself. It may be possible that the same woman who found her way into my heart did the same with her.

"If you wish." I replied, noticing how the children jumped with excitement.

"We will tell Father and invite the others." I ordered, placing a hand on Kagome's back before guiding her out the door.

We informed Father of the plans, and he and Kagome set to calling everyone. Before long, it was confirmed that everyone would show. I sat in an awkward silence with my mother as Kagome and Father continued with their duties.

"Son, I know you don't trust me, but I do wish to get to know you." Mother stated, making me glance at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Do not harm my mate or pups." I growled, giving her a final warning.

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to. I can feel the power radiating off of your mate, and she would never let me near your pups." Mother said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Can I come by and visit more often?" She asked. I looked at her for a second before giving a curt nod. I did, after all, want to get to know my mother more, and this was my chance to do so.

"Okay. Everyone should be here soon. I think Daddy ordered pizza." Kagome said, walking back into the room. She gave both of us a warm smile before I reached out and pulled her to me. I placed my mouth against her mark and kissed it gently.

"I do not like being away from you." I said as she giggled.

"What do you plan on doing when I go on maternity leave? It will be just like today, except Daddy won't be with me." Kagome said, making me growl.

"I will work from home when it comes time for that." I answered, rubbing my cheek against hers.

"Come on, Son. Give her room to breathe." Father said, looking at us as he walked into the room and towards the couch. I released Kagome slightly but placed my hands around her waist. I pulled her close enough so that I could feel her growing stomach on my own.

"I cannot wait until our pup moves." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Me neither. We still have a bit of time before then though." She laughed, making me growl.

"I am becoming impatient." I admitted before pulling her to the couch and sitting down. I had her sit beside me so she could lean into my side while my arm laid over her shoulders. The children took the opportunity to jump up with us. Rin snuggled beside me while Shippo curled up in my lap.

After that, it didn't take long before the others showed, and as expected, Mother used this time to get to know all of them. Surprisingly, she made no rude comments, except towards InuYasha who fully deserved them.

I couldn't help but share a glance with Father, who gave me a look that mirrored my surprise. I had to admit that Mother was making a real effort to get to know everyone, and I couldn't deny her that. If she was willing to try, then I should be as well.

-sSs-

Here is Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed. I will admit this was not my best chapter, but I was having trouble getting into it. lol.

Teaser: Chapter 8: Family: Who are the new people claiming to be family? Can Kenta keep them away from the person they wish to speak to? What do Sesshomaru and Kagome do with the children for a little family fun day? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Family

Sesshomaru

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a shrill alarm hitting my ears. I groaned before reaching out for the alarm clock I hate so much. After three tries, I was finally successful and smashed the annoying thing into pieces. I rolled back over and wrapped my arms around Kagome who was still sleeping deeply.

I looked down at my mate and couldn't keep the smile off of my face. She was laying on her back with her face towards me. Her long black hair was spread out over the bed and even slightly tangled with mine. Her legs had somehow intertwined with mine and her hand rested on her swollen stomach.

I reached out and placed a large clawed hand over hers and slightly squeezed. She was almost three months pregnant, and soon, we would find out if the pup is a boy or a girl. My patience was wearing thin already, and I hoped I could last until he or she was born.

I chuckled as Kagome stirred slightly before relaxing once again. I hated to wake her but she had promised Shippo and Rin a day at the zoo. As much as they go, I thought they would be bored with it by now, but they seem just as excited every time.

Gently, I raised myself up and hovered over my mate. My silver hair fell over my shoulder and blended with hers. I placed my cheek against hers and softly rubbed it against her. I received a moan before small hands were placed on my face, pushing me away.

"Kagome, you must wake up." I chuckled, kissing her forehead. She moaned again and turned away from me. I would admit, ever since she became pregnant, it was harder for me to wake her. It seemed the pup took more of her energy than we thought it would.

This, of course, worried me. What would happen as she continued to grow and the pup required more sustenance? I hadn't realized how hard a hanyou pregnancy could be on a human. If I had, I would have seriously rethought getting Kagome pregnant. I would never regret my pup, and I will love it, but I worry for my mate constantly.

Another hand gently smacked against my face, pushing me away again. I smiled down at her before an evil thought came to mind. If she refused to wake up for me, I have two others who could do the job. She'll never know what hit her.

I quickly pushed myself from the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants over my boxers. I silently made my way out of my room and walked down to Shippo's. When I opened his door, I saw he was already up and getting dressed. I was proud of how mature he was, but it also saddened me.

He was five years old. He shouldn't be mature. He should be a child and live his life not knowing the horrors of the world around him. Instead, he was stuck with his past. He had to watch his parents' murder and then was tossed around the foster system, just to run away and become homeless. He had to grow up way too quickly, and I hated it.

"Your mother will not wake up. It is up to you and Rin to do it." I said, holding out my hand for him. He smiled before grabbing my hand. I gently pulled him up so he rested on my shoulder.

"You know, Rin is probably still asleep, too." Shippo said, making me smile.

"Indeed. She will be practice for you." I replied, walking towards Rin's door. I silently pushed it open and was greeted with a little girl sprawled out on her bed. The sheets were tangled around her legs and her mouth was open. When a loud snore hit our ears, neither one of us could stop ourselves from laughing.

I walked over to her bed and sat down gently. I could feel Shippo wiggling his little butt on my shoulder before he pounced. Rin let out a squeal-turned-laugh as Shippo tickled her. Her little hands tried pushing him away, much like Kagome did earlier.

"Shippo! Stop!" Rin yelled, tears coming to her eyes. "Daddy! Help me!"

"That's enough, Shippo. She's awake." I chuckled, watching as Shippo let go of her to jump back onto my shoulder. "Rin, I need you and Shippo to wake up your mother."

"Can we tickle her like Shippo did to me?" Rin asked, sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"As long as you are careful. Don't put any weight on her stomach." I informed. When Rin gave a nod, I picked her up and pulled her to my hip. I left her room and made my way back to mine.

I smiled when I noticed Kagome still very much asleep. I shut my door behind me and walked to my bed. I set Rin down on the mattress, making sure not to disturb the bed too much. Shippo jumped from my shoulder and I watched as the two children crawled towards their mother.

Shippo and Rin gave each other a look before attacking, one child on each side. Instantly, Kagome was awake and laughing. After a few seconds, her sleepy mind realized what was happening. She grabbed both children and clutched them to her chest. I laughed as she gave them both sloppy kisses, causing them to try and escape.

"You woke me up. Now you must pay!" She teased, continuing her ministrations. I sat on the bed and watched my family play. Moments like these are the ones a person should live for. I smiled as Kagome's eyes met mine. She gave me a playful glare and I knew she would find a way to get me back later.

"Are we still going to the zoo?" Rin asked as she escaped her mother's kisses.

"Of course. I see Shippo is already dressed. You run along and get dressed, too, Rin. Your father and I will do the same." Kagome answered, sitting up.

"Okay!" Rin squealed before jumping off the bed and running out of the room, Shippo on her heels. I turned back to Kagome before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

"You are cruel." She mumbled, standing up and walking into the closet. I quickly followed, smirking the entire way.

"I did try to wake you. You refused, and I knew that you would want to uphold your promise to the pups so I decided to get their help." I said, attempting to defend myself.

"Sure, your intentions were innocent. You got no amusement out of it at all." She stated sarcastically as she pulled her tank top over her shoulders.

"I certainly did not. I simply had no choice in the matter." I replied before wrapping my arms around her waist gently. I placed my chin on her shoulder and glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

"You're a jerk." She said, unable to keep herself from smiling. I turned my head slightly and pressed my lips to her neck. Just that simple action caused her body to shiver and I couldn't stop myself from smirking.

"Is the pup hungry?" I asked, my breath against her skin.

"Slightly." She mumbled before placing her hands over mine. I pushed my youki into my hand and instantly felt the pull of my pup absorbing my energy.

While I continued to feed it, I grazed my fangs against Kagome's neck, causing her to moan slightly. She turned her neck to the side, giving me more access to the soft flesh. I instantly began leaving open-mouthed kisses against her skin. My tongue burst at the taste of her, and I growled with approval.

Her hands slowly left mine and trailed back to rest on my hips. I could feel my cock twitching to life as I moved my lips to her jawline. When I felt the pull on my youki stop, indicating my pup had its fill, I moved my hand up to an exposed breast.

The moment my hand touched her mound, Kagome let out a loud moan. I smirked against her skin as my other hand trailed lower. I pushed my fingers into the small booty shorts she had on, not stopping until I reached her folds.

Without hesitation, I pushed them in and groaned at how slick she already was. By now, I was fully erect, and I wasted no time in showing her that by shoving my hips against her ass. I quickly found her swelling clit and pinched the bud between my fingers while my other hand massaged the breast it grasped.

Kagome leaned her head back over my shoulder as I moved my fingers against her. I moved my lips to her shoulder and nipped slightly as her hands slowly trailed up my sides until the awkward position forced her to remove them. I didn't have to wait long before her fingers reached into my hair, fisting tightly in the silver locks.

I moaned at the sensation as Kagome began bucking her hips against my hand. With my patience running thin, I pulled my hand from between her folds and quickly pushed down her shorts. After pulling her hands from my hair, I released her long enough to push my own pants and boxers to the floor and kicking them away.

"Bend over." I ordered while slowly moving my hand against my cock.

Without saying anything, Kagome bent over and placed her hands on the dressing bench in front of her. She wiggled her ass slightly, giving me a full view of her dripping cunt. I reached out with my free hand and ran a knuckle against her folds, loving the way that slight touch brought out a moan from the small woman. Unable to wait any longer, I positioned my cock at her opening. Instead of pushing in, I placed both of my hands on her ass, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Rin's voice called. I instantly jumped from Kagome and hid behind the hanging clothes. Kagome stood up and pulled on a thong just as Rin and Shippo ran into the closet.

"What is taking so long?" Shippo whined, bouncing in front of Kagome. I rolled my eyes, a little annoyed at my predicament.

"Your father and I have to get dressed, too." Kagome replied, giving them a small chuckle.

"It doesn't take that long." Rin argued. I leaned against the wall behind me, knowing I was going to be hiding for quite some time.

"It does for me. The baby is growing, and it is going to get harder for me to do everyday activities." Kagome replied before rubbing a hand on her stomach. I had to admit that was a good excuse.

"Do you need help?" Shippo asked. I inwardly groaned, seriously hating that I was hiding, naked, from my children in a closet behind my clothes.

"No. When your father returns from the bathroom, he will help me. You two run along and play. We will be down shortly." Kagome said, making me sigh with relief.

"Okay, Mama." Shippo said, grabbing Rin's hand and pulling her out of the closet. I watched as Kagome watched them leave. When she was sure they were gone, she turned to me and let out a laugh. I made my way out from behind my clothes, grumbling about children and their timing.

"That was interesting." Kagome stated, making me glare at her. I watched as her eyes trailed over my body before lingering on my limp cock.

"Do not give me that look. If you were male, you would lose it as well if your children barged in." I said, defending myself.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not disappointed." Kagome replied, turning around and grabbing one of her many bras before putting it on.

"No one said I couldn't finish what I started." I retorted, raising an eyebrow. Kagome turned her head to look at me before quickly dropping her thong to the floor. She bent over and wiggled her ass again, and it took no time at all for my manhood to jump to life.

Without wasting any time, I pushed my dick to her opening. I was glad she was still slick for me and used that to my advantage as I thrust into her core. I let my head fall back with a moan as she sheathed me tightly.

"Kami, Kagome." I breathed before I pulled out of her slightly, just to push back in. I set a steady rhythm and Kagome's moans matched every thrust I gave.

My hands tightened on her ass as I looked down and watched my manhood appear and disappear into her folds. The sight of us joined as one seemed to intensify my pleasure and I couldn't help but let out another moan.

I picked up the pace slightly, never taking my eyes off of where we were connected. I could feel her tight walls clamping down on me as her moans began to grow, indicating she was nearing her release. I, as well, could feel that familiar sensation in my balls and stomach telling me I was also close.

I thrust in one last time, sending her over the edge. Her walls pulsing around me gave me the last little push I needed before the feeling of my own orgasm shot through my body. I pushed as far into her as I could go while releasing my seed deep within her.

We sat there for a moment before I finally pulled myself from her. I couldn't help but smirk at the small dribble of my cum that fell from her core. I grabbed my pants from the floor before cleaning myself off then tossing the pants away.

"Are you happy now?" I asked, looking towards Kagome.

"Very." She replied, standing up and getting dressed. I chuckled before making my way to my part of the closet. I quickly grabbed a pair of black shorts and a blue polo shirt. When I was dressed, I grabbed my shoes and made my way to the bench Kagome had just supported herself on.

I watched her as she silently got dressed, making sure she didn't overdo anything. I hated how protective I was, but this instinct was so strong, I just couldn't fight it. Normally, being protective didn't bother me, but after Kagome died, I was never able to _not_ be worried for her. Now that she was pupped, even _I_ can admit that I was going overboard.

I was thankful that she was as understanding as she was. Any other person would have flipped out on me, but she makes sure to remember that I can't control it. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my mate and wife by my side.

After she pulled on a pair of blue jean shorts that ended just under her ass and a light pink flowy shirt, she began heading to her heels. I let out a growl and her feet froze instantly. She slowly turned to me with a look of pure anger on her face.

"Do not tell me I can't wear my heels." She growled, making me raise an eyebrow. I finished tying my own shoes before standing up.

"You are almost three months pregnant. You do not need to be wearing those death traps." I argued before walking to stand in front of her.

"Yes, I am pregnant. I am not fragile." She retorted before placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"You really want to wear those things at the zoo? You want to walk around all day, chasing two kids, in seven-inch stilettos?" I asked, not backing down.

"I see your point…for today. But don't think I am giving up my shoes any other time." She stated before grabbing a pair of flat sandals.

"I guess I'll just have to hide all of your heels until after you give birth." I replied, loving the look of shock on her face.

"If you do that, I will never have sex with you again!" She snapped, pointing her finger at me. I chuckled before placing a hand on the small of her back and beginning to guide her out of the closet.

"My little Kagome, even _you_ know you cannot deny yourself my touch. If you wish to threaten me, use something you will actually do." I retorted, laughing at the look of anger and realization on my mate's face.

About two hours later, I was attempting to balance four trays of food and make my way back to my family. There were so many people here, I was praying to the Kami that I didn't throw someone in with the lions.

Luckily, I was tall enough that I could hold my hands above everyone else so that I didn't drop the food. At the moment, I was not in the best of moods. Not only did I have to leave my pregnant mate alone with my pups, it had taken three tries before the woman who made our food got the order right. I hate public places.

"Sesshomaru?" A voice called out, causing me to turn to it. I immediately groaned and very nearly threw a temper tantrum that would rival one of Kagome's. There, standing beside a man who was pushing a stroller with a screaming kid in it, was Kagura.

"Kagura." I stated, making it very clear that I wanted nothing to do with her.

"You look as if you work here." She said, making me turn to leave. Her hand snaked out and grabbed my arm. I immediately growled, causing her to release me as if I had burned her.

"Do not touch me." I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Would you like to meet my cousin, Onigumo, and his son?" She asked, attempting to sound innocent. I hate this bitch.

"No." I answered, attempting to turn around again. I stopped when Kagura ran in front of me, her hands held out in front of her.

"Look, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot last time. Maybe we could start over?" She said, making me raise an eyebrow.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again." I stated, beginning to lose my patience. I guess she will be the one I throw to the lions.

"I know, but you were angry. I figure, by now, you have had time to cool down." She soothed, making me chuckle.

"You have lost you mind. I regret ever touching you." I informed, trying to step around her but was once again stopped when she pushed herself in front of me.

"Kagura, give it up. You are making yourself look desperate. He is at a zoo, carrying food. Two of the trays contain kid's meals. It's obvious he is with his family." Onigumo interrupted, causing Kagura to glare at him.

"Are you still with that bitch?" Kagura snapped, balling her hands up into fists.

"That _bitch_ is my wife and mate. Move, Kagura, before you become some animal's meal." I snarled. If I didn't have my hands full, I would have ripped out her throat just for talking about Kagome like that.

Using Kagura's stunned silence, I made my way past her. I was thankful that she let me go this time. Making my way to Kagome, I instantly calmed when she noticed me and gave me a large smile. She stood from the table and began grabbing the trays from my hand. We passed out the food to the kids before sitting down ourselves to begin eating.

"What took you so long?" Kagome asked, tearing a chicken tender in half before dipping it into her sauce.

"The woman did not know how to make our orders." I growled, not wanting to remember the insolence of the zoo workers.

"Yea, I bet that aggravated you." Kagome chuckled, placing a hand over her face as she chewed. I looked down at her and smiled. This tiny woman could wash away any worry or aggravation I had with just a simple smile.

"I love you." I whispered, making her swallow her food. She gave me a look that spoke volumes of feelings for me and I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and covered her lips with mine. It was simple and gentle, but it was enough.

I was surprised when both Kagome and I were suddenly covered in red icee. I stood immediately, looking over us. Kagome had her hands held out to her side with her mouth dropped in surprise. Her eyes were looking past me, and from the expression on her face, I knew who had dared to throw an icee on us. I turned to see Kagura holding an empty cup, her face full of fury.

"What were you thinking?!" I snarled. I was just about to walk around the table when I noticed Rin and Shippo trying to wipe some splatter off of her dress. I couldn't kill Kagura with my pups present.

"What am I thinking?! You told me you were leaving her! You told me you loved me, and now I find you here, kissing her!?" Kagura yelled, making multiple people stop to look at us.

"What?" Kagome asked, her voice full of shock.

"Do not try your petty games, Kagura!" I snarled, very tempted to ignore the presence of my children and do what I wanted.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Starting right after your wedding, he was sleeping with me. We always met at the office. A few weeks ago, he told me he was going to leave you. He told–" Kagura started before I let out a feral growl that caused a few of the animals to scurry into their hiding places.

"Do not accuse me of something so horrid. I would never cheat on Kagome, nor would I ever leave her." I snapped, my eyes beginning to bleed red.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Rin asked, making me look down at Kagome. Her face had gone white and her hand was over her mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kagome said before jumping up and running to the nearest trashcan. I went to comfort her but stopped when Kagura grabbed my arm.

"You are very lucky we are in a public place, Kagura. If I ever see you again, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" I growled before snatching my hand away from her. I grabbed Rin and Shippo's hands and made my way to Kagome.

By the time I reached her, she had finished vomiting and was wiping her mouth. I just about died when I noticed the tears running down her face. Did she believe Kagura? Does she not trust me? I let go of Shippo's hand and placed it on Kagome's back. She stiffened immediately and I knew Kagura had managed to place doubt in Kagome's heart.

"Kagome, you know she lied. You know I would never leave you, or take another." I said firmly. When she didn't look at me, I grabbed her chin in my hand and forced her face to look towards mine.

"After the wedding, you were always at the office. You came home in the middle of the night." She whispered. I growled, letting her know I wasn't pleased.

"Indeed. I will gladly show you the camera footage and prove to you the only one I was with was Father. I love you, Kagome. Remember, forever and for always." I stated, still holding her chin. Her eyes searched mine and I relaxed when her shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry. I just sometimes can't fight the thought that she is better than me." She replied.

"Never say that again. She can never touch you. She is beneath the dirt you walk on. You are Kagome, no one can ever compete with that." I retorted, never taking my eyes from hers. After a few moments, I finally released her chin from my hand and let my eyes travel over her soaked body.

"You look like crap." She said before hugging me. I sighed as I placed my free hand on her waist, then looked down to Rin and Shippo, who were looking anywhere but at us.

"As do you, my love." I whispered. "Come, let us return home and get ourselves cleaned."

"You know what I just thought of?" Kagome asked, looking up at me. "We're going to have to get in your Bugatti covered in icee."

"I will kill that witch!" I snarled, making Kagome laugh.

Kenta

"Izayoi! I'm hungry!" I shouted before flipping the channel on the TV.

"Then get up and get something!" She shouted back, making me sigh. I grumbled as I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and stood there staring at it for a moment.

"There's nothing here!" I yelled.

"There's plenty there! You just need to look!" She yelled back, making me groan.

"Woman, fix me some food!" I ordered. When I didn't get a reply back, I knew I had stuck my foot in my mouth. Five…four…three…two…one…

"What did you say to me?" She asked, storming into the kitchen. I pointed to the open fridge and shrugged my shoulders.

"Make me food. You are my wife and mate, and I demand something to eat." I stated, knowing I would most likely die from this. I just couldn't help it. I enjoyed watching her get angry. She looked hot when she was flushed.

"You are a damn demon! You have lived for hundreds of years, and you are perfectly capable of making your own food, just as you are capable of sleeping on the couch!" She snapped, making me smile. Yep, that's the hot woman I fell in love with.

I reached out and pulled her to me. She crashed against my chest with an 'oof' and I let my height tower over her. I wrapped my arms around her waist before pushing my lips to her forehead. She immediately relaxed in my arms and I smirked.

"I know another thing I could eat." I suggested, noticing the way her scent suddenly spiked. Just as I was about to push my lips to hers, a knock on the front door stopped me.

With a reluctant sigh, I let go of my mate and made my way to the door. Opening it, I was surprised to see four people standing on my steps. One I knew as my neighbor from a few houses down. The others I had never seen before in my life.

"Hey, Kenta, how are you today?" Toshi asked.

"Been well. I was just about to get me something to eat." I replied, inwardly laughing at Izayoi as she chuckled in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I believe these three were looking for you, and I escorted them here. I hope you don't mind." Toshi stated, making me look at the three silent people behind him.

"That's not a problem. Thank-you for your kindness." I said, nodding my head towards him. He gave a bow before turning and leaving.

"I heard your name is Kenta Taisho?" The older man asked. I looked towards him before my eyes trailed to the younger man and the woman.

"That's me. May I ask who you are and what I can do for you?" I asked as Izayoi walked up to stand beside me.

"I'm sorry. I am Taro. This is my wife, Yumi, and my son, Souta. We came here today because we believe you know a Higurashi, Kagome?" The man said. Instantly, my eyes narrowed, and I was suddenly wary of the family in front of me. Even so, I opened my door for them and allowed them access to my home.

As they entered, I had Izayoi guide them to the living room. I watched as they looked around as they walked, as if they had never seen a house like mine before. When we reached the living room, I gestured for them to sit down, just as I sat down beside Izayoi and across from the family.

"What is it you want with Kagome?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Well, you see. We wish to speak with her, but we can't find her." The man said, giving me an honest smile.

"What do you want to speak to her about?" Izayoi asked.

"That's none of your business." The woman snapped, making me glare at her. Her husband grabbed her hand and gave his own glare, making her calm down.

"I'm sorry about my wife. I can promise you, we do not wish her harm. We simply haven't seen her in many years and wish to change that." Taro said, making me look at him again.

"I will not allow you to speak to her unless I know what for." I said calmly. The man opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the slamming of the front door.

"Hey, Ma! Where you at?" InuYasha yelled.

"In here, Dear." Izayoi called. I looked up at my son as he walked in holding Sakura. I was thankful he had his concealment spell on with the guests in my house.

"Kagome needs some of that tea to settle her stomach. She got sick at the zoo today and she hasn't been able to settle down. Apparently that bitch, Kagura, caused a scene." InuYasha informed, not noticing the silent group in the room.

"You know Kagome?" Souta asked, making InuYasha turn to him.

"Ya, she's my sister." InuYasha stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Do you happen to know where we could find her?" Yumi asked excitedly.

"Who are you?" InuYasha replied, and I smirked. There was no way he would give any personal information about Kagome.

"Does that matter?" Yumi snapped.

"Ya. I ain't about to send no crazy ass people after her. I don't know who you are." InuYasha said, his anger flaring. Izayoi quickly grabbed Sakura from him and held her to her chest.

"Yumi, we need to tell them." Taro said, looking down at his wife.

"Who are they to decide who talks to her!?" Yumi yelled, causing my anger to break loose.

"I am her father, and I will not allow strangers to talk to her. You will either tell me what I want to know or you will leave and never come back." I snapped, my voice raising well over Yumi's.

"She is not your daughter! She is mine! I gave birth to her, and if I wish to speak to her, I will!" Yumi shouted as she jumped to her feet. I instantly jumped to my own and could no longer hold back. These people were the ones who abandoned Kagome and I would never allow them to see her.

"You gave up any right to call her yours the moment you left her on someone's front porch! She was four years old and you abandoned her! Leave my house at once and do not come back!" I exclaimed loud enough to shake the windows of the house. Sakura began to cry and Izayoi quickly left the room to calm her down.

"What are you going to do? Call the cops?" Yumi scoffed.

"I handle my own pests." I growled, making the woman take a step back.

"You need to leave. We will never let you near Kagome." InuYasha added, moving to stand beside me.

"You can't keep us away!" Yumi yelled.

"You have no idea how protected Kagome is. We are not the only two surrounding her. You will never get anywhere near her. She will never even know you exist. It will remain as it has been since she was four. Now leave, because I can't stop Pops if he decides to _make_ you leave." InuYasha warned.

Taro stood up then and began to gently push his wife to the door, Souta slowly following behind them. When we reached the front door, Taro turned back around to face us before giving a low bow.

"I am sorry for my wife's actions. We truly did only want to speak to her. Thank-you for allowing us your time." He said before turning and walking away, forcing his wife to go with him. I slammed the door shut and placed my hands against the wall before leaning my head in between my arms. I hadn't needed to fight my beast this much in a while.

"It's okay, Pops. We won't let them near her." InuYasha said, making my shoulders slump.

"What if she wants to meet them?" I asked, feeling very confused at the moment.

"I doubt it. Anytime she talks about them, she gets angry." He replied.

"I may lose my daughter." I whispered, suddenly feeling very drained.

"Yea right. She's Daddy's little girl and always will be." InuYasha scoffed, making me look at him.

"She is also one of the most forgiving people I know. How am I supposed to compete with the real thing?" I asked.

"You _are_ the real thing. You have been in her life more than they have. You're worrying for nothing." He said before rubbing the back of his neck. "Now let's stop with this mushy stuff. You know I'm not good at this shit."

"Do not tell anyone of this." I ordered before receiving a nod from my son. He gave me one last look before walking away. I pushed myself from the wall, and instantly, my eyes fell on a photo of Kagome and me.

I could very well lose my daughter to her real father. Watching her get married to my son was hard enough. What would I do if she completely forgot about me? If she pushed me away again? When she stopped calling me daddy, I just about died then. After that, she had continued to push both Izayoi and myself away. It wasn't until recently that she finally let me back in, and now, I may lose her again. What am I supposed to do?

-sSs-

Here is Chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Teaser: Chapter 9: Backbone. What gender is the pup? How does Kagura plan to come in between the couple? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gender

Sesshomaru

I sat at the kitchen table, watching Rin and Shippo eat. Kagome was beside me, as well as InuYasha, Kikyou, and Sakura. It was hard for me to keep my eyes away from Kagome's stomach. We were halfway there. She was three months pregnant out of the total six.

"Are you nervous?" InuYasha asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What do I have to be nervous about?" I answered before checking the time on my phone.

"That's like the fourth time you have checked your phone in the past five minutes." Kikyou added, giving Sakura a bite of something mashed and green.

"Leave him alone." Kagome interrupted before looking at me. "Can we go to the baby store after the appointment and get stuff to start making the nursery?"

"Yes." I answered. I was going to open my mouth to say something else when Shippo suddenly jumped on the table.

"Mama, are you going to find out if the baby is a boy?" He asked.

"Or a girl!" Rin added as I grabbed Shippo's tail and placed him back in his chair.

"Yes. We find out today what I am going to have." Kagome said, laughing.

"Yay! Can we go?!" Rin squealed. Kagome looked up to me, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you behave, you may go." Kagome answered. Both Shippo and Rin cheered before jumping from their chairs and running to get dressed. I couldn't help but chuckle at their retreating forms.

"You know, you're going to be fighting off the boys with that girl." InuYasha said, making me growl.

"No boy will ever touch my daughter." I said, looking at Kagome when she laughed.

"I can't wait until she gets her first boyfriend." She said, making Kikyou laugh.

"I will kill him." I informed. I glared at the whole table as they laughed. Even little Sakura joined in.

"Hey, Kagome, I got a question?" InuYasha asked, looking a little worried. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Ask away."

"What would you do if your parents came back?" He asked, trailing his claw on the table and refusing to look up.

"I would make them leave." She replied simply. InuYasha snapped his head up and stared at her in surprise.

"Really?" He exclaimed. Kagome sighed before placing her hands on her stomach.

"I knew what they were doing before they did it." Kagome admitted. "When we were in the car, Mother refused to look at me. She was the only one there, and I hardly remember what Father looked like. I think I have a brother, but I'm not really sure. All I know is I begged and pleaded that she didn't do it. I cried and made promises, all in the hopes that she would keep me, but she didn't. She left me on that porch and never looked back. She is not my mother; he is not my father. Those spots belong to Mom and Daddy. So, if they ever decide to come find me, I would tell them to leave. I don't want, or need, two sets of parents."

"I didn't know all that." I said, looking at her. I would never understand how this woman could be so happy when she has lived the life she had.

"You know I don't like to talk about it." She replied, not looking up at anyone. I looked towards InuYasha who was texting on his phone. Why would he bring that up now? I reached out and placed a large hand over Kagome's. She looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back, thankful that was all she needed to cheer her up.

"We're ready!" Shippo yelled, running into the kitchen, followed closely by Rin.

"Good, it will be time to leave soon." I said. Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap and pushed both her hands, and my own, away. When her stomach was cleared, he put his little ear to her stomach and smiled.

He loved listening to the pup's heartbeat, and I couldn't blame him. Quite often, I find myself also listening to the small, fast sound. It all seems so unreal, but listening to the beating of my pup's heart reminds me that it is very much real.

"Have you felt it move yet?" Kikyou asked, making me look at Kagome.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I do, but it's so quick, I'm not sure if it's maybe just my stomach acting up." Kagome admitted before patting Shippo's head.

"You will feel it before anyone else can. If you are feeling it moving around, it won't be long before you'll see it move." Kikyou informed, making my patience drop even more. The wait for all of these milestones was killing me.

"I cannot wait for that day." I said, looking down at Kagome's swollen stomach again.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by." Mother said, suddenly showing up in the doorway.

"Of course not!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling at the woman who birthed me. I still wasn't sure how to feel about this entire situation, but I would admit she was trying to be accepting towards the members of my pack.

"We will not be here for long. Kagome has an appointment." I stated, noticing how Mother's face fell. I suddenly felt bad for having to leave.

"I know! Why don't you stay here for now? After the appointment, Sesshomaru and I are going shopping for stuff to start the nursery. I can invite Sango, Mom, and Ayame. All of us women can work on getting it ready." Kagome said excitedly before looking to me.

"I have no problem with that. It'll be less I have to deal with." I admitted as InuYasha laughed.

"You know Pops will be in the room with them which means he's going to make us help as well." InuYasha added, making me growl.

"Too late! You already said we could do it." Kagome said.

"Here's another thing to make you mad: you should think about getting rid of your Bugatti." InuYasha added. My mouth literally dropped, and I couldn't help but stare at him for a moment.

"Do you wish to die?" I asked. Kagome busted out laughing, holding her stomach while she did.

"Face it. You're working on your third kid. You don't have the room in that car." InuYasha informed. I waved my hand as if he was a nuisance.

"I will simply buy something else, not get rid of my Bugatti." I argued.

"I think you should get rid of it." Kagome admitted, her face completely serious. I just stared at her, shocked. Now what do I do? I never want to get rid of my precious car, but here is my pregnant wife, asking me to do so. If I say no, I'm going to have to deal with an angry Kagome. If I say yes, I will die.

"Kagome, stop teasing him." Kikyou said, laughing. Kagome laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized she had been messing with me.

"I will punish you for that." I growled.

"Really?" Kagome asked, getting excited.

"That's fucking sick!" InuYasha yelled, making me chuckle. I stood from my chair and held out a hand to Kagome. She took it and I gently pulled her to her feet.

"If Father stops by, tell him I'm taking his Escalade, and if he gets angry, tell him he should have gotten it out of my garage." I told InuYasha before placing a hand on Kagome's back.

"Good luck you two." Mother said, waving as the four of us made our way to the garage. I helped the children into their car seats before helping Kagome climb into hers.

"This is getting hard." She panted, making me smile.

"You are only halfway there. You have much more to go." I informed, making her groan. When I was sure she was settled, I shut the door and walked to the driver's side.

It didn't take long before we were on our way to the doctor's office, and I was beginning to feel nervous. Of course, I blamed it on InuYasha. If he had not said anything, I would have been just fine. The damn half-breed. In a matter of moments, I was pulling into the parking lot.

I quickly made my way to Kagome's door, who was already attempting to get out. I growled at her for doing it without me and helped her the rest of the way. She gave me a sigh of relief when her feet finally touched the ground. Afterwards, I helped unbuckle the children and watched as they jumped from the car.

"I wish I could jump around like that." Kagome mumbled. I chuckled before picking up Shippo and putting him on my shoulder. I picked up Rin and held her on my hip while my free hand went to Kagome's back.

When we arrived in the office, Kagome went to sit down with Rin while I went to sign in. The woman at the counter wouldn't stop talking about how cute Shippo was, and I realized that, not only would I have to fight off the boys from Rin, I was going to have to fight off the girls from Shippo. I inwardly groaned at the thought of what my future was now going to hold.

Once signed in, I sat beside Kagome and leaned my head back against the wall. Now that we were here, I was becoming anxious. In just a few minutes, I would be finding out whether my pup was a boy or a girl. In truth, I just wanted the waiting to be over. I wanted to hold my pup and forget about all of this pregnancy portion of it.

"Taisho." A nurse called, making me stand to my feet. I once again helped Kagome to hers and smiled down at her when I received a glare. She doesn't necessarily need the help right now, but I still wanted to be there for her.

When I was sure the children were following us, I trailed after the nurse. We were placed in a room and I sat down with both children in my lap after helping Kagome onto the table. Shippo and Rin watched in fascination as the nurse checked over Kagome's vitals. When she was done, she gave a bow and left.

"I really hope the doctor hurries up and gets here." Kagome moaned before laying back on the makeshift bed. I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"It normally does not take long." I reminded. I understood exactly what Kagome meant. I was ready for her to be here as well.

"What will you two do if the pup is not what you want?" Kagome asked, looking down at the children in my lap. Shippo shrugged his shoulders before looking at his mother.

"I'll still be a big brother no matter what." He answered, making Kagome smile.

"I'll be upset, but I know that I will at least have another playmate." Rin said, grabbing a handful of my hair and playing with it. I kissed her on the forehead, causing her to wipe it off forcefully.

"Mrs. Taisho?" The doctor said, walking in. Kagome sat up quickly as the children and I looked at the doctor.

"Your vitals are looking very good. You have gained quite a bit of weight for only being three months. Even if you were to have a full yokai, you shouldn't be this big." The doctor said, looking at the chart.

"Is there something I should do?" Kagome asked, sounding a little worried.

"You most likely need to just watch what you eat. But before we discuss anything like that, let's take a look at your pup. I assume you wish to know the gender today?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Shippo yelled, standing up in my lap.

"I assume this is your son and daughter?" The doctor asked with a laugh.

"Yes. This is Shippo and Rin." I informed, pulling Shippo back down to a sitting position as the doctor once again brought over the monitor to Kagome, who was now lying flat on her back.

"It's nice to meet you two. What do you hope for, a boy or a girl?" The doctor asked, squeezing the gel onto Kagome's stomach.

"Shippo wants it to be a boy, and Rin wants it to be a girl." Kagome answered, her hand tightening around mine. I scooted my chair closer to her so that I could see the monitor better.

"Well, we'll see which one of you is getting what you want today." The doctor said, beginning to spread the gel around and looking at the monitor.

I watched the screen and immediately noticed the blip that was my pup, only, this time, it seemed different, almost deformed. I couldn't help but suddenly worry that something was wrong with my pup.

"Oh my." The doctor said, making that worry spike.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, her own voice laced with the same worry.

"Scratch that diet, you need to eat more." The doctor said before moving the tool in her hand to the side of Kagome's stomach.

Instantly, the picture changed, showing two small faces, and my mouth dropped at what I was seeing. Kagome let out a gasp as her free hand covered her mouth before looking towards me. I could see the tears forming in her eyes, and I knew she could see it as well.

"Twins?" Kagome breathed, making the doctor laugh.

"Apparently so. The bigger of the two must have been blocking the other all this time, and now that they have moved around, we can see them both." The doctor informed before moving the tool again.

"Can you tell what they are?" Shippo asked, both him and Rin very excited now.

"Of course." The doctor replied with a smile on her face. "You two got lucky. You're both getting what you wanted."

"A boy _and_ a girl?" I asked, amazed at what I was learning. This was something that I had never expected, but it also explained so much.

"Yep. You're going to have another son and daughter." The doctor said. Shippo and Rin began to squeal and bounce in my lap as I just stared at the screen, dumbfounded. Twins. Kagome was having twins.

"How?" Kagome asked, looking confused.

"Well, most of the time, if twins are present in the family line, it is easier to have them, but there is the occasional time that it just happens. Do either of you have twins in your family?" The doctor asked.

"I don't." I answered, then looked to Kagome, knowing what her answer was going to be.

"I'm not sure. I don't know my family." She said as the doctor began printing out pictures of our pups. She turned in the chair and began cleaning the gel off of Kagome.

"Well, either way, you are having twins. Congratulations." The doctor replied before standing up. "I'm going to get you a packet on being pregnant with twins. It won't be much different but there will be more things you need to look out for."

"Thank-you." Kagome replied, somewhat stuck in thought.

When the doctor left the room, I placed the children on the floor and stood up. I pulled Kagome's hand to my lips and kissed it gently. Kagome looked up at me, and I could tell she was worried about something.

"Talk to me." I ordered.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked. I leaned over and pushed my lips to hers. She was hesitant at first but soon began kissing me back. For once, the children were silent as I kissed their mother. When I finally pulled away, I could see that most of Kagome's worry was gone.

"I have never been happier, my love. You have not only given me a beautiful mate, but, now, two more pups to add to our family." I replied, watching as she smiled at me.

"We're having twins!" She squealed before wrapping her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her waist before wrapping my arms around her tightly. I buried my face into her neck and couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Indeed, we are. Can you imagine how Father will react when we tell him?" I asked, making Kagome pull back slightly.

"Oh, Kami. He's going to go crazy!" Kagome laughed as I placed my hands on her stomach. I ran my thumbs over the tight skin and couldn't help but grin largely.

"We are definitely going to the baby store now! I have the perfect idea for how to tell Daddy." Kagome added, making me chuckle.

A few hours later, we pulled into the garage. I jumped out of the car and ran to Kagome's side before she had the chance to try and get out herself. She thanked me as I helped her to the ground. When I reached the back seat and started helping the children, I could hear everyone coming out to meet us.

Kagome had called them and told them all to meet us at our house to get the nursery together. She hadn't told anybody the news, and I knew she was about to explode with excitement. We promised the children ice cream if they didn't tell anybody. Of course, they agreed.

"Tell me what it is." Father asked, leading the group behind him. I was glad to see that everyone was present and already here.

"Hey, Daddy." Kagome said, hugging him tightly. He looked surprised for a moment before he hugged her back. His hug seemed different this time, as if he thought he would never get to feel her embrace again.

"Watch the pup." Izayoi scolded, breaking the two apart. After helping the children out, I grabbed the present Kagome had bought for Father.

"Father." I called, getting his attention. I quickly threw the present to him and he caught it with ease.

"We decided that, because you were the one who kept going on about grandpups, we would announce the gender by telling you." Kagome informed, making Father smile. I walked up to Kagome and stood beside her as Father looked at his present before tearing it open.

We went with the same idea that Kagome had done for me, except there were two onesies this time, one blue, the other pink, and both said 'World's Best Grandpa'. As he opened it and looked at the contents, I smirked at the confusion on his face before his eyes went wide with realization.

His head snapped up to look at Kagome, who just nodded. Without saying a word, he shoved the box into Izayoi's hands before hugging Kagome once again.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked, trying to peek into the box.

"Are you serious?!" Izayoi yelled, looking inside.

"Yes!" Kagome cried, still holding on to Father. I could see his shoulders shaking, and I knew he was crying, too.

"Tell the rest of us!" Sango yelled, trying to push herself forward through the crowd.

I reached out and grabbed a onesie from the box, just as Izayoi did. We held them up at the same time, and I couldn't help but laugh at the mixed faces of shock and confusion. Of course, my idiot brother held one of confusion.

"Which one is it?" He asked, scratching his head.

"You idiot!" Kikyou said before smacking him. "It's both! They're having twins!"

"Really?!" InuYasha asked loudly. "That's fucking awesome!"

Before I had a chance to realize what was happening, Father's arms were suddenly wrapped around me in a tight hug. I instantly stiffened, wishing that he would let me go. I looked to Kagome, begging for help, but she just laughed and wiped away her tears.

"I can't believe you're having twins!" Father said before pulling away. The moment he let go of me, we were suddenly surrounded by everyone giving us their congratulations. When Mother approached me, I looked at her for a second, wondering what she would do.

"Hug the boy, Satori. He'll forgive you this time." Father said, pushing Mother into me. She hugged me awkwardly before letting go. I nodded at her, unsure of what to do at this point. When a tiny hand grabbed my large one, I looked down to see Kagome smiling at me.

"Well, come on! Let's get this nursery put together!" Father shouted, walking to his car and opening up the back. He instantly pulled out two boxes containing cribs, everyone else following his lead.

Quite a few hours later, I stood up from the couch and looked around at everyone who was passed out. It was about two in the morning and I had come down to take a break while Father, Mother, and Kagome stayed up in the nursery. I made my way upstairs and smiled at the sight before me.

Father had passed out, leaning on the wall next to Kagome. His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring loudly. Kagome was also asleep in the rocking chair we had bought for her. Her hand rested on her stomach and her head hung low as she slept.

"They couldn't hang on." Mother teased, placing a few diapers into a drawer on the changing table.

"It appears that way." I chuckled.

"Something is bothering your father. I'm not sure what it is, but it has to do with Kagome. He is following her around like a lost puppy." She informed, placing a hand on the padding of the table and looking down at it.

"It could be because of the twins." I said, looking at Father. I had noticed the way he was following her around, but I didn't think much of it.

"No. I noticed, before you showed up, how he kept looking at the pictures of him and Kagome on the wall. It's almost as if he is worried about something." She argued.

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow." I replied before walking to Kagome. I gently picked her up bridal style and held her to my chest.

"I know I wasn't in your life as you grew, but I am proud of you." Mother said, folding her hands in front of her. I could tell she was nervous, and I wanted to change that. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, surprising her.

"There are a few guest bedrooms. Take your pick. You may stay as long as you like." I stated, making her eyes go wide.

"Thank-you, Son." She whispered. "Now get your mate to bed. She is going to need more rest from now on."

"Indeed." I replied before nodding my head towards Mother. I began walking to my room. I gently set Kagome down on the bed before pulling off her clothes so she could be more comfortable. I pulled off my own and climbed in beside her. I pulled the blankets over us before wrapping my arm around her. I buried my nose in her hair and instantly relaxed.

This woman has changed my life for the better. She has given me more than I ever thought possible. I would have to find some way to thank her for everything she has done for me. I would have to find some way to show her just how much I love her because no one deserves it more than she does.

-sSs-

Chapter 9! Well, I guess you all know what they are having now. I know my teaser mentioned Kagura, but I decided I didn't want to ruin the happy chapter with her. Lol. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own InuYasha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Impersonation

Sesshomaru

Something was bothering Father, but I couldn't figure out what. I have asked him multiple times, but I just get shooed away as if I'm overreacting. But I know I'm not. I had caught Father and InuYasha whispering about something, but the moment I entered, they had stopped, which meant they were either hiding something from me…or Kagome.

I could care less if they were hiding something from me, but I need to know everything about my mate, especially if it is something that could harm her. Them keeping it a secret has only made me more determined to figure out what it is.

I looked out the window of my office, my chair turned away from my desk. I had my elbow on the armrest while my chin rested in my hand. I was patiently waiting for Father to leave his office for lunch so that I could figure out what his secret was. I shouldn't be snooping, but I needed to know, for Kagome's sake. How can I protect her if I don't know what is out there?

My thoughts flew to my twins and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I had never expected such a thing, and I was sure I couldn't be happier. Kagome and I are having twins. Now I just wish I could feel my pups. Kagome said she can feel them moving, but it's not yet strong enough for me. My patience was running thin, and I'm sure I won't be able to last much longer.

"Son, I'm going to lunch with Izayoi. Are you staying or going?" Father asked as he walked into my office. I turned in my chair to face him.

"I am going to take Kagome out." I answered, narrowing my eyes at him. He looked at me for a moment before nodding his head and making his way out.

After a few moments, I stood and walked to his office. I pushed out my aura and was glad when nothing pushed back. Quietly, I opened his door and snuck in before shutting it behind me. His office was pristine as always, nothing out of place.

The only thing was, I knew where he kept the things that were important. I made my way to his chair and sat down. I reached under the desk, feeling for the key he kept hidden. Once found, I unlocked the drawer in his desk and began rummaging around.

I was shocked to see a folder with Kagome's old last name on it: Higurashi. I pulled it out and opened it, my eyes gazing over the words. It was a background check on three people. People who I never thought I would meet. People who I wanted to kill for what they have done to my mate. Her parents.

"What are you doing!?" Father asked, storming into the room. He ran over to me and snatched away the folder, looking at me as if I had killed someone.

"Why?" I inquired, ignoring his question. He sighed before sitting in a chair. His hands went to his face, and I knew he was caving.

"They came to my house looking for Kagome." He admitted, making me bristle.

"What do they want?" I replied, a little worried about what could happen.

"They want to meet her. They want to be in her life and be her parents." Father whispered, looking down to the floor.

Instantly, I realized why he had been acting the way he has. The way he has been following her around. The way he has been hugging her and been even more protective of her. He felt as if he was in a competition. Him versus her real parents.

"You are a fool." I said, making him look up at me. The pain in his eyes was enough to make me cringe. He truly has been worried about this for some time now.

"Am I? This is the real deal. These are her real parents. How can I, or Izayoi, compete with that? How could we ever win?" He asked, his shoulders slumping.

"Does Izayoi feel this way?"

"No. She's more worried for Kagome than anything." Father said, looking back to the floor.

"You are overreacting." I stated, unsure of how to make him feel better.

"Stop telling me that!" He yelled as he stood to his feet. "Everyone is telling me I am overreacting, but she is my daughter! My only daughter! I saw her dead with a gaping hole in her stomach! I couldn't save her! Not even Tenseiga would work! Then she married you, and while I'm happy about that, my baby girl was still taken from me! Now the people in this fucking folder are coming to take her away, and I'm not sure I can stop it!"

I watched as he threw the folder to the floor, sending the papers flying all over the place. He was pacing now, and by the time he finished his rant, his voice was booming through the office. I stood and began walking towards him. I still wasn't sure what to do but something needed to be done.

"Have you talked to Kagome?" I asked, bending down to pick up the papers. Father just let out a miserable laugh before stopping his pacing.

"I haven't told her about her parents. How could I? It would be as if I was handing her to them." He said. "I can't lose her, Sesshomaru. I love her just as much as I love you or InuYasha. She is my daughter, and she may walk away from me."

I opened my mouth to say something when the office door opened. InuYasha walked in before closing the door behind him. He looked at both of us before his eyes stopped on Father. I could see the anger on his face, and I knew he had heard everything Father said.

"Stop it, Old Man. I have told you, Kagome has no desire to meet her real parents." InuYasha said, bending down to help me pick up the papers.

"Until she realizes that they are here. Then what? What girl isn't interested in finding her parents? Hell, even Sesshomaru was curious about his mother, and he had never even met her." Father argued.

"Exactly. He has no reason to hate her." A female voice said, making all three of us look at the door. There stood Kagome, fuming.

"Kagome." Father breathed as both InuYasha and myself stood up.

"The entire office heard everything you said, including me." Kagome snapped before walking towards me. She grabbed the papers from my hand and began looking over them.

"Kagome." Father said, trying to get her attention. She just ignored him and continued looking through the papers.

"Look, Sesshomaru, I have a brother." She said before letting out a gasp. "A _twin_ brother. I guess that explains our twins."

"Kagome." Father called again.

"Did they keep him?" She asked, hurt filling her eyes before she looked towards Father. His face said everything. They kept their son but abandoned Kagome.

"I can't be mad at him." Kagome started. "He was only four after all. I guess that means he doesn't have spiritual powers like I do."

"Kagome." Father tried again.

"What, Daddy?" Kagome asked, finally replying to Father.

"Look at me." He ordered. Kagome sighed before looking up at him. I could see InuYasha watching the exchange, just as I was. I was worried for both of them because what Father didn't realize was that Kagome was wrapped around his finger just as much as he was wrapped around hers.

"How could you think that I would leave?" Kagome asked, her voice breaking.

"Because I'm not your real father."

Suddenly, all of the papers were being thrown in Father's face. He flinched as he looked at Kagome, unsure of what had caused her outburst.

"Are you serious!? They left me when I was four years old! All because I was a miko! They were supposed to be my parents! They were supposed to love me, and help me control my powers, not abandon me because of them! I watched my mother leave me! She never once turned around! No matter how much I cried and begged, she didn't care! Obviously my father didn't care either because he didn't try to stop her! Do you know who loved me? Do you know who took me in? Who taught me to control my powers? Who did that, Daddy?" Kagome yelled, tears running down her face.

"I did." Father whispered, his own eyes misting.

"You took me in. Even though I could hurt one of your _real_ children, you accepted me as your daughter. You trained me with my reiki even though you, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha are demons. You didn't care. You helped me. Tell me, why? Why did you help me when I went to your house?" She asked, wiping away her tears before more fell.

"Because you're my daughter." He answered, taking a step forward. "The moment I took you in was the moment you became mine."

"You see me as your real daughter?" She replied, her voice softening a little.

"Of course. I see you as if I sired you myself." He retorted.

"Then why is it so hard for you to believe that I see you as my real father? That I see Izayoi as my real mom? Why can't I see the man who put everything on the line for me as my real father? The man who loved me when he didn't have to? The man who raised me as his own? If you can see me as your real daughter, then I can see you as my real father." Kagome cried.

In that moment, Father grabbed Kagome and pulled her into his arms. He held on to her tightly while she clutched on to his shirt. I looked at InuYasha who shrugged his shoulders. I knew that both of us were feeling a little awkward because neither one of us was an emotional being. Seeing these two like this was more emotion than we were used to.

"Keep them away from me, Daddy. I don't want to see them." Kagome sobbed.

"I won't let them near you." He whispered, holding her tighter. I guess, all along, Father had needed Kagome to ease his fears.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving. You and Mom are my parents, and always will be. Even if I were to forgive the people who birthed me, you will always come first." Kagome said, pulling away slightly to look at him.

"Thank-you." He said before kissing her forehead.

"This calls for a family hug!" Izayoi said, running in.

"MA?" InuYasha asked, shocked at seeing her here.

"I came to eat lunch with your father. Now get over here, Son, or I will tell Kikyou you refused." Izayoi threatened as she wrapped her arms around Father and Kagome. Grumbling, InuYasha made his way over and was pulled in by Father. All of a sudden, all eyes were on me.

"No."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called.

"No."

"Get over here." She ordered.

"No."

"If you do not join in on this hug, I won't tell you when you can feel the twins." She threatened, making me narrow my eyes at her.

I thought about it for a moment. In truth, she could very well keep that a secret from me and I would never know. With a very audible groan, I stepped forward and instantly regretted it when Father forcefully pulled me into the hug. A bright flash went off and we all looked towards the office door.

"I'm keeping that!" Ayame stated, holding a camera.

"Ayame!" I growled, warning her to delete the picture.

"Don't even think about it, Big Boy. I've got Kagome on my side so there's nothing you can do." She scoffed, looking as if she had won.

"You're fired." I snapped, making her laugh.

"I'm sure I am. I am posting this on Facebook." She said before walking out of the office. I growled and pulled myself away from the others before glaring at them all.

"I hate all of you."

"Even me?" Kagome gasped, more tears coming to her eyes. I instantly reached out and pulled her to me. I hated seeing her cry and I wanted it to stop.

"I could never hate you." I whispered into her ear.

"I know. I was just messing with you." She laughed, making me growl. I released her and began walking out of the office. I stopped at the door to look back at all of them. When they all started laughing, I growled again and left. This family is intolerable!

A few hours later, I was sitting in my office on the phone. I had my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose while I silently cursed the idiocy of the human race. I had been talking to them for an hour and they still couldn't get it through their heads that we weren't interested in their services.

I looked up when my door opened and Kagome walked in. I noticed that she looked insanely nervous and I wondered why. With her outburst earlier, she really needed to stay calm for the pups. I waved my hand and called her to me. I had her sit on my lap, and when she did, I wrapped one of my arms around her waist. My shoulder held up the phone while my other hand went to rest on her swollen stomach.

As I sat there, I realized I had not fed the pups today. I instantly pooled my youki into my hand but was shocked when I didn't feel the instant pull that I normally would. I looked down at her and noticed her looking up at me.

She reached up and ran a hand across my face before tracing my markings. Her lips met mine and for some reason, it felt wrong to be kissing her. It felt as if I shouldn't be. I pulled away from her and could see the confusion in her eyes. That and…fear. One thing Kagome has never done was fear me so why now?

I instantly excused myself from the call before hanging up. There was no reason I should be acting this way with my mate. I nuzzled into her neck and gently bit against the skin. She let out a moan and I smirked. I loved how responsive she was to me.

"Sesshomaru, I need–" Kagome said, walking into my door with InuYasha. I looked from the standing Kagome, who looked horrified, to the Kagome in my lap, who looked terrified. Instantly, I pushed her off of my lap, severely confused.

"What the fuck is going on?" InuYasha yelled, looking between the two. I stood up and looked between the two as well. I wasn't sure how I had missed it before, but I could easily tell which one was the real Kagome.

Something about the one in the doorway screamed to me. I walked towards her and turned to the Kagome still standing behind my desk. This explains why I felt as if I was doing something wrong earlier. Whoever this person was, wasn't my Kagome. But I was now worried on how my Kagome react. She just walked in on me with another woman.

"Who are you?" I snapped, my anger flying through the roof. I did not like to be tricked, and now my mate may hate me.

"It's me! I'm the real Kagome!" The fake Kagome snapped. "That bitch is the imposter."

"If you're going to act like me, you could at least be more realistic, Kagura." Kagome scoffed, surprising me. I looked at her before looking to the other woman who was glaring daggers at my mate.

"I shouldn't have to pretend to be filth to get his attention!" Kagura screeched before dropping whatever it was that made her look like my mate. In the blink of an eye, the Kagura I hated was standing in front of us.

I let out a feral growl that had the windows shaking. How dare she?! I told her I would kill her if she stepped foot anywhere near me or my mate, and she dared to trick me to touch my person? I felt as if I needed to take multiple baths all of a sudden.

"You can't get his attention because he is _mine_!" Kagome growled, taking a step forward. "He is _my_ mate! I am warning you now: back off, Kagura. You have gone too far this time."

"I will kill you! Then he will be _mine._ " Kagura snapped, making me let out a feral growl once again.

"I will never be yours, Kagura! I want to kill you now! If you ever lay a finger on my mate, I will torture you until you beg for death. I will make you scream in agony until you wish you were never born." I snarled, my claws beginning to glow green with my poison. I could literally smell the fear coming off of Kagura as I stepped forward.

"You wouldn't kill me. We have too much history." Kagura argued, taking a step back.

"A history I regret. A history that might just go away when I wipe you from this earth." I snapped.

"Son, back off!" Father said, running into the room.

"No! This is the last straw! She dies today!" I snarled as Father stood between me and my prey.

"I vote that she be killed." InuYasha added, holding Kagome. I could see her anger and I knew she was trying to keep her cool.

"That bitch doesn't deserve you! I do! I had you first, and she came in and stole you from me!" Kagura screeched. I reached out to pull Father away, but an agonized scream from Kagura stopped me.

We all turned to look at her to see her falling to her knees with tears in her eyes. A pink was suddenly surrounding all of us, and my head snapped towards Kagome. InuYasha had jumped away from her, and I could understand why. Her reiki was flowing around her body, so much so her hair was floating with the power of it. Her pink eyes swirled with her anger and energy as she began to stalk forward.

I realized then why InuYasha, Father, and I were covered in reiki. She was protecting us so that she didn't hurt us. The reiki she was using on Kagura was the real thing. As she walked past, my eyes fell on her pregnant abdomen. A barrier, much like the one around us, was placed there as well, meaning she was keeping the pups safe.

"I have had enough!" Kagome said, her voice full of authority as she stood before the cowering demon. "How low have you fallen, Kagura? Sesshomaru is mated and married to _me_. I am pupped with his children. We are happy and in love, yet you still continue to try and push your way in. Accept that you will _never_ have him. He is _mine_ , and _always_ will be. I will not tolerate your games anymore. You think you are in pain now? This is not even half of my power!"

Kagura let out another scream and fell to her rump as Kagome continued to tower over her. I had never seen Kagome so angry before in all of our time together. This was a side of her I never wanted directed towards me. She never used her reiki, yet here she was, basically torturing the wind demon. This wasn't her, and I didn't like it. I wanted my sweet Kagome back.

"Kagome." I called. I didn't receive an answer but I knew she was listening to me. "This isn't you. Let her go."

"Do you wish to be with her?" Kagome snapped, her pink eyes turning on me. She almost looked feral, and I realized that this wasn't Kagome. This was the Shikon Jewel. This was Kagome's power taking control.

"Of course not. I am yours and you know it. Do not let your power rule you. If you kill her, the moment you return to yourself, you will regret it." I said, inwardly flinching as she turned towards me. I wasn't sure just how far this Kagome would go.

"Come back to me, Love. You do not need to worry about the witch. We are forever and always and she, nor anyone else, can break that." I continued, sincerely hoping that she wouldn't hurt me.

"Make her leave." Kagome ordered.

"The moment you calm down, we will. But unless you return to us, we will be stuck in this barrier." I agreed, relieved to know that she was willing to back down. I looked into those pink eyes for a second longer and immediately noticed when Kagome was back. She swayed a bit and dropped our barrier. I was instantly at her side and held her against me.

"Kagura, leave and do not return. Next time, I will not stop her." I ordered, looking at the wind demon. She nodded, unable to say anything else. Father looked towards me and Kagome before helping Kagura to her feet. He escorted her out and I looked to InuYasha.

"Keep everyone out." I demanded. InuYasha nodded before closing my office door behind him.

Now that I was alone with my mate, I slowly walked over to the couch in my office. I helped Kagome sit down and kneeled in front of her between her legs. I could see the tears running down her face, and I gently wiped them away.

"I am so sorry, Love." I whispered, hoping she could forgive me for what happened.

At my words, she let out a sob and my heart broke. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as possible. I tightened my hands in her hair and closed my eyes. I prayed to the Kami I could fix this. If the roles were reversed, I would never be able to forget the sight of Kagome being affectionate with another male. I would understand if she didn't forgive me; I just hoped that she would. Without her, I am nothing.

"Please, Kagome. I love you." I begged, not knowing what else to do. Her hands tightened on my shirt, and I buried my face in her neck.

"I understand if you hate me. I understand if you can't forgive me. Just know that, no matter what, I love you." I whispered, desperately wanting her to talk to me.

"I don't hate you, nor do I blame you." She sobbed, making my shoulders sag in relief. "I hate myself. I hurt her. I've never lost control of my anger like that before."

"It's okay, Love. It happens to everyone. You have seen me losing control. Father almost lost control when we found out about Naraku and the pups. It happens." I soothed, pulling back to look at her. I placed my hands on her face, once again wiping away her tears.

"But I tortured her. It doesn't matter what she did, I never should have hurt her." Kagome argued.

"You stopped. You didn't kill her. You let her go. Kagome, any female in this situation would have acted the same way. Ayame would have killed Kagura _and_ Kouga. Sango would have beat Kagura to a pulp while refusing to give herself to Miroku. Izayoi and Kikyou would have been a hysterical mess that chased their mates around with knives. You reacted how any female would. I am proud of you. You claimed me in front of others for the first time since we have been together. You proved you are strong enough to stay by my side. Kagura will not come back to mess with us anymore. Do not hate yourself for what you did. You are a normal being who was angry. Nothing more." I replied, making her much calmer pink eyes look into my golden ones. She nodded and I pushed my lips against hers in a gentle kiss. When I pulled away, she was beginning to calm down.

"Will you lay down with me for a bit?" She asked, making me smile.

"Of course." I replied as I stood from the floor.

While taking the time to remove my uncomfortable suit shirt and tie, I never took my eyes from her. I placed my shirt on my desk and removed my belt while simultaneously kicking off my shoes. When I was bare chested and comfortable, I turned my attention to Kagome.

She had on a business dress, and I knew it was becoming too tight for her. I was going to have to take her shopping for new clothes as she continued to get bigger. I reached behind her and unzipped the dress before pulling it over her head. I unhooked her bra, knowing that her breasts have been sore lately.

When I knew she was comfortable, I helped her lay down on the couch. I noticed her heeled shoes and made quick work of removing them. I grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch before I carefully crawled over her. I laid down behind her, my chest to her back, before I unfolded the blanket over us. When I was sure we were covered, I wrapped my arm around her waist and snuggled into her.

"Not that I'm angry, but why were you coming in here anyway?" I asked, curious.

"The pups are hungry." She answered, making me growl. I placed my hand over the pups and began feeding them.

"I should have fed them this morning." I stated, a little disappointed with myself.

"They are okay." She replied, turning her head to look up at me. I kissed her forehead and let my lips linger there for a moment.

"I love you, Kagome. Never forget that." I whispered once I pulled away.

"I know, and the same goes for you. You belong to me, and I belong to you." She answered. I pushed my lips to hers and gently kissed her, letting her know that I completely agreed with her.

"Sesshomaru, I need you." She said against my lips. I groaned at her words and instantly grew hard. She knew exactly what to say to get me going.

I pushed my hips into her ass, letting her know that I would give her what she needed. I kissed her again, this time hungrily. When I licked her lip, she instantly opened her mouth and I didn't waste any time. My tongue dove in and tasted every part of her mouth that I could.

It didn't take long before the pups were finished eating, and the moment they were, I reached up and grabbed a swollen breast. For a while now, her breasts have been growing, and there were a few times I had to massage them for her, not that I minded. I was gentle with her breast knowing that they were sore.

"I don't need foreplay." Kagome said, making me groan again. I released her and unbuttoned my pants before pushing them down. When I was freed, I grabbed my hardened cock and stroked it a few times while Kagome pushed down her thong before she kicked it away.

I released myself and ran a hand along her thigh before pulling it up and placing it above my waist. Slowly, I pushed into her core, and we both moaned at the feeling of her slick walls sheathing my length. When I bottomed out, I was panting from the sensations coursing through my body. I would never get enough of this woman.

"Please, Sesshomaru." She begged. Wrapping my arm around her thigh, I pulled it up as high as it could go without hurting the pups. When she was spread for me, I pulled back out and pushed in, creating a slow and steady rhythm.

I wanted to show her just how much I loved her. I wanted her to see that no one could take her from me, or vice versa. I belonged solely to her, just as she belonged to me. My eyes never fell on another and never will.

She owned me. She owned my heart and soul. She controlled every part of my being and I had no problem with that. As long as it was to her, I would gladly submit. She was my wife and mate. She was the person made for me, and nothing could tear us apart.

Her moans began to get louder, and it encouraged me to speed up my thrusts. My mouth went to her neck, which she happily bared for me. I nuzzled along the skin, leaving little nibble marks. I noticed her mark and, for the first time in my life, I wished there was a way for her to mark me. I wished there was a way for her to leave something on me that said I was hers. That's when an idea came to my mind.

"Kagome, look at me." I ordered, never slowing my pace. She turned her head and my golden eyes met her pink ones. I kissed her gently before pulling away.

"When I marked you, I placed my youki into your body. I want you to try and put some of your reiki into me." I said, finally stopping my thrusts so that she could concentrate on me.

"That could hurt you." She said, a little confused.

"No, you can filter it, just like I do when I feed the pups. I want you to mark me. I want something to show that I am yours." I informed. Her eyes started to water and I kissed her forehead again. "Will you try?"

"Yes, but you will tell me if it begins to hurt." She demanded and I nodded.

She reached around as best she could before placing a hand on the crook of my neck. She looked at me to make sure this was what I wanted, and when I gave her a nod, I could feel the tingle of her reiki. It didn't hurt. Instead, it was as if it was warm and caressing. She stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away.

"Did it work?" I asked, a little nervous. She didn't say anything. Instead, she reached down to the pants that was still around my ankles. She dug around and pulled out my phone. She turned it towards me and I flinched at the bright flash.

When she showed me my phone, a wave of happiness went through me. There, on the crook of my neck, was a pink sun. It was simple, just a circle with waves around it, but it was so Kagome. I smiled as she set my phone back down.

"I didn't think my mark would be a sun." She admitted, looking up to me.

"You are the sun, and I am the moon. You are light, and I am darkness. It fits everything about you." I whispered before pushing my lips to hers and beginning to thrust into her again. "I love it, Kagome."

Her kisses turned into the most loving caresses I have ever received from her. My arm tightened around her leg, and I poured the love I felt into every movement, every kiss, every thrust I could. It didn't take long before we both reached our end at the same time. We moaned into each other's mouths as we came to our completion.

After a few moments, I let go of her leg and kicked my pants fully away but kept my knee placed between hers. I had no desire to leave her cavern, and I would make sure I would stay there until I was ready to pull away. Panting, she leaned back against me and I wrapped my arm around her waist after I fixed the blanket over us.

I leaned my chin against the top of her head and neither of us said another word. Nothing needed to be said. We both knew how much we loved each other. We both knew how much we owned the other. So, holding on to that love, and each other, it didn't take long before we were both drifting off into sleep, our bodies and souls keeping each other warm.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 10. This is kind of an emotional chapter, wouldn't you say? I still like it though. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank-you for reading.

Teaser: Chapter 11: Parents: How does Kagome react to meeting her parents for the first time? Does she get angry, or accept them? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Parents

Kagome

"So you see, that is our proposition for your company." Mr. Davis said.

I was leaning back in my chair beside Sesshomaru. Daddy and InuYasha had joined us in the conference room as well. I looked over the papers Mr. Davis had given out and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Not everything this man was saying added up.

"This plan seems awfully risky." I said, looking up to the American in the room. "Not only do we not have someone we could send to America, but your numbers are completely off."

"I noticed that as well." Daddy continued while Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand on my stomach and rubbed gently.

"Yes, well, the numbers projected are what we foresee gaining if we were to combine our merchandise." Mr. Davis defended, looking slightly nervous.

"According to this, you have an extra three-thousand dollars every month. Where did you find this money?" I asked, trying to ignore Sesshomaru's hand.

I loved it when he gave the pups attention like that. The pups seemed to like it as well because they were kicking up a storm. I wondered when Sesshomaru would be able to feel them. I'd love to see his face when it happens.

"Every month, the company would add that three-thousand on top of the profits." The man confirmed, making me laugh slightly.

"If we were to do that, in ten years, we would pay more than your company's worth." I scoffed.

"Not if the company continues to grow. You need what we can offer you." The man replied, getting a little agitated.

"I believe you are confused, Mr. Davis. We do not need you; you need us. My company is already one of the most successful businesses in Japan." Daddy stated, getting annoyed.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" InuYasha asked, making us all look to my mate.

He was completely frozen. His eyes were wide and his mouth was dropped slightly. He was looking forward and I wasn't sure what happened. When I tried to sit up to check on him, his hand held me back in my chair.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"Are the twins being active right now?" He asked, finally looking down at me.

"Yea..." I answered slowly.

In that moment, he dropped to his knees in front of me. I squealed a bit as he lifted up my shirt, revealing my growing stomach. His hands went back to my skin, moving slowly. I could hear Daddy asking the client to leave while I watched my mate. At the same moment I felt one of the twins move, his face lit up and I realized what happened.

"You can feel them?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"I can feel them." He agreed, a huge smile forming on his face.

"Let me feel!" Daddy said, quickly standing from his chair and walking over to us.

He and Sesshomaru pushed at each other, both wanting to feel the pups. I laughed as InuYasha joined in, all three inus fighting to feel my stomach. This family was one of a kind, and I would never change it.

"I think I'm big enough that all three of you can feel." I said, stopping their shoving. I grabbed Daddy and Sesshomaru's hands before placing them on the left side of my stomach. I grabbed InuYasha's and placed his on my right. "Having twins means two pups to feel."

"They're moving!" Daddy exclaimed, his face now matching Sesshomaru's.

"How often do they do this?" InuYasha asked.

"Today, they have been the most active. I believe it may be because we can now feel them. But, in all honesty, they move around more when I'm near Sesshomaru." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. Sesshomaru looked up at me, a look of wonder on his face.

"They recognize their father." Daddy started. "InuYasha did the same thing."

"I can only imagine how it feels to be pregnant with twins." InuYasha whispered, moving his hand to look at my stomach before his eyes grew wide. "Look! You can see it! It's a perfect foot!"

"Look, Sesshomaru, one of your pups is saying hi." Daddy stated, laughing slightly.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Instead, he slowly reached out and ran a finger gently over the tiny foot. Instantly, the foot disappeared for a few seconds before returning. Sesshomaru repeated his actions, just for the pup to do the same thing.

"I believe you're tickling her." I laughed, making him look up at me.

"Her? How do you know?" He asked, running his hand over the foot again.

"Well, I don't, but in the sonogram, the girl was on the right side." I answered, wondering how long my family was going to be surrounding me.

"I can't believe I can feel them." Sesshomaru whispered, his eyes focused on my stomach.

Daddy looked down at his son before smiling. He tapped InuYasha and motioned for them to leave. With one more rub to my stomach, they left the conference room, leaving Sesshomaru and myself alone.

"Are you happy?" I asked, loving the way he looked at my stomach. He just seemed so full of joy at feeling his pups.

"Of course. I can feel them, Kagome. I've been waiting to do this since you told me you were pupped." He admitted, his golden eyes meeting mine.

"I'm glad." I whispered. I placed my hand over his just as a pup kicked again.

He leaned forward and kissed my stomach gently. Seeing him like this, loving these pups so much when they weren't even born yet, made my heart swell for him even more. I loved this demon like no other, but the moment I saw how gentle and affectionate he was with my stomach, I knew my love for him would continue to grow.

"Kagome, I want you." He said, looking up at me.

"Really? Even though I'm getting fat?" I asked. He stood up and looked down at me.

"You are mistaken, Love. You are not fat. You are pupped." He stated while loosening his tie. The look in his eyes sent chills straight to my nether regions.

"That doesn't mean you will still be attracted to me when I'm twice this size." I swallowed, watching as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. I could see his erection pushing against his pants and I wanted it.

"We inus are very passionate creatures, which I'm sure you have figured out." He said, pushing his shirt from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. "But one thing we love more than sex is our family."

"What does that mean?" I asked, watching as his hands moved to his belt.

"It means, watching you swell with my seed is like an aphrodisiac. The more you grow, the more I will want you." He explained as he unbuttoned his pants before pushing them down. "Now, undress, Kagome."

I stood from my chair, my blood already overly heated. I slowly turned around and pulled my hair to the side. I could hear him kicking off his shoes before pushing his pants away. The moment I felt his body against mine, I hissed in anticipation.

I could feel his cock pressing against me as he unzipped my dress. My need for him just grew as my clothing fell to the floor. Without wasting a second, he pushed my thong down to my ankles and I was glad I had decided not to wear a bra this morning.

"Get on the table." He commanded, pointing at it with his claw.

I nodded before pushing the paperwork out of the way. Carefully, I hoisted myself up onto the large table, causing my feet to dangle to the floor. He grabbed my knees and opened them, positioning himself between me but keeping the one thing I wanted away from my heat.

"Do you know, when you became pupped, almost everything about you changed?" He started before burying his face in my hair and breathing in deeply. "Your scent has changed. It now carries a hint of our pups."

"T-That's interesting." I stammered, watching as he lowered to his knees in front of me.

"Your taste," He began, stopping long enough to flick his tongue over my wet cunt. "Kami, your taste. While it was magnificent before, it is heavenly now."

"Does that mean– OH!" I gasped out as he ran his tongue along me again. I threw my head back, trying to think coherently. What was I going to ask him? Oh, that's right. "Does t-that mean when I a-am– Kami! Sesshomaru!"

"Are you trying to speak?" He asked, smirking up at me as he continued to lick up my essence.

"Yes." I hissed between clenched teeth.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" He teased, his lips brushing against my clit.

"Don't you dare!" I exclaimed, receiving a chuckle from him. I leaned back on my elbows as he went back to blowing away my mind.

"Hey guys, wh– are you fucking kidding me!?" InuYasha yelled, turning his head abruptly as he entered the room.

"GET OUT!" Sesshomaru roared, his eyes flicking red.

"You couldn't have gone to your own damn office?" InuYasha mumbled as he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

I let out a laugh of embarrassment before laying back on the table. Sesshomaru stood up and smirked down at me before grabbing a hold of his cock. I watched as he positioned himself at my opening, and I prayed that he would take me.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Please?" I begged, not even caring at the moment.

"Why should I give this to you?" He continued, moving his dick around my opening without ever entering.

"Because you love me." I answered, hoping that was good enough.

"I do love you, but that is not a reason for me to give you this cock. Why should I give it to you?" He countered, the evil smirk never leaving his face. I threw my head back on the table with an angry groan.

"I need it!" I just about shouted. In that moment, he filled me to the brim, and I instantly arched my back.

"Kami, Kagome. I don't think I will ever get tired of you." He moaned as he pulled from me and pushed back in.

Without either of us saying any more, he set a steady pace, pumping into me quickly and gently. His hands gripped my hips, pulling me to him and holding me in place. My own hands gripped at the table, crinkling the papers beneath me.

I could feel the tightening in my stomach, and I arched my hips, taking in more of him. I could hear his snarl as he became a tad bit rougher with me. I knew he wouldn't go any rougher than he was now, but even this was enough.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, digging my heels into his skin. He growled and I smirked, knowing how much he liked when I did that. I swear I could feel him hardening even more inside of me just from that small action.

A light sheen of sweat was coating our bodies as our hips met thrust for thrust. My breasts bounced with every contact and I couldn't keep the moan from my voice. I was right at the edge, but I needed one final push to send me over it.

"Cum for me, Kagome. Suck this cock dry!" He ordered, his voice a deep growl as he pushed into me again. His voice was what I needed and I exploded.

White spots filled my vision and I cried out a choked sob. My toes curled as Sesshomaru slammed into me two more times before his own release hit. His snarl echoed around the room as his seed pumped into my already-full womb.

When he was finished, he leaned over me, panting as he buried his head into my shoulder. I could feel him nuzzling into my mating mark as we both calmed down. I ran my hands gently against his back, knowing he would be moving soon.

Now that I was growing quickly, we both had to be careful of how much weight was put on my stomach during these trysts. As expected, he pulled himself from me before standing up to his full height. He held out his hand to me and I took it.

"What were you trying to ask me earlier?" He asked as he picked up my dress and thong before handing them to me.

"You say you're even more attracted to me because I'm pregnant. What will happen when I give birth?" I inquired, pulling my thong over my feet and wiggling on the table until they were back in place.

"I was attracted to you before you were pupped, wasn't I?" He answered by asking his own question. He pulled on his pants, raising an eyebrow at me as I glared at him.

"But that was before you knew what I looked like pupped." I retorted, pulling my dress over my shoulders.

"Indeed. Even so, after you give birth, you will be the mother of my pups. Kagome, you do not have to ever worry about me not being attracted to you." He replied, grabbing his shirt and beginning to place it over his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, carefully getting down from the table and fixing my hair and anything else that needed to be fixed.

I watched as he sat on a chair and put on his shoes before tying them. I grabbed his tie off of the floor and walked over to him. When he was finished with his shoes, he stood up and I began fixing his tie for him.

"Kagome, you are beautiful. You are my mate and wife, the mother of my unborn pups and my adopted ones. We will spend eternity together and I will _never_ grow tired of you in any way." He soothed, his hands resting on my waist. When I finished his tie, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him gently.

"I love you." I whispered, smiling at him. It seemed he always knew what I needed to hear.

"And I you."

Sesshomaru

I smirked as I looked down at Kagome. This woman will never understand how much I love her. As she turned from me and walked away, I reached out and smacked her ass, causing her to squeak. She turned to give me a glare before exiting the room.

I followed behind her, thinking of my pups. I was finally able to feel them and I couldn't remember a time I was happier. I know from now on, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of Kagome's stomach.

"Are y'all finally finished?" InuYasha asked, making Kagome blush.

"I could take her again, if you wish." I stated, watching as she blushed even more.

"Kami, please don't." He begged.

"Are you ready to head home?" Father asked, walking out of his office and locking the door.

"Indeed." I answered, wrapping my arm around Kagome's waist.

"Good. Are you three coming by for dinner tonight? Izayoi has been bugging me to get you to come by." He asked, making me roll my eyes. Before I had a chance to answer, Kagome beat me to it.

"Of course, Daddy." She replied, a huge smile on her face. I glared at her and ignored the loud laugh from InuYasha.

"What about Shippo and Rin?" I quizzed, hoping that I could convince her to just go home.

"I'll call Kaede and see if she can drop them off at Daddy's." She answered, making me inwardly groan. Of course the old woman would say yes.

"Great. InuYasha who are you riding with?" Father asked, looking towards him.

"Kags. Maybe she'll let me feel the pups again." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Be that way." Father replied, feigning offense.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Kagome started. "Can I drive home?"

"I believe I may have taken you too hard." I retorted. looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Come on! How long have we been together now? And not once have you ever let me drive the Bugatti or any of your other cars!" She begged. I ignored her as we made our way to the garage, she begging me to drive the entire time. InuYasha and Father were no help because instead, they encouraged her behavior.

"Please, Sesshomaru?" She begged again, standing in front of the driver's door so I couldn't get in.

I looked down at her, attempting to give my glare. She, in return, stuck out her bottom lip and widened her eyes. This damn woman and her puppy dog look. Sighing, I reluctantly reached around her and opened the door. She looked sad at first until I handed her the keys. She squealed and jumped in.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to deny her." Father laughed, getting into his Ferrari.

"I'm going to regret this." I mumbled as I made my way to the passenger door.

When I sat down, it felt completely wrong. I should be in the driver's seat. I never once sat in this seat, and it was taking everything I had not to rip Kagome out of my seat and punch InuYasha in his face for all of his damn whipped comments.

"So, how do you drive a manual?" Kagome asked, making my eyes widen.

"Get out." I snapped, opening my door but stopping when a small hand grabbed my arm.

"I'm joking. I know how to drive a manual. InuYasha taught me in high school." Kagome laughed.

"That's not much better." I grumbled, closing my door.

"Let's just get home." InuYasha snapped, kicking the back of my chair.

I turned to glare at him but turned forward as Kagome started the car. The roar of the engine made me flinch. The sound was a slap in the face that I was not driving my car. I closed my eyes, trying to block it out. At this point, I was hoping I could make it to Father's.

"We're here, you jerk." Kagome said, making me open my eyes. I could see her glaring at me as I looked around and realized we were indeed at Father's.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I cannot let you drive my baby again." I said, snatching the keys out of the ignition.

"I didn't even do badly!" She defended.

"That's not the point." I said, opening the car door.

"He's mad because this is _his_ car. You driving it is like someone else having sex with you." InuYasha pointed out, making me growl.

"Do NOT put that image in my head again." I snarled, turning to glare at him before getting out of the car.

"Let's just get inside." Kagome mumbled, getting out of the car and slamming the door, the sound making me flinch.

I followed my angry mate while glancing back at my car. She opened Father's front door before slamming it in my face. I stood there for a moment and just stared at it. Did I really make her that mad? A slap on my back had me turning to look at InuYasha.

"It's a good thing you had sex earlier because it's going to be a while before you get any more." InuYasha laughed, making me growl.

"Damn half-breed." I snapped as he walked into the house, not even trying to hide his amusement.

A few minutes later, I finally found Kagome and grabbed her hand to pull her aside. When we reached the hallway, I pushed her against the wall and crashed my lips against hers. At first, she struggled but eventually, she gave into me and I smirked. She could never stay mad at me.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked, my lips brushing against hers.

"Kiss me again and I'll think about it." She replied and I obliged.

This time, I was gentle and apologized with my actions. I still wouldn't let her drive my car again, but I didn't want her to be mad at me. I reached up and put my hands on the wall on both sides of her face and stepped as close to her as I could get without hurting the pups.

"Sesshomaru, keep her here." Father said, walking into the hallway. I looked up to him and could see the seriousness on his face.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Kagome asked as I pulled away from her. He looked at her and gave a warm smile.

"I'll handle it, Kagome." He assured before running his hand over her cheek. He turned from us and made his way to the kitchen.

She tried to follow but I grabbed her and locked her between me and the wall. The moment he said he would handle it, I knew what was going on. Kagome's real parents had showed up again, and he was going to send them away.

"Sesshomaru, what is going on?" She asked, making me look at her. I knew that she would be able to hear her parents, but I also knew she wouldn't leave this spot. She would want to know what's going on.

"Your real parents are here." I answered. Her eyes went wide and she turned her head towards the kitchen. Even if she couldn't see, we could still hear everything.

"I told you to stay away." Father started, his voice full of anger.

"And I told you, you can't keep us away. She's my daughter and I will see her!" A woman yelled, her voice making me flinch.

"She doesn't want to see you." Father replied, not sparing the woman's feelings.

"You probably didn't even tell her that we were looking for her!" She screeched.

"Do not presume to know me!" Father snarled. I could feel his aura flaring, and I knew, if he didn't calm down, he would lose control. At that point, Izayoi ran past us with InuYasha following behind.

"What the fuck are you doing here? She doesn't want to see the people who abandoned her!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome buried her face into my chest and I leaned my chin on the top of her head. My hands tightened on the wall, leaving scratch marks from my claws. There was no way I could keep up my concealment spell with how angry I was becoming.

"I'm here for my daughter!" The woman screeched.

"She is not your daughter!" Izayoi yelled, surprising me. I had never heard her raise her voice before and I knew this was becoming serious.

"Yumi, calm down. Your anger is why we got sent away the first time." A male voice called out. I had to admit that at least he was trying to keep the situation calm.

"NO! I gave birth to Kagome and they cannot deny me from her!" The woman screeched.

"Kami, her voice hurts my ears." I mumbled, then realized Kagome most likely heard me. I looked down to see if she was mad but her face was still buried in my chest.

"Listen here. You will not come to MY home and demand to speak to MY daughter. I have already talked to her and she personally asked me to keep you away from her, which is what I will do." Father stated, slightly calmer now although he was still very angry.

"Fuck! The kids." InuYasha said, making me groan. Kaede must be here with Shippo and Rin.

"Stay here, Kagome. That is an order." I commanded. When she nodded, I walked from the hallway and pulled up my concealment spell. I was surprised I was calm enough to do it.

The first look I got of this family was of a fuming woman who looked about ready to explode. The older man, who must be her father, looked embarrassed as he tried to calm his wife. The younger man in the back looked tired, as if he really just wanted to leave.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, looking towards me. I stood in front of them, towering over their smalls forms. It was easy to see why Kagome is so short.

"Move." I ordered. Instantly, the man stepped aside, his eyes wide. I stepped past them and approached Kaede. I thanked her quickly before grabbing both children and holding them on my hips. I made my way back inside and walked past the unwanted family.

"Grandpa!" Rin called, reaching out for Father.

"Not now, Rin. I'll hold you in a moment." Father stated, not taking his eyes off of Kagome's parents.

"Dad, she kinda looks like Mommy." Shippo said, pointing to Kagome's mother. I inwardly groaned and began walking away.

"Wait, is that Kagome's son?" Yumi asked, making me stop.

"You two run upstairs." I ordered, setting them down on the ground. They looked at me for a moment before turning and running away. I took a deep breath before turning back to the family. I could see Father looking at me and I knew he was worried about how I would handle this.

"Does Kagome have children?" The man asked. I looked him over and debated on answering him. He seemed to be the rational one of the group.

"It doesn't matter." I answered.

"Cool, I'm an uncle." The young man said, looking excited.

"Be quiet, Souta." Yumi snapped before turning to look at me. "Who are you to Kagome? Do you think of her as an older brother as well? Because you're not."

"I am not her brother." I replied, looking down at the woman with anger.

"Please keep yelling at him. I would love to see him lose his temper on you." InuYasha scoffed.

"InuYasha." Father warned, glaring at his youngest.

"Did I interrupt something?" Mother asked, walking into the room. Father groaned when we looked at her. She didn't have her concealment spell on as she looked at the family in the doorway.

"Y-You're a demon!" Yumi screeched, making me flinch.

"Do not start." The older man said.

"Taro, she's a demon! We have to get Kagome out of here! She's not safe!" Yumi yelled, making all of us growl.

"I do believe you just pissed them off." Souta said, looking at all of us. "You're all demons, aren't you?"

"Indeed." I replied, dropping my spell. InuYasha and Father did the same, causing Yumi to jump back as if we had scalded her.

"Cool! What kind are you?" Souta asked, looking excited again.

"Inu." InuYasha answered, a little surprised.

"Can I touch your ears?" Souta begged.

"No! Do you want to die!? They are demons! The only thing they do is kill." Yumi snapped, looking at her son.

"I'd rather you not touch my ears, but I won't kill you." InuYasha defended, glaring at the woman.

"I understand now why you're not letting me see her. You're keeping her against her will! Is she even alive?" The annoying woman asked, making me growl again.

"Cease your squabbling. You do not know what you speak of." I snarled, trying to fight my anger.

"Son, calm yourself." Father warned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Ignore Mom. She can get annoying." Souta said, looking around at all of us. "Y'all are really cool looking. Kagome is lucky."

"Souta!" Yumi yelled, taken aback by her son's words.

"What? They haven't given us a reason to hate them. The only thing they have done is keep her from us, and can you blame them?" He retorted, making his mother flinch.

"She holds no ill will towards you." I soothed, noticing how the young man seemed upset.

"Really? I'm glad. Maybe one day I can come by myself and talk to her? Who are you to her anyway?" He asked. I ran my thumb over the ring on my finger, letting him see. His eyes went wide for a moment before nodding. I could tell this man was at least somewhat rational and telling him this kind of information wouldn't hurt anything.

"How could she ever have fallen so low as to live with yokai trash?" Yumi mumbled, making me growl.

"That's enough!" Kagome yelled, making me groan. I instantly ran to her side, hiding her from her parent's view.

"Stay away, Kagome." I ordered, looking down at her tear-stained eyes.

"No. They won't leave, and I just want them to go." She said, her hand on her stomach. I knew all of the stress of this situation was beginning to make her sick. I sighed before placing my hand on her back and guiding her the rest of the way.

"Izayoi, will you make some tea for Kagome? All of this is getting to her." I asked, looking towards the woman. She nodded before walking away.

"Kagome?" Yumi asked, looking her daughter over. Kagome was also looking at her mother, a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes, I'm Kagome. You would know that if you hadn't abandoned me when I was four." Kagome snapped, her voice calm. I knew better though. I could feel her shaking so I began rubbing my hand over her back, trying to help her calm down.

"I had my reasons for doing that. You're pregnant?" Yumi replied, her eyes turning to me. "By a demon?"

"This is my husband and mate. And yes, he is the father of my pups." Kagome clarified.

"Did he force you?" The woman asked, making me growl.

Before I had a chance to do anything, Kagome's hand, covered in her reiki, smacked her mother in the face. The blow was hard enough to send the woman to the ground. I grabbed Kagome and pulled her back to me, holding her wrist to keep her from hurting anybody else.

"Don't you dare walk in here and act like a caring mother! I love him, and he loves me! I love my daddy and my mom! I love my brother! This is the family who took me in. My _real_ family. _You_ are the woman who abandoned me because I was a miko. The funny thing is, you are a miko as well. So what is the _real_ reason you abandoned me?" Kagome yelled, tears running down her face as I pulled her against my body. I rumbled low enough that it couldn't be heard but she could feel it. I needed to keep her calm so she didn't upset the pups.

"I hardly have any reiki! Yours was outrageous and a death wish!" Her mother screeched, standing up from the ground with help from her husband.

"I'm still alive. I just needed someone to help me control it." Kagome snapped, trying to pull away from me but I refused.

"InuYasha." I called, getting my brother's attention. "Take her home. I will meet you there."

"I'm not leaving." Kagome said, looking up to me.

"Kagome, think of the pups. You need to calm down. I will stay here to make sure the situation is handled. Go with InuYasha and take the kids with you." I ordered gently.

"Fine." She said, calming down slightly. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my keys. She looked surprised but took them, and for once, I didn't care. I just wanted her away from this woman.

"We're not done talking." Yumi stated, looking at me angrily.

"Yes, we are." Kagome said before turning slightly and calling the children. It took a matter of seconds before both children ran into the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go home." InuYasha said, taking Kagome from me and gently pushing her towards the car.

"InuYasha, I do not need to tell you to keep her safe." I called, fighting my beast as they walked further away, the children following behind them. We were all silent as they made their way out of the driveway.

"You have all brainwashed my daughter." Yumi said calmly, even though her face was red with anger.

"No, we have loved your daughter. We took her in as family. We raised her as our own." Father started. "She has made it clear that she doesn't wish to see you."

"We will go. I am sorry for the inconvenience." Taro bowed, looking extremely embarrassed. He grabbed his wife's arm and started pulling her to the car.

"Here." Souta said, pulling out his wallet and handing me a business card. "If she wants to talk to just me, she can call that number at any time. If not, I understand. Sorry for my mom. She kind of went crazy when Dad died." I watched as he ran off, officially confused.

"If Taro isn't her father, then who is?" Father asked, looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders before slamming the door shut.

"I hope to never see them again. I am not happy that they upset my mate." I stated, going to sit down at the kitchen table. Izayoi already sat there, drinking the tea she had made for Kagome. I gave her an apologetic look and she waved me off like it was nothing.

"How are we going to keep them away from her?" Father asked, sitting down as well.

"I don't know, but it needs to happen. Other than Kagura, I have never seen her use her reiki against someone." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Maybe from now on, we will come to your house for dinner. They don't know where you live." Izayoi scoffed, looking irritated. "I hate that we are being pushed out of our own home."

"I'm more worried for Kagome. I wonder how far Yumi is willing to go to get Kagome back." Father said, looking worried.

"I won't let her anywhere near my mate." I growled.

"Which is what worries me. Yumi just admitted that she has reiki. She could hurt you." Father admitted, his eyes full of concern. I waved my hand and looked away.

"They can't hurt me." I stated.

"It's been twenty minutes. Shouldn't Kagome be home by now?" Izayoi asked, making me pull out my phone. When I saw that there was no notification from my mate, a small bit of worry started to bloom in my chest.

"I'm sure she just fell asleep." Father soothed just as his phone started to ring. He opened it and chuckled. "See? It's InuYasha. Hello?"

 _Pops, it's bad._

"What's bad?" Father asked, his face suddenly full of worry. I sat up in my chair, my back completely stiff.

 _Kagome. We were driving and a fucking idiot ran a red light._

"What?! Is she hurt?!" Father asked as I stood up. My hands were tightening on the table, and I was suddenly shaking. My mate was hurt. I could hear the terror in InuYasha's voice and I knew whatever happened wasn't good.

 _Just come to the hospital and make it quick._

"Okay, we will fly there." Father said.

 _Pops…bring Tenseiga._

-sSs-

Cliffyyyy. Don't hate me too much. Lol. I hope you enjoyed.

Teaser: Chapter 12: Crash: How badly are Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and InuYasha hurt? Why does Kenta need to bring Tenseiga to the hospital? How does Sesshomaru react to the news of his family? Continue reading to find out. **Possible character death, I haven't decided yet.**

I do not own InuYasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Crash

Kenta

I slammed my phone down and pulled Izayoi to my side. I looked over to Sesshomaru to see him frozen and freaking out. Keeping him calm through this was going to be nearly impossible. I grabbed his arm, making him look at me.

"We need to go to your house to get Tenseiga. Do not lose control until we know what is going on." I ordered. He gave me a look of desperation before nodding, and in a matter of seconds, we were in our light orbs.

When we touched down at Sesshomaru's house, he instantly ran upstairs to grab the sword while I ran into the living room where Kikyou was. I set Izayoi down and turned to her, worry present on every square inch of her face.

"Take the Escalade and get you and Kikyou to the hospital. Call the others while you're on your way." I commanded.

"She knows what to do. Now let's go." Sesshomaru snapped, taking off in his light orb. I followed quickly behind.

I hadn't felt this scared since we battled Naraku and Kagome had died. I was praying to every Kami I could think of that this wasn't going to be a repeat of the last time. I couldn't bear to see Kagome, or any of my grandpups, like that again.

When we landed outside of the hospital, InuYasha was just arriving in a blur. He must have run all the way here after the ambulance took Kagome and the children. Sesshomaru ran straight to him but froze when his eyes looked him over. He was covered in blood. Kagome's blood.

"What happened, InuYasha?" I asked, placing a comforting hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Kagome was driving and a fucker in a pickup truck ran a red light. He hit on mine and Shippo's side. He was going so fast that we were pushed into oncoming traffic. Kagome didn't see the initial hit so no one was protected, but when we were pushed, she put a barrier around all four pups. I don't think she had time to do herself or me." InuYasha explained, his voice frantic.

"Oncoming traffic?" I observed, my worry just growing. I could feel Sesshomaru beginning to shake, and I knew he was becoming even more upset.

"Yea, then Kagome's side was hit by another truck. It sent us flipping, but by the time we stopped, we were hit again on the same side. When we finally stopped rolling, we landed upside down. I'm hurt, but I'll heal." InuYasha continued before looking at Sesshomaru.

"What about my family?" He asked, his voice sounding animalistic.

"Rin was scared, but she wasn't hurt. Shippo was bleeding, but not badly. I'm not really sure what his injuries are but he will heal quicker than me. Kagome…She was bad. After I got the kids out, I went to her. She was unconscious and bleeding everywhere. I don't know where the injury was because I didn't have time to look before the ambulance showed up and took her. After that, I ran here. We beat the ambulance, but they should be here soon." InuYasha confirmed.

"The man who caused this?" Sesshomaru asked, his hands clenched together so tightly, his claws were digging into his skin.

"Sesshomaru, you cannot kill him." I snapped, my own anger rising at the thought of my family and pack hurt.

"It doesn't matter. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt when he hit us. He was ejected. It was gruesome, and there was no way he survived." InuYasha informed.

"Where is she?!" Sango yelled, running up to us with Miroku following behind.

"They haven't gotten here yet." I answered, just as Kouga and Ayame ran full speed into the group.

"Please tell me why you have Tenseiga?" Ayame asked, staring at my sword.

"It's just an in-case kind of thing." I answered, taking the sword from Sesshomaru and sliding it through a belt loop.

"InuYasha!" Kikyou yelled, running to her mate with Sakura in her arms.

"I'm okay." He whispered, holding his mate.

"You're covered in blood!" She cried, placing a hand on his face. I looked at Izayoi as she ran up to me.

"It's not mine." InuYasha stated.

"Kenta, where is my daughter-in-law?" Satori demanded, landing beside us. "I leave these insufferable humans, then I get a call saying something about someone dying. Fix it."

"Father." Sesshomaru whispered, making me look at him. His hair was beginning to float and I knew he was starting to lose control.

"Sesshomaru, you need to stay calm. You need to be strong for Kagome and your children. If Rin isn't hurt, she is going to be staying with us, and if you are acting like this, she will be worried." I soothed, watching as his youki began to calm down. I took a deep breath before looking to Satori. "No one has died. We are waiting on the ambulance now."

"If she has died, I will never forgive her." Satori mumbled before jumping up to the roof to get away from all of the humans. I watched and was surprised by how much she really cared for Kagome.

"Let's go over to where the ambulance will arrive." Izayoi said, beginning to walk over to the Emergency entrance. We all followed in silence. I never left Sesshomaru, knowing that, at any moment, he could lose control. Right now, I was the only one that would be able to stop him.

"They are coming!" Satori yelled from on top of the roof. She was lucky this was a demon hospital. About that time, I could hear the loud sirens as they pulled in front of the hospital. Slowly, the doors opened, and a paramedic jumped out, holding a crying Rin.

"Daddy!" She yelled, struggling to get to Sesshomaru. He was by her side instantly, and the man let her go.

"Dad! Mom was hurt bad." Shippo said, being pulled out on a stretcher.

"What's wrong with my son?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to ignore what Shippo said.

"Just a broken arm. We're going to take him back for x-rays and make sure everything is okay. Your daughter is fine so she can stay with you." The paramedic said as another pushed Shippo in through the doors. "We need an adult to go with your son."

"I'll go." Kikyou offered, following after Shippo with Sakura still in her arms.

A sharp scream made all of us turn, and my heart dropped at the sight. Izayoi was folded over on herself while Miroku was trying to keep her from falling to the ground. Sango's face had gone completely white and Ayame was crying into Kouga's chest.

A second ambulance had pulled up behind the first, and now, four paramedics were scrambling around a stretcher. I could see a small pale arm that was dripping blood. I quickly covered Rin's eyes as the paramedics ran past us, not stopping.

The sight of Kagome, unconscious and bleeding nonstop, was enough to make me almost lose control. I looked up to Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed tightly and his face buried in Rin's hair. His entire body was shaking while he tried to comfort the sobbing Rin.

"Let's get inside." I ordered, loud enough for all to hear. "We need to let the nurses know we have arrived so they can keep us updated."

It was taking everything I had to keep calm. It had been a while since I put myself in alpha mode, but it was strongly needed at this point. My status was the only thing keeping Sesshomaru in line. Not removing my hand from my eldest son's shoulder, we made our way inside.

Sango, the only female not crying, checked us in as I pushed Sesshomaru into a seat. Once he was settled and rocking Rin, I turned to Izayoi and grabbed her. I set her down a seat away from Sesshomaru to give him the space he needed.

The others were fine to seat themselves, even if they were worried. Surprisingly, Satori also made her way into the hospital, her face full of disgust for the place but concern for the small woman she had grown attached to.

"Daddy, I want Mommy!" Rin cried, clutching on to her father.

"I know, Sweetie." He whispered, trying to keep his voice soft for his daughter. At this point, I believe she is the thing he needs to stay in control.

"Where is Mommy?" She asked, pulling away slightly to look at her father. His eyes were blood red, and I knew his beast was close to the surface.

"Rin. You know how the doctors are looking over Shippo?" I stated, in a soothing voice. "They are looking over your mommy as well."

"I tried calling for her in the car. She wouldn't say anything to me. Why wouldn't she say anything?" Rin continued, not really understanding the situation. I kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her little hands while Sesshomaru kept his nose buried in her hair.

"Your mommy was hurt in the car crash. She couldn't say anything because she was asleep. But the doctors here are looking over her and she will be fine." I explained, rubbing my thumbs over her hands.

"Mommy is strong. She protected me from the big truck." Rin said, smiling. "Mommy will be just fine."

"Yes, now your daddy needs you right now. Can you help him to stay calm?" I pleaded, hoping she understood what I was asking. She nodded before turning around in her father's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes again and breathed in her scent, keeping himself as calm as he could.

After an hour, we were all panicking inside but stayed calm on the outside for Sesshomaru's sake. Rin was doing wonderfully with keeping her father calm, and I mentally noted I would have to take her out for ice cream once this was all over.

"I'm looking for the family of Shippo Taisho?" A nurse called, walking around the corner with Shippo holding on to Kikyou's hand.

"Over here." I called, standing up. At that point, Shippo ran over to us and launched himself at his father, who happily took him into his embrace.

"He has minor cuts and bruises." The nurse explained. "He has a broken arm which will heal in a few days, but we went ahead and placed a cast on it so he doesn't injure it further while playing."

"What about Kagome Taisho?" I asked, hoping for some kind of answer.

"As far as I know, she is still in the OR." The nurse answered.

"OR? Why does she need surgery?" I snapped, my eyes bleeding red. I hope the pups are okay.

"I'm not sure. The doctor hasn't had time to explain anything yet. The moment he knows, he will be out here." The woman answered before turning and walking away.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but the nurse took me to see Mommy." Shippo admitted, making all of us turn around to look at him.

"What did you see or hear?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

"I couldn't see much, but there were a bunch of people surrounding her. They kept removing all of these bloody bandages, and they were bringing in bags full of blood. I couldn't hear anything because I was behind the glass." He whispered, burying his face in his father's hair. I looked up to see Sesshomaru staring out into nothing. At this point, he has probably gone numb.

"Let me see your cast?" I asked, trying to keep everybody's mind off of Kagome.

Three hours is how long we have been waiting. I sat in the chair beside Sesshomaru with my head on the wall. Izayoi was leaning against me, her hand laced with mine. Every now and again, I would give her a squeeze of support.

InuYasha had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. After a while, I made him go to the bathroom to clean off as much blood as he could, and Kikyou went home to grab him a change of clothes as well as Rin and Shippo's favorite toys.

Sesshomaru hadn't moved an inch. His eyes were still red as he stared at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing ever. The children seemed to understand what was happening to him and stayed in his lap no matter what. Currently, they were both asleep, Rin's little hand still clutched to him tightly.

"The Taisho family?" A male nurse called. I stood while releasing Izayoi's hand.

"That's us." I said, holding up my hand.

"Please follow me to the conference room. The doctor wishes to speak to you about Mrs. Taisho." He said, turning and walking away. Everyone started to follow and I grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder. He followed along behind me almost groggily as we were escorted into a small room.

"Which one of you is Mr. Taisho?" Another male asked, walking into the room before shutting the door. I pointed to Sesshomaru, knowing that the doctor was asking for Kagome's mate.

"Is he okay?" The doctor asked, noticing the state my son was in.

"It's a defense mechanism. He's gone numb to keep his beast at bay, but he can still hear everything you say." I informed, looking at the still-frozen Sesshomaru.

"Well, I'll go ahead and start off with, Kagome is stable and awake." The doctor said, getting relieved sighs from everyone.

"What happened to my mate?" Sesshomaru asked, finally speaking.

"The crash caused multiple pieces of glass to cut into her skin. A particularly large piece lodged itself in her thigh, severing her femoral artery. That is what caused all of the bleeding. She did lose quite a lot of blood, and it took a while to get the bleeding to stop, but she will be fine now." The doctor explained, looking over the group.

"What about the babies?" Sango asked.

"They are perfectly fine. Kagome did well with protecting them. Still, we are going to keep her for a few days to monitor both Kagome and the twins. But overall, everyone will be okay." The doctor finished, making my shoulders sag with relief.

"Can we see her?" Sesshomaru asked, his face still full of worry.

"Of course. Follow me." The doctor said, motioning for us to do exactly that.

Sesshomaru.

I stood instantly and followed after the doctor. I have never had to put myself into that kind of mode before just to keep my beast at bay. If Rin had not shown up when she did, I would not have been able to keep myself under control.

It seems every time I let Kagome out of my sight, something like this happens. I refuse to ever let her leave me again, no matter what the reason. I cannot handle knowing my mate is hurt, and there is nothing I can do about that.

When the doctor reached a room, he opened the door and walked in. I followed behind him and froze at what I saw. Kagome was laying on the bed, her eyes closed. She had two straps placed over her stomach that were connected to two little monitors giving off the pups' heartbeat.

She had a tube running around her face and going into her nose, giving her oxygen. I have seen her in the hospital before but seeing her like this was enough to take my breath away. I set the sleeping children gently on one of the couches in the large room before walking over to my mate.

I placed a trembling hand on the side of her face and felt myself beginning to break. I never wanted to see her like this again. I never wanted to experience her hurt again. I couldn't handle it. This woman was my life, and I once again failed to protect her.

"Kagome, I need you to open your eyes." The doctor ordered, pulling out a small flashlight. A small groan could be heard from Kagome as the man forced her eyes open and shined the light into them. I could see her black pupils dilate before being covered in pink again.

"Your family is here to see you, Kagome." The doctor informed, checking over her vitals.

"Sesshomaru." She called weakly, her voice hoarse.

"I'm here, Love." I whispered, running my thumb over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open on their own and I smiled down at her.

"The children? InuYasha?" She asked, making me chuckle. Of course she was worried for the others.

"Shippo has a broken arm, but will heal in a few days. Rin wasn't hurt at all. They are sleeping over there." I said, pointing to the couch. "The half-breed doesn't matter."

"Hey!" InuYasha snapped, walking up behind me.

"Kami, Kagome. What is it with you giving us all heart attacks?" He scolded, making me glare at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." She whispered, smiling at him weakly when she noticed the scratches and cuts over his face and arms.

"Keh, the pups were more important." InuYasha stated with a wave of his hand.

"Kagome," The doctor started, interrupting our reunion. "You lost a lot of blood today, and you are going to feel weak for a while. Try not to move your leg too much. I don't want the stitches to come undone."

"We'll make sure she is okay." Father said, moving to stand on the other side of Kagome.

"I will leave you to it. Just press the button if she needs anything." The man said before leaving.

"If I have to grab Tenseiga one more time because of you, I will take you over my knee and whip you like you are five again." Father reprimanded, making a few of us laugh. Kagome smiled before holding up her arms to him, being careful of the wires attached to her finger. He leaned down and hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone." She said, looking around the room.

"Just don't do it again." Sango said as everyone began surrounding her. I leaned up and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger there for a moment.

"You scared me, Kagome." I whispered.

"I'm sorry about your car." She said, looking at me worried.

"I don't give a damn about that car." I snapped, my eyes flashing red slightly. I took a deep breath as I sat back to calm myself. "Kagome, you are never leaving my sight again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master." She teased, making me growl.

"Sesshomaru, be happy the woman is okay enough to pick on you." Father scolded, glaring at me.

"I guess you'll never let me drive your car again, huh?" Kagome chuckled, making the others laugh.

"Not funny." I mumbled.

A few days later, I pulled into my driveway. I was driving Father's Escalade until I got a new car, and once I parked, I jumped out and went to the back seat. Very gently, I pulled Kagome out of the car and began carrying her inside.

"I can walk." She argued, her voice back to normal. I glared at her but continued walking.

"The doctor said to stay off of your leg as much as possible. He even put you on early maternity leave, Kagome. Accept my help because you are getting it no matter what." I demanded, walking to the front door. Father was already here watching Shippo and Rin so when I approached, he opened the door for me.

"Hey, Daddy." Kagome acknowledged as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" He asked, following me to the living room.

"Like I'm five." She admitted, making me growl.

"Let him spoil you." Father laughed, grabbing a few pillows on the couch and arranging them so she would be comfortable. When he was finished, I set her down gently on the couch and grabbed a blanket to cover her.

"Mommy!" Rin yelled, running into the room with Shippo. I quickly stuck my hand out, stopping them from jumping on her.

"Easy, she is still hurt." I ordered. Rin nodded before walking over to her mom and hugging her, followed by her brother.

"I have missed you two. I hope you didn't give your grandpa too much trouble while I was gone." Kagome said, hugging our children.

"NO! He gave us lots of candy and let us stay up late at night." Rin squealed, making both Kagome and myself glare at him.

"Rin, that was our secret." Father gasped, looking upset. Rin ran over to him and clutched on to his leg.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa!" She yelled, making him laugh as he picked her up.

"Izayoi will be here soon from the lawyer's office. She said that they have a video of the crash that the lawyer recommends we watch to familiarize ourselves with what happened." Father explained.

"The damn man is lucky enough to not only survive being thrown out of a windshield, but to have my mate keep me from killing him, yet he decides to sue us for his mistake." I snarled, annoyed. In an attempt to calm down, I placed my hand on Kagome's stomach, feeling for my moving pups.

"There's no way he can win. I think he's only doing this because he saw the car and thinks he can get money from us." Father stated, setting Rin down so she could run along and play.

"I'm sorry guys." Kagome whispered, her hands fidgeting with one another.

"It's not your fault, Kagome." I soothed, rubbing her stomach.

"We're home!" Izayoi called as InuYasha ran into the room.

"I'm so glad to see you back in this house." He said, hugging Kagome.

"I'm glad to be home. Maybe now I can get some real food." Kagome laughed.

"I'll cook up some dinner for everybody." Kikyou offered.

"I'll help. After that, we need to watch the video." Izayoi called as she followed her daughter-in-law.

"Sesshomaru, will you sit with me?" Kagome asked.

I looked at her skeptically for a moment but the look she gave me broke me down. I helped her sit up fully before removing the pillows from her back. Gently, I climbed in behind her and pulled her to my chest, her body resting between my legs.

"Thank-you." She whispered, leaning her head on my shoulder while pulling the blanket over both of us. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

"Yea, yea, we know you love her. Enough with the sappy bullshit." InuYasha huffed, going to the kitchen. Father laughed but followed him, leaving Kagome and myself alone.

"Thank-you for taking care of me." She whispered, making me smirk.

"Were you not just complaining about it?" I asked.

"Yea, it's annoying, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it." She replied, placing her hands on my thighs so she could readjust herself.

"I will always take care of you." I stated, kissing the side of her forehead.

"I know." She remarked.

We sat in silence for a few moments before her hand began trailing up my leg. I looked down at her and noticed the way she kept her eyes closed but held a smirk as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Kagome." I warned as her hand moved closer to my thigh.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know what." I stated, growling as she moved her hand to my growing cock. I silently cursed my body for not listening to my demands.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." She teased, rubbing me on the outside of my clothes. I placed my forehead on her shoulder, fighting a groan.

"Stop it. You just got out of the hospital." I somewhat demanded.

"Exactly. It has been a while since I have had you." She whispered. I pulled away from her shoulder and glared down at her.

"You will not have me today, or any day, until you are healed." I stated, looking into her pink eyes

"There are other ways." She replied, grabbing my hand and placing it over her shorts. I could feel her heat, and at this point, I was losing the fight.

"Why must you do this to me?" I asked, fighting the urge to dive into her folds.

"Because you can't resist me, and I want you." She answered, grabbing my cock as best she could. That action proved her point and I completely gave in.

I removed my hand from between her legs and began unbuckling my pants. Quickly, I pulled out my painfully hard cock, letting her latch on to it however she wanted. I reached around her and unbuttoned her shorts before pushing my hand into her already-wet folds. I used my other hand to pull the blanket over us even more, hiding what we were doing.

My claws latched on to her clit, and I moaned as she began jerking me off. We both knew this needed to be quick because, at any moment, someone could walk in. With that said, we pulled out all the stops, bringing each other to orgasm quicker than we ever had before.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out as I shot my seed against her hand and my pants. She sucked her lip into her mouth as she reached her own orgasm. I knew I was a mess and it would be a while before I would be able to stand up again.

Panting, I watched as she pulled her hand from behind her. The sticky substance was stringed between her fingers and over her palm. I was going to wipe it off when she suddenly brought her hand to her mouth and began licking it away. I just about died before grabbing her hand to stop her.

"If you continue that, I will want you again. Once was enough." I stated before using the blanket to clean her hand.

"Fine, be mean." She pouted.

"If you wish to taste me, when we go to bed tonight, I will let you get it however you want. Just no sex." I informed, loving the way her eyes lit up.

"You promise?" She asked, making me chuckle. I pushed my lips to hers and kissed her gently.

"Dinner is served." Father said, walking back into the room with two plates full of food. He handed one to each of us before walking back into the kitchen. After a few minutes, everyone was getting themselves situated as InuYasha hooked up the laptop to the TV.

"Are we ready for this?" He asked, sitting down on the floor in front of Kagome's feet.

"No." I mumbled. He ignored me and pressed play on the computer.

I could tell from the angle that the camera was hanging from the wire that the stoplights rest on. At first, nothing could be seen, but the moment I saw the Bugatti, I knew it was about to happen. When the truck slammed into my car, I flinched. Father let out some kind of noise, but I wasn't sure what it was.

I could see the man getting thrown from his car and sliding to a stop on the asphalt as my car was pushed into oncoming traffic. When Kagome's side was hit, my hands tightened on my mate without my knowledge. With every roll of the car, I could feel my breathing stop. Just when you would think it was finally over, another car hit Kagome's side, sending the smashed car tumbling once again, not stopping until it rested upside down.

I could see InuYasha kicking out his window before crawling out. He instantly ran to the back door. I could see him yelling into the car, and I knew he was telling Shippo to cover his face. With one swift kick, the window was busted, and InuYasha was pulling out the kids. He set them down beside the car on the opposite side before turning to Kagome.

He didn't have to kick the window out this time. Instead, he climbed in the shattered window on his back before loosening Kagome from her seatbelt. She flopped down onto his soft body and laid there limp. By now, my heart was beating erratically, and I really wanted to throw the TV outside. When Rin tried to come to Kagome, InuYasha said something to Shippo and my son grabbed his sister, holding her back.

I could see InuYasha freaking out slightly as he pushed himself from the car, the entire time Kagome resting unconscious over his body. When they were free, he sat up and tried to make her respond to him. By now, he was covered in her blood, and I could see he was becoming frantic.

The ambulances showed up then and the paramedics began looking over everyone. InuYasha watched as the paramedics loaded my children and mate into the ambulances. The moment they were out of sight, he grabbed his phone and called Father before disappearing from the scene.

"That last part will be a problem." Father said, his face looking pale. I buried my face in Kagome's hair and began to rumble, both for my own comfort and hers.

"Well, I wasn't exactly thinking about what a man who should have died was going to do if he found out I was a demon." InuYasha snapped.

"We'll talk to the lawyer tomorrow and see if she can edit it out." Father said, rubbing his forehead. "I'm not worried about the case. It's obvious the man had a red light."

"I don't remember any of that." Kagome admitted.

"You were knocked out by the second hit." InuYasha explained. "If I wasn't half-demon, I would have been, too."

"Thank-you for what you did." Kagome whispered, making InuYasha blush.

"Keh, as if I would leave you three dangling upside down." He scoffed, looking away.

"Are you still not mad about your car?" Kagome asked, looking at me.

"Now that the shock has passed, I am furious." I said, noticing her cringe. "I am not angry at you. I wish to kill the man that hurt my mate and son and destroyed my precious car."

"You can't kill him." Kagome scolded, making me narrow my eyes.

"And why not? To me, he is just as bad as Naraku and deserves to die." I replied.

"Because he is human, and I don't want you to go to jail. I need you. Your pups need you." She retorted, somehow making me feel guilty. I placed both of my hands on her stomach and sighed.

"He is lucky none of you died. I would have tortured him then." I admitted before placing my forehead against her shoulder. "Kami, Kagome. You don't know what it did to me, not knowing if you were going to live or not."

"Daddy had Tenseiga."

"Do you enjoy dying?" I snapped, looking up at her. "You have already died once, and because of that, there is no guarantee Tenseiga will work. You can't rely on that sword."

"I know, okay?" She reassured, slouching back against me. "I just want you to stay beside me, and if you kill him, you won't. So please, don't leave me?"

"I won't ever let you go." I whispered, my lips against her forehead. "From this moment on, you will be glued to my hip."

"I guess that means more grandpups for me." Father stated, smiling at the two of us.

"Can I give birth to these two first, please?" Kagome groaned, causing everyone to laugh. Even I let out a little chuckle.

-sSs-

Here is Chapter 12. I hope you all liked it.

I have a lot going on in my life right now and may not be able to post as frequently as I had before. I hope you all understand.

I do not own InuYasha.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Birthday

Sesshomaru

I'm going to kill her myself! I turn my back for all of five minutes and the damn woman goes missing! Why is it so hard for her to stay in my sight? Growling, I made my way upstairs, already having looked through the downstairs but not finding anything. If my mate isn't in this house, when I find her, I will take her over my knee!

The first place I ran to was our bedroom, and instantly, my shoulders relaxed as the smell of Kagome slammed into me. I followed the scent and silently opened the door to the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile at the sight that met me.

Kagome was in the tub, her head leaning over the side with her eyes closed. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun. Bubbles were covering her breasts, which I was thankful for because I did not want to take her until her leg completely healed. Her hands rested on her almost fully-grown stomach. I smirked at the thought that no amount of bubbles would ever cover her pregnant belly. I wouldn't change it.

"I love it." I said, causing Kagome to jump slightly.

"Kami, Sesshomaru! Do you have to scare me so? If you keep doing that, you're going to make me go into labor!" She scolded, her pink eyes glaring at me.

"You should have told me where you were going to be. I have been searching for you." I replied, walking over to the tub and kneeling down beside it. I reached out and placed my hands on her wet stomach, loving the way I could feel my pups moving beneath the skin.

"I _can_ take a bath, ya know. I did it plenty of times before I met you." She retorted, crossing her arms.

"You could slip while getting out." I argued, not willing to back down on this.

"You took my heels. You won't let me out of your sight. You won't let me, or yourself, go back to work. What else are you going to do?" She moaned in irritation.

"I will take your tongue if you continue to complain about me protecting you." I growled playfully. I knew I was being unbearable, but there was nothing I could do. Protecting her and my pups was instinct; something that I couldn't fight.

"You like my tongue too much to take it." She teased, making my eyes snap towards her. Of course she would make a comment like that.

"I could always take another." I continued, struggling to keep the smirk off of my face.

"W-what?" Kagome whispered. Instantly, my heart dropped as the smell of tears hit my nose. She covered her face with her hands and I realized my joke may have gone too far.

"Kagome, you know I would not." I informed, moving my hands from her stomach to cup her cheeks. She still refused to move her hands and I gently pulled them from her face. She turned her head away from me but not before I saw her bottom lip trembling.

"Stop this, Kagome. You are the only one for me, and you know this." I stated, trying to get her tears to stop. They just seemed to flow more and I inwardly groaned. I hated it when she cried and now her tears were falling because of me.

I stood up quickly and began to undress. In a matter of seconds, I was bare and gently pushing her forward so I could step in behind her. At first, she fought against me, but eventually she gave in and let me pull her to rest her back on my chest, my bent knees resting on her sides.

"You know I love you." I whispered, tightening my arms around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"I know." She replied cheerfully, confusing me. "I just wanted you to get in the tub with me."

"The next time you fake your tears, I will punish you." I growled. "You know what that does to me."

"I know, but I also know you wouldn't have gotten in with me otherwise. And I love you, too." She replied, a happy tone to her voice that made my anger subside. I kissed the side of her forehead and relaxed behind her.

"We still have not thought of names for the pups." I stated, looking down at her stomach as a pup moved beneath the skin.

I could see the pups moving now, and every time, my heart jumped in excitement. Sure, I was able to feel them before, or occasionally a foot would pop out, but now, as her due date came closer, their little heads or hands could be seen moving against the flesh that protected them. I just placed my hand over her stomach, enjoying the feel of the pups dancing around.

"You can do it. I know you will pick something good, and it will be one less thing I have to worry about." She sighed, placing her hand over mine.

"If that is what you wish." I agreed, not having a problem with her request at all. I couldn't wait to meet my pups and we only had one month left to go.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome breathed, making me look towards her. Instantly, I regretted it. She was biting her lip in the most delicious way and I pulled back, knowing what she wanted.

"No." I growled, angry that my own body was betraying me and hardening.

"Why?" She whined, shifting her legs a tiny bit. I was thankful she wasn't completely leaning against me now, for if she was, I would have lost all control.

"Did you not just get out of the hospital a week ago?" I asked, demanding my cock to go down but failing miserably. Just the idea of taking this woman was making me painfully hard, but I would not risk reopening the wound on her leg.

"So? You could always just cut the stitches and lick it." She argued, turning to look at me slightly, her eyes instantly locking on to my cock which was twitching above the water.

"I cannot. The seriousness of the wound was inside. Kami, Kagome. Your femoral artery was severed. You almost died from blood loss." I reprimanded, the thought of her in the hospital softening my manhood, much to my relief.

At least, that is until Kagome let out the most adorable whimper I had ever heard once she realized I was losing my erection. It, of course, caused it to come back with a vengeance which just made her give the happiest smile I had ever seen.

"Fine, if you refuse, I guess I can't make you." She groaned before turning around. I was surprised at first and a tad bit disappointed that she was giving up. It had been over a week since I had taken her.

"Good. I do not wish for your wound to return." I stated, kissing her neck.

She sighed before placing her hands on the edge of the tub. I assumed she was attempting to get out so I scooted forward and placed my hands on her waist to help. What I had not expected was for her to lean over me slightly before dropping herself down to sheath my cock in her tight walls.

The surprised groan that left my throat had the vixen on top of me laughing as my hands tightened on her waist so I could keep her still. My head rested against her back as I fought for my control. I may be able to come out of this still.

"What is wrong, Sesshomaru?" She asked, wiggling her ass just so. I growled at her, letting her know I was not pleased with her actions, but all I received was a chuckle.

I could feel her clenching her walls around me, and my sensitive cock throbbed with her motions. Oh, how this woman controls me so. I do not believe she will ever understand just how tightly I was wrapped around her finger.

"You are cruel, Woman." I moaned, still trying to keep my control in check. I would not move.

"Just give up. You're already inside of me. Enjoy it." She replied, making me groan again.

"Why would you do this to me?" I asked, my voice very much strained. I felt like I was a pup who was losing all thought to the pleasures of a female. Just having her sitting on me like this was enough to make my mind go numb.

"Because you worry for nothing." She replied, leaning her back against me. I moved my chin to her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her.

"You are my mate, I will always worry." I informed, beginning to give in. No matter what, this woman would get what she wanted.

So, without another word, I turned my head towards her neck and began nuzzling against her skin. She submitted to me immediately and I rumbled my appreciation at such an act. My hands cupped her heavy and swollen breasts, massaging them gently.

Her little moans of encouragement was music to my ears as I finally began to gently thrust into her. If she wants me, she can have me. I would just be easy with her, as if she was made of glass. I would make sure nothing ever harmed her again, myself included.

I could feel her throw her head back over my shoulder as I gave her what she wanted. Her hands gripped at my thighs, squeezing as tightly as she could. I pulled my lip over my fangs, snarling out my pleasure at finally taking the woman I loved.

My eyes fell on her mating mark and, without thought, I bit down, loving the taste as her life force flooded over my tongue. It had been quite some time since I had used her mark to heighten our experience, and I was not regretting it now.

Instantly, she arched her back and moaned out her completion. Her velvety walls clamped down on me so tightly, I wondered if maybe she had locked me inside of her. She quite literally forced my own orgasm and I just about roared my release as I filled her very-full womb with my seed.

When I was finished spending myself inside of the small woman, I pulled my fangs from her skin and began licking away the blood. When she was cleaned and healed, I pulled her panting form to me and relaxed back in the tub, never once pulling out of her.

"Is that what you wanted?" I asked, smirking at her flushed and beautiful face.

"Indeed." She mocked. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I would never get enough of this woman.

"I think I'm going to invite Souta to Sakura's birthday party." Kagome whispered suddenly, making my eyes go wide. I was glad to see she was interested in getting to know her brother. Out of all of them, he seemed the most normal.

"I do believe he would like that." I assured, knowing she was worried about what everybody else would think.

"And Daddy?" She asked, her pink eyes meeting mine. I kissed her soft lips gently before pulling away.

"Father…he will be happy that you chose your brother to get close to rather than your father. He will accept Souta if you do." I answered, knowing that was the truth. It would be tough on the boy at first, for this family was very protective of her and he will be watched like a hawk.

"I just don't want him to get mad at me." Kagome admitted, making me chuckle.

"I do not believe Father is capable of becoming mad at you. You have him wrapped around your finger so tightly, I fear he will cut off the circulation." I teased, loving the small chuckle she released. My hands once again rested on her stomach and hers covered mine.

"We never did take maternity photos." Kagome said, making me sigh. I hated getting my photo taken, and even hated doing it for work, but…

"If you wish to have some taken, we can do so." I sighed. She looked up at me and beamed her bright eyes and mesmerizing smile my way. "I believe I am wrapped around your finger just as much."

"In a way, I am also wrapped around you." Kagome teased while simultaneously clenching her muscles around my manhood. My eyes flashed red and my cock instantly hardened again.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Kenta

I held a giggling Sakura in my arms and couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. Every time I made a noise, she laughed at me and I, in return, laughed at her. Today was her birthday, and InuYasha was running around frantic, trying to get everything ready for her party.

It was hilarious watching him freak out. Of course, anything to do with Sakura caused him to do so. Sesshomaru just sat beside me on the couch, his feet propped up and flipping through the channels, annoyed at the way his brother was decorating his house.

It was early morning and even _I_ was a little upset to be awake. InuYasha had driven over and just about pulled me and Izayoi out of bed so we could come over and decorate. Of course, my helping only consisted of watching my lovely granddaughter.

"You bastards could get up and help!" InuYasha yelled, stomping into the living room covered in streamers. It seems the women got tired of his bitching.

"I _am_ helping. I am watching your daughter." I argued, looking innocent. There was no way I was going to hang up party decorations.

"I will not help you destroy my house. This is almost as bad as when you found out Sakura was female." Sesshomaru growled, waving off InuYasha.

"First of all, you can get Kagome's lazy ass out of bed to watch Sakura." InuYasha said to me before turning to Sesshomaru. "And I'll remember this when your fucking pups are born, Asshole."

"You will not wake up my heavily pregnant mate, InuYasha. Especially if you wish to enjoy your daughter's birthday." Sesshomaru stated calmly, though his voice held a tone that said it was no idle threat.

"We have to have this house ready by noon! I need all the help I can get!" InuYasha just about whined.

"Call Kouga and Ayame or Miroku and Sango." I suggested. InuYasha was silent for a moment before running out of the living room to grab his phone. I only chuckled and turned my attention back towards Sakura.

"Kagome invited Souta." Sesshomaru said, making my eyes snap towards him.

"What did he say?" I asked, my voice tight. I really didn't want Kagome around anyone in that family.

"He agreed to come." He informed, his eyes reading my reaction. I set Sakura down and watched as she rolled onto her stomach while holding herself up on her arms. She immediately began to crawl and I let her go, never taking my eyes from her.

"Father?" Sesshomaru continued.

"What do you think of him?" I asked, worried for my daughter.

"I believe, out of them all, he is the most sane. Let him come today with the entire pack present. Between us all, we can get a decent reading on him." Sesshomaru soothed and my shoulders slouched.

"I guess, out of all of them, I would rather have my daughter get close to her brother than the man posing as her father or that wretched woman." I admitted with a sigh. I stood up and turned Sakura around, who was beginning to get too far away.

She immediately began making her way to Sesshomaru who also watched over her carefully. He'll never admit it but he loves his little niece. When she was in front of him, she reached up and latched on to his leg which was still resting on the coffee table.

"InuYasha! Kikyou! Come quick!" I urged quietly, not wanting to startle the baby.

As I suspected, the little girl put her other hand on his leg and attempted to prop herself up. She fell back at first but kept trying. Just as she pulled herself to her feet, Kikyou and InuYasha ran in and froze at what they saw.

"She did that on her own?" Kikyou asked, crying slightly.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru answered, looking at the small child who was smiling at him.

"Why the hell does he get all of the firsts?" InuYasha pouted, crossing his arms.

"I believe she chose you to mark first, which you can gladly have. I have no desire to be marked that way." Sesshomaru said, getting a glare from his younger brother.

Sakura fell back to the ground, bored with her uncle, and began crawling again. Kikyou instantly grabbed her and took her to Izayoi so she could be loved on for her new accomplishment. I chuckled before sitting back down beside my eldest.

"Fleabag and the rest will be here soon. Is anyone going to wake Kagome?" InuYasha asked before turning to Sesshomaru. "When your brats wake up, they are going to want to help and Kagome can keep them busy while we set up."

"This is my home, InuYasha. If you wish to have a birthday party for your daughter here, you will refrain from insulting my pups. Kagome will wake when she is ready. She is three weeks away from giving birth to twins, and she will sleep as much as she needs." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing red in warning.

"InuYasha, stop worrying so much. Everything will be just fine." I said, making InuYasha groan in annoyance before he walked away.

"Sesshomaru, what is all of the noise?" A very sleepy Kagome asked as she walked down the stairs.

Instantly, Sesshomaru sat up straight and held out his arms to the woman he loved. She accepted and let him pull her onto the couch between himself and I. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into the crook of his arm, closing her eyes again.

"InuYasha is freaking out about Sakura's birthday." I answered, my eyes falling on Kagome's very-large stomach. I hadn't seen her since the accident and it almost looked as if she had doubled in size. "Are you sure you're only pregnant with twins?"

I asked the question before I could stop myself, and the moment one of her small feet connected with my thigh, I regretted it. For such a small woman, she sure had a powerful kick. I rubbed my thigh, ignoring Sesshomaru's small snicker, and glared towards Kagome who glared back.

"I can't help it that they are growing. Would you rather I be tiny and unhealthy?" She asked, making Sesshomaru growl and squeeze her closer to him.

"No. I–"I started, but was cut off by a screaming InuYasha who stormed past us covered in glitter.

"Kenta," Satori started, also appearing to have been woken up by the noise. "I do believe you should have pulled out with that one."

"I agree." Sesshomaru added, actually letting out a laugh.

"Fuck you, you overbred pricks!" InuYasha yelled, obviously hearing the exchange.

"Satori, leave InuYasha alone." I sighed. I still sometimes forgot she now lived here. For the most part, she kept to herself, only really talking to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Satori asked, looking down at the very-pregnant female.

"Tired and sore." Kagome answered, snuggling deeper into Sesshomaru.

"The last few weeks of my pregnancy with Sesshomaru were the hardest. The back pain was the worst, until the labor that is. The little devil refused to come out, and I was in labor for two days." Satori informed, pushing me off the couch and taking my spot.

"Damn female." I mumbled, going to sit down on the other couch.

"Two days?" Kagome squeaked, her eyes widened comically.

"Yes, two days. He was a difficult child to whelp." Satori replied, not noticing the terrified look on Kagome's face, causing me to chuckle.

"He was difficult to raise as well. He was always cold and ruthless. Then, when InuYasha came along, it just got worse. Every prank you could think of, InuYasha became the target of." I sighed, thinking back on my two sons before Kagome came into the picture.

"I was not that bad." Sesshomaru defended, looking away as if he was bored.

"The fuck you weren't!" InuYasha yelled, coming back downstairs, free of glitter. "You glued my ass to a toilet seat because I broke your toy…I was four!"

"You deserved it…where did all of that glitter go?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"I jumped in your bed and rolled around like the dog I am." InuYasha smirked while crossing his arms.

In the blink of an eye, Kagome was suddenly sitting up straight and alone. She looked utterly confused, and I was about to laugh before a loud roar shook the entire house. I guess InuYasha hadn't been joking.

Realizing what he had done, InuYasha's eyes grew wide and he turned to run but didn't make it more than one step before Sesshomaru was back downstairs and dragging InuYasha towards the kitchen. It was silent for a moment before a loud scream could be heard that caused all of us to flinch.

Izayoi and Kikyou were now in the room, looking just as confused as the rest of us. All of a sudden, a pantless InuYasha ran into the room, steam rising off of his manhood. He ran past us and back upstairs before Sesshomaru calmly made his way to Kagome's side and finally spoke.

"Someone needs to make more coffee."

-sSs-

A few hours later, I was watching as Rin, Shippo, and a few of their friends from school jumped in the bounce house we had rented. It was a tad bit chilly outside so we were all bundled up slightly. InuYasha was refusing to talk to Sesshomaru, and I didn't blame him. Even _I_ hurt when I thought of what my eldest did.

"Um, hello?" A shy voice called, making me turn to look at the one who spoke. I stiffened when I realized it was Souta. I know I shouldn't judge him automatically, but dealing with his mother made it hard to do so.

"Souta." I acknowledged, giving a slight nod of my head.

"Kagome invited me." He continued, trying to break the tension.

"Father, did we not talk about this?" Sesshomaru asked, walking up to us before turning to Souta. "You may sit where you please. Kagome will be out shortly."

"Thanks. I bought Sakura something. I don't really know what to get for kids so I hope it's okay. My girlfriend picked it out." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders before handing me a bag.

"I'm sure it is fine." Sesshomaru continued, turning as he felt Kagome approaching.

"Hey, Kagome!" Souta called, excited to see her. I looked at him, surprised. His happiness seemed legit. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Kagome to get to know her twin.

"Hey, Souta. I'm glad you could make it. Come on in, get something to eat and drink, and join the rest of us." She answered, holding out a hand to guide him to the appropriate area.

"Be nice." Sesshomaru warned. I just waved my hand at him and went back to my thoughts.

It didn't take long before everyone was sitting around, watching the children play. All of the parents had decided to just drop off their kids and let us deal with them, which actually wasn't so bad since Sango, Izayoi, Ayame, and Kikyou were here. They loved anything to do with children and chasing around twenty of them from the ages of one to five wasn't a big deal.

Kagome wanted to help, too, but her mate refused her, and I had to agree. She was too far along to be running around like that. I couldn't help but picture an animated version of her being top-heavy and falling over her own two feet. It was funny in my head, but I was worried for her. Kagome was a naturally small woman, and now, she was full with not only one pup, but two.

"I saw the wreck on tv." Souta started, making Kagome flinch.

"Yea, it's big news because the fucker is trying to sue us. We all know he is doing it for publicity because of who we are. What better way is there to get yourself known than to take the Taisho family to court?" InuYasha scoffed, getting angry.

"I actually have something to say about that." Souta admitted. "I'm not sure if it's true, but I overheard Mom talking to someone on the phone about the case."

"What do you mean?" I asked, noticing the way Sesshomaru immediately tensed up.

"She was yelling at the person about not succeeding the first time and that he better do it this time. I'm not sure what she meant though."

"How far is she willing to go to get Kagome back?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes tinting red in the corners.

"I don't know, but I do know it's more than it should be. That is why I agreed to come today. I wanted to warn you. She has become obsessed. She hacked into your phone and bank accounts. She is constantly going to Kenta's house, waiting on her to show up. Even today, she attempted to follow me here which is why I rode my motorcycle. I was able to lose her." He admitted, looking ashamed. I looked at Sesshomaru who was trying to keep himself under control. Kagome looked upset and I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

"It's another fucking Naraku." Kouga stated, somehow reading my mind.

"Naraku?" Souta asked, confused.

"Another story for another time." Miroku answered, knowing we still did not fully trust the young man.

"What are we going to do? Kagome is three weeks away from giving birth. She doesn't need the stress of dealing with a crazy bitch." InuYasha stated before giving a quick glance to Souta. "No offense."

"None taken. I have actually talked to Dad about getting her checked out for a mental disorder. He always said that she was just grieving but it has been twenty-six years since our real father died. The time for grieving has long since passed. It wasn't until she got it in her head that she wanted her daughter back that Dad began seeing that maybe I was right." Souta said, looking sad. "We even tried to force her to leave here, but the moment she realized what we were doing, she jumped out of the moving car."

"Is my mate in danger?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes fully red now. Souta noticed this as well and I could see how much he tensed.

"I-I honestly don't know. I would like to say Mom wouldn't hurt her own flesh and blood, but at this point, I'm not sure what she would do. I'm trying my best to keep her away from you all, but I can't promise anything. She doesn't trust me anymore and is no longer telling me what she wants." He answered, watching Sesshomaru carefully.

Kagome reached up and placed a hand on her mate's face, whispering soothing words in his ear. I growled, not liking how my daughter was once again the target of someone wanting to hurt her. First Naraku, now her own mother. Kagome deserves to be happy and at peace to raise her family, but once again, something was stopping that from happening.

"I'm really sorry. If I had known how she was going to start acting, I would never have allowed her to come. But when she told me I had a twin sister, I just…I wanted to meet you." Souta continued, looking upset.

"It's not your fault." Kagome started. "You can't control what she does, and I thank you for warning us. We can keep an eye out now, and Sesshomaru will keep me safe."

"Kagome, if she hurts you in any way, I will kill her." Sesshomaru warned, turning his red eyes to his mate. Kagome, in return, looked towards Souta, who looked terrified.

"He means it, Souta, and I can't stop him. She may hate demons, but I am completely protected by them. I have seen what they are capable of and it's not pleasant. For her own safety, she needs to stay away." Kagome warned, knowing that her brother would not want to see his mother be disemboweled.

"I know. I'm just not used to being around demons. I keep forgetting that they are, in fact, different from humans. My girlfriend is a demon, yet she acts so human, it's unreal. At first glance, I don't see a difference." He admitted with a sigh. "I just see people."

"I'm glad you think like that." Kagome replied with a huge smile. "But you also need to remember, they a _re_ demons. There will be things that are different. They do not follow the law like humans do. If someone in their pack is hurt, they attack, no questions asked. Your girlfriend will be the same way. It's great you do not judge them for what they are, but at the same time, you can't forget what they are either."

"Yea, I know." Souta agreed, looking around at my pack before smiling. "It's kinda cool to see diversity in a pack. Human, hanyou, and yokai."

"I do not judge who I let join. The only one who I wish I could kick out is Satori, but the bitch forced her way in." I mumbled before suddenly getting slammed into the ground.

"This bitch can hear you." Satori snarled, stepping off of me.

"You're lucky you are my son's mother." I replied, pushing myself out of the dirt. I glared at the rest who were laughing at my predicament.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. While I may no longer be your wife, you still care for me as a woman and our son's mother. You may call me a bitch all you want, but you are glad I am back, if only for Sesshomaru." She stated, once again pushing me from my seat so she could sit down. I ground my teeth together, trying to refrain from killing her.

"I sometimes wonder if those two will ever get along." Sesshomaru teased, kissing Kagome on her forehead. I had to admit, even though I didn't like how she did it, she had somehow broken the tension that had grown in the group.

"I do not believe we have ever gotten along. Even when you were conceived, we bickered. It was not very pleasurable." She admitted, making me growl.

"Ha! Pops, I didn't know you suck in bed." InuYasha laughed, making my head snap towards him.

"Boy! You may be grown, but I will still take you over my knee." I snapped, watching as his ears flattened to his head. "Maybe I _should_ have pulled out."

"Don't you dare say that to our son, Kenta!" Izayoi yelled, making me flinch. I forgot she was outside.

"It was a joke, Woman." I replied, ignoring all of the snickers around.

"I don't care! If I ever hear you speak so lowly of him again, I will make you wish your own father had pulled out!" She yelled, making everyone, except Sesshomaru, bust out laughing.

"This damn family is going to put me in an early grave." I mumbled.

-sSs-

Here is Chapter 13. There are three things in this chapter that are important, but you will not find out more about them until later. Souta's girlfriend, the man who hit Kagome and InuYasha, and Kagome and Souta's mother and father. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I hope you all can forgive me.

Teaser: Chapter 14: Court. What happens when Kagome and the others go to court? How does the group react when they find out the truth about the accident? Why is Kagome so stressed out? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Court

Kagome

"I really don't want to do this." I whispered to myself, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I had on a button-up blouse that I absolutely hated, but it was the only thing that would fit my gigantic stomach. My skirt fit just fine because it rested low on my hips, but the worst thing about this outfit were the flats I was being forced to wear.

With only two weeks to go until the pups' arrival, Sesshomaru has been going crazy. I just really needed some space, especially with what was happening today. That selfish man was making us go to court, and I was seriously trying not to have a panic attack.

Not only would I be seeing the man who hit me, but I would have to get into a car to get to court. I haven't stepped foot into a car since Sesshomaru brought me home, and I never wanted to again. Just looking at the things scared me, and now I was being forced into one because of this asshole.

I put the lid down on the toilet and sat down. As best as I could, I placed my elbows on my knees and covered my face, trying to regulate my breathing. I was so stressed out about getting into that car that I really wasn't feeling good. Not to mention my back was killing me; carrying two pups is no easy feat.

How did anyone expect me to do this? I very nearly lost my life in that car wreck, and now I'm expected to get back into another car. I don't want to get in that car. I want to stay home with my mate and just curl up into his chest.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called, pulling me out of my thoughts. I didn't move as he walked into the bathroom. I could see his feet stop once he saw me before he made his way to me.

"Speak to me." He ordered softly as he kneeled in front of me. He gently grabbed my hands and removed them from my face so he could look at me.

"I'm scared." I whispered so softly, I wasn't sure he could hear.

"Of the man?"

"Of the car." I admitted, slouching my shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me and began rumbling in his chest. I could feel him burying his nose in my hair and breathing in my scent.

"Nothing will happen." He soothed. "I will be there the entire time. Father will be there, and so will Izayoi, InuYasha, Kikyou, and even Mother. You will be surrounded by people who will help you."

"Don't make me go." I begged, my hands clutching on to him for dear life. I could feel him tense up and I knew he wanted to make me stay home, but he couldn't.

"You have to be there." He replied, moving his hands to my waist and pulling back slightly.

He reached out and wiped away a tear I hadn't realized had fallen. His thumb gently rubbed against my skin while his eyes screamed his concern for me. I could feel my bottom lip trembling as his thumb ran over it.

"Everything will be okay." He assured before standing to his feet, his suit looking just as pristine as ever.

"Please." I begged once more, hoping that I could convince him. He held out his hand to me, and I knew there was nothing I could do to get him to let me stay home.

He didn't have a choice in the matter either. If I didn't show up for court today, I could get in serious trouble. I hate the man who did this to me. I should never be scared of getting into a car, but here I was, terrified.

I reached up and placed a shaking hand into his and let him gently pull me to my feet. He placed his hand on my back and gently guided me out of the room and downstairs where everyone was waiting. Sango and Miroku were here so they could watch Shippo, Rin, and Sakura while we were gone.

"Are you ready for this, Kags?" InuYasha asked the moment he saw me. I shook my head, unable to say anything. I would never be ready for this.

"Come on, Sweetie. You don't have to see that man for long." Mom said, rubbing my upper back lightly.

"I don't care about him." I whispered, pulling away from both her and Sesshomaru. None of them understand how I feel right now.

"What is wrong?" Daddy asked, walking up to me. I jumped into his arms and couldn't stop myself.

"Please don't make me go!" I sobbed as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Please don't make me get into that car! Please, Daddy!"

"Kagome, you have to go." He replied, making me go limp. Everyone was going to make me get into that vehicle.

"I just want to stay home." I whispered.

"And I wish you could. We will make that man pay for everything he has put you through, Kagome, but none of us have any choice in this matter. You and InuYasha have to be present today, and there is nothing we can do about it. So, for now, you are just going to have to deal with it. You will get in that car, and you will be fine." He ordered, making me wince. Out of everyone, I thought he would be the one to let me stay home but even he was forcing me.

I looked up at him and noticed he couldn't meet my gaze. He was the same as Sesshomaru. They both wanted to give me what I asked for, but they couldn't. Their hands were tied. I sighed before giving a slight nod to him.

I can't take this out on my family. None of this was their fault and Sesshomaru was right. They are here to help me, and I shouldn't take that for granted. I pulled away from Daddy and made my way to Sesshomaru who was looking at me with worried eyes. I leaned my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked, wanting to go there so we could come back home quicker.

"Come, Love." Sesshomaru stated, once again placing a hand on my back. I winced slightly at the pain in my back again but pushed it aside as we made our way outside.

I groaned when I noticed it was snowing. Of all the times for an early snow to hit us, it had to be the day I was forced to get into a car I didn't want to. Satori was already in the car and started it. She took one look at my terrified state and growled.

I knew she wasn't mad at me. Instead, she was just like the others. The man that hit me would have been in serious trouble if I didn't stop them from killing him, and honestly, I am beginning to regret that decision.

I watched as everyone piled into the car before it was only Sesshomaru and myself left. I could feel myself panicking as we got closer to the vehicle. I turned to my mate and placed my face into his shoulder, silently begging him one more time.

"Kagome, we must go." He soothed. I shook my head but squeaked when I was suddenly picked up. I knew there was no going back now.

I kept my eyes closed as tight as possible while my hands clenched into his suit jacket. I didn't care if I was wrinkling it. I could feel us moving as he approached the car. InuYasha spoke to him about something but I blocked it all out.

I flinched when I felt myself being sat down in the car, and the angry growl that left Sesshomaru's chest had me opening my eyes. His own eyes had bled red, and I knew he hated seeing me like this. I was his mate and wife. I should never fear anything with him around, yet here I am, terrified of a car.

I took a deep breath and released him long enough so he could climb into Daddy's Escalade with the rest of us. When he shut the door behind him, he sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. I leaned against him and closed my eyes, focusing on his calming rumble. Between my fear of this car, the stress making me sick, and the ever-growing back pain, I wasn't sure if I was going to make it.

Sesshomaru

"We're here." Father announced, making me sigh in relief. I hated seeing Kagome so tense and I knew it wasn't good for the pups.

Hearing her beg like she had been had filled me with so much rage, I very nearly lost all control. I wanted to kill the idiot for what he has put my mate through, and I was hoping I would be able to keep my composure when we finally saw him.

Kagome was too far along to be dealing with this. She didn't even sleep last night. She tossed and turned, complaining about her back and feeling sick. Had I known the stress of this would be getting to her so badly, I would have called the lawyer and requested that she not attend.

I climbed over Kagome and opened the door. Snow flew into the car, covering us all with a cold breeze. In the hour it took for us to get here, the snowfall had tripled. Even now, it was somewhat hard to see, and I hoped it would calm down by the time we got out of court.

I jumped onto the snow-covered ground and very gently picked up my heavily-pregnant mate. I carried her up the steps before placing her on the even ground. I didn't want her trying to climb anything while she was pregnant, let alone while it was covered in snow.

"Thank-you." She whispered, making me look down at her. I kissed her forehead, giving her silent support. This was going to be a hard day for her, and I wanted her to know that I would be here for her. The rest of the family made their way to us, shaking off the snow as we went inside.

"I'm surprised it's snowing so early." Father said, glancing back out the doors.

"When we return home, Kenta, I plan on annihilating you with a few snowballs." Mother stated.

"Can I join you?" Izayoi asked, making everyone laugh other than myself and a groaning Father. I was glad to see Kagome chuckle, knowing that meant she was calming down slightly.

"Why are my ex-wife and current wife teaming up against me? What did I do to deserve this?" He moaned, looking up to the ceiling as if he was talking to the Kami.

"I'll help you, Daddy." Kagome added, making Father look at her.

"Thank-you, Kagome. At least I know I'll have my daughter on my side." Father grumbled.

"Like hell you will. She's fucking sneaky. When your back is turned, she will shove the snow down your pants. Believe me, I know." InuYasha cut in.

"That's only you! I wouldn't betray Daddy!" Kagome defended, glaring at InuYasha who stuck his tongue out at her.

"At the moment, she will be doing nothing." I stated, placing a hand over her highly-swollen stomach.

"True, I almost forgot about them." Kagome sighed before smiling up at me. I was glad to see that smile, and I gently placed my lips against hers to show it.

"There you are!" Yoshida yelled, her heels clicking as she approached us.

"Why does our lawyer get to wear heels, but I can't?" Kagome whined, glaring up at me.

"Shush, Kagome. You are two weeks from giving birth." The woman said, her green eyes falling on Kagome before switching to InuYasha. "And you! Do you wish the world to know about demons? What were you thinking, running away like that? You're lucky my fox magic could fix it."

"I was thinking that my best friend was dying, and I needed to get to the hospital." InuYasha snapped.

"Fool." She replied before addressing everyone. "Just have a seat. He has yet to arrive, and the judge is looking over the video as we speak. When he is ready, and everyone present, we will get this started."

"I'd like to sit down. My back is killing me." Kagome admitted, trying to stretch the thing causing her so much pain.

I guided Kagome to a seat and helped her to gently sit down. I was worried for her more than I normally was. Her back had been bothering her pretty bad since last night. I sat beside her and placed my hands over her stomach, noticing that the pups were moving around a lot more than normal. She must be really stressed for the twins to be acting up.

We sat there for three hours, waiting on court to start. The entire time, Kagome couldn't get comfortable and kept switching from walking to sitting. I would massage her back for her whenever she asked, and for a while, it would help. I understood the pain she was in. It can't be easy, being a small woman pregnant with twins.

"This is getting ridiculous." InuYasha groaned, pacing the floor in aggravation.

"Calm down, Son. We don't know what's going on." Father stated, but I could tell he was angry as well, mostly because Kagome was so uncomfortable. This late in her pregnancy, she should be at home resting, not waiting around for court.

"Kami, my back hurts!" Kagome snapped, leaning forward slightly to stretch. I placed my hands on her back again and gently began massaging her.

"Something must be wrong for them to be taking this long." Izayoi stated, sitting beside Kagome and helping to rub her back.

"Other than your lawyer, everyone is human. It is easy to see why they are inadequate." Mother cut in.

"Thank-you, Satori." Kagome groaned, sitting back up.

"You know I do not include you, or any others in this pack. Just everybody else." Mother defended with a wave of her hand. I couldn't help but notice how her eyes hardly ever left Kagome. It was almost as if she was worried about something but wouldn't say.

"I have good news and bad news." Yoshida said, walking up to meet us. I stood as Kagome looked up at her, the rest waiting patiently for her to speak.

"The good news is, Sato did not show up. Because of this, the judge decided he is dropping all charges placed on Kagome." She started before sighing and looking towards me. "The bad news is, it appears the wreck was no accident. We reviewed multiple tapes, from different angles, and Sato had actually sped up the car to ensure they would hit."

I couldn't stop the feral growl that left my chest as everyone else gasped at the news. Could it be possible that Souta was right about his mother? Was the woman willing to go to any extreme to get Kagome back?

"After some investigating, we discovered that Sato is actually your uncle, Kagome. He is your mother's brother." Yoshida continued, looking worried.

"I don't understand. If she wants her back in her life, why is she trying to kill her?" Izayoi asked, still rubbing Kagome's back. My hands were clenched together into tight fists, and if I didn't have my concealment spell on, my claws would have punctured my skin.

"I don't think she was going after me." Kagome whispered, her eyes looking thoughtful. "If she wanted to kill me, then he should have hit on my side. Instead, he hit on InuYasha's side."

"She was going after me?" InuYasha breathed.

"I think she is going to try and get me back by going after the demons in the family. She thinks you have forced me to stay so, to her, she is saving me." Kagome replied, looking scared. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Love." I said, sitting down beside her and kissing her forehead.

"I seriously think we need to put your ass in a bubble and isolate you from the world. It seems you attract nothing but the crazies." InuYasha teased, trying to lighten the mood. Kagome smiled up at him and sighed.

"I guess we should head home. Sesshomaru, our house is safest because she doesn't know where we live. I can also talk to Miroku about putting up a barrier to shield it from her. I would do it, but that would take a lot of energy that I just don't have at the moment." Kagome said, laying out a plan.

"I guess we're all moving back in with Sesshomaru!" Father exclaimed, looking way too excited for my liking.

"Lovely." Both mother and I said sarcastically.

"You are all free to go. Be careful on your way home. The snow is getting much worse." Yoshida said, bowing to us before turning and walking away.

"Will you be okay for the ride home?" I asked, looking down at my mate. She immediately tensed and I knew she was still afraid.

I picked her up in my arms and let her bury her head in my chest. If this was what she needed, it is what I would give. I looked at the others, who all had worried eyes on her. Without another word, we made our way outside and I was surprised at just how hard the snow was falling.

I let everyone else climb into the car before I gently placed Kagome down. I was worried for her and my pups even more now. Not only was she stressed out, but her crazy mother was targeting her family. My poor mate just couldn't catch a break.

When she was settled, I climbed in and sat beside her, my mind never leaving the new danger as I rubbed my hand along her stomach. Father began driving, the silence in the car deafening. We were all worried, and that just caused my anger to spike even more.

After a while, Father's voice broke the silence. "Sesshomaru, call Miroku and Sango and see if they will watch the children longer. We aren't going to make it home."

"Why?" Kagome asked, her voice worried.

"This is turning into a blizzard, and even with my demon eyes, I can't see. The office is right ahead. We will go there to wait out the storm." Father informed, making Kagome groan.

Doing as Father instructed, I warned Sango about what was happening, both with the storm and Kagome's mother. I asked her to call Kouga and Ayame to make sure they kept themselves alert. The entire time, Father drove to the office, pulling into the garage just as I hung up.

I once again climbed over Kagome to get out before gently helping her. I could tell she was happy to get out of the car but would rather be home. I sighed before guiding her inside, the others following.

After waiting for some time, we realized we were going to have to stay the night here. The storm wasn't letting up. If anything, it was getting worse.

Mother was talking with Kagome, who was sipping some coffee, while I was standing with Father and InuYasha, and Kikyou and Izayoi began setting up a bunch of pallets on the floor. We were lucky the building had a gift shop of sorts. We could just use the blankets and things that were sold there.

A sharp cry from Kagome had all of us looking towards her. Her hand was on her back and Mother had her hands on her shoulders, looking her over. I ran over to Kagome and knelt down in front of her, trying to find out what was wrong. Her words froze me in my spot.

"I think I'm in labor."

-sSs-

Well, damn. Stuck in an office, and going into labor. Why is it that the women in the Taisho family have such bad luck with giving birth? This is just a little chapter to explain Kagome's mother's actions a little more. Lol. So, the whole fearing a car thing is real. My friend went through it one time after she got into a wreck. I hope you all enjoyed.

Teaser: Chapter 15: Unexpected: Is Kagome really in labor? If not, what is the problem? If she is, how will the family react? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Unexpected

Sesshomaru

"What do you mean you're in labor?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"There is only one meaning to that." Kagome snapped, shocking me slightly.

I bit back my shock as Kagome gasped and grabbed my hand. She was squeezing so hard, it was becoming painful for me. I looked towards Father who was just as frozen as I was. Neither one of us knew what to do.

"We've got to get her to the hospital!" InuYasha yelled, making me growl. The last thing we needed was for him to begin freaking out.

"How? I couldn't even see to drive. What makes you think anybody else can? It's not safe enough to move her with that blizzard." Father stated with a shake of his head.

"Kagome, I need you to tell me when your next contraction happens, okay? We need to see how far along you are." Mother started in a calm voice. She waited on Kagome's nod before turning to the rest of us. "InuYasha, run down to the building's store. Grab more blankets and towels and anything you believe will be useful or make her comfortable. Izayoi and Kikyou, run to the cafeteria and grab ice and something light for Kagome to eat."

"Satori, how long has it been since you delivered a pup?" Father asked Mother, his gaze looking thoughtful.

"Don't worry, Kenta. It's like walking. It's something you can't forget. Kagome, do you feel like standing or walking?" Mother asked as I rubbed Kagome's back with my free hand. I wouldn't admit it, but I was freaking out.

"Walking." Kagome answered, her voice calming slightly.

"Sesshomaru, help her." Mother ordered, and I gave a nod.

I let Kagome continue to clutch on to my hand while the other stayed on her back for support. I helped her move around while Mother bossed Father around. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the way he was running around in circles.

"At least you have your sense of humor." I said quietly.

"It's almost as if he is chasing his tail. I'm sorry this is happening now." Kagome replied. I kissed her forehead before squeezing her hand.

"It is not as if you could have chosen this. No, our pups just have horrible timing. I wonder if this is an indication of our future." I teased, smiling down at her.

"I hope not." She scoffed. We looked up as InuYasha busted into the room, his arms overflowing with items.

"I don't think I need all of that." Kagome informed, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Wench. I didn't know what to get." InuYasha snapped, making me smirk.

"With the way you are acting, Brother, it would seem as if _you_ were the one giving birth." I teased, loving the way his face went red with anger.

"Sesshomaru." Father warned. "Now is not the time."

"Satori, I'm having another contraction." Kagome called, stopping our walking and bending down slightly.

"That's twenty minutes. We'll keep track of it from here. When did your back pain start?" She asked, glancing up from the pallet she and Father were arranging on the floor. Kagome, who was still in pain, just shook her head, unable to answer her.

"Last night. She was in pain and getting sick. We just assumed it was the stress from court." I answered, trying to help my mate in any way I could.

"I had my suspicions earlier, but I wasn't sure. It seems your labor started last night." Mother announced, making me nod. Now that I think about it, all of her symptoms added up. I only wish I would have picked up on it sooner.

"We got those cracker thingies you put in soup for Kagome and chips and stuff for the rest of us." Kikyou yelled, running back into the office.

"Can you all please stop freaking out?!" Kagome snapped. I soothed her before gently pulling her to start walking again.

"It is not their fault the women of this family cannot give proper births." I stated, grunting slightly as Kagome hit me in my stomach.

"He does have a point, Kagome. Izayoi died, Kikyou gave birth in the Bugatti, and, now, you are stuck in the office during a blizzard." Father added, defending me.

"Which would you rather have, Sesshomaru? Kikyou giving birth in your car or me totaling it?" Kagome asked, a smile on her face. I glared down at her.

"When my new one comes in, I am not allowing anybody in it." I growled, cutting a glare to Kikyou who threw her arms up in defeat.

"Not even me, your own mate?" Kagome continued playfully.

" _Especially_ you. At least after Kikyou, it was still drivable." I mumbled while rolling my eyes.

"Whenever you're ready, Kagome, the pallet is ready." Mother cut in. "Sesshomaru, you are going to sit behind her. You will be her support during this."

"Shippo and Rin are going to be upset they missed this." Kagome whimpered as another wave of pain hit her.

"Seventeen minutes." Father stated, looking towards Mother who nodded.

"They will understand." I soothed.

"Can we sit down?" Kagome asked, making me nod.

I gently guided her over to the makeshift bed before passing her to Father. I listened to Mother's instructions on how I should sit, and when I was ready, Father very gently helped Kagome settle in between my legs. I had my knees bent so Kagome could use them to support herself when needed.

"Here, use this shirt. You will be more comfortable if you change into it." Mother ordered, handing it to Kagome.

As if on cue, all the other males turned away while I began unbuttoning Kagome's blouse. Mother worked on her shoes before moving to her skirt and panties. After we had her undressed, I put the shirt over her head, surprised at just how large it was. It covered Kagome's small frame quite well. Even with that, Mother placed a blanket over Kagome's legs.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked, placing my hands on Kagome's stomach as she leaned against my chest.

"As comfortable as I can be." She replied, closing her eyes and turning into my chest. I began to rumble, soothing my mate.

"Is there anything I can do?" InuYasha asked, pacing the floor.

"Relax. Right now, we just wait." Father started. "Let Kagome rest because she is going to need it."

I looked down at my mate who was doing just as Father said. Her breathing had become soft and steady and I knew she had fallen asleep. I buried my nose in her neck and tightened my arms around her. Everything was so unexpected, but now that my shock had passed, my excitement was taking over.

My pups would be arriving soon. I would soon be meeting my little ones, and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face at that thought. Father noticed this and smiled at me himself, and I didn't even care. As long as everyone was healthy, it didn't matter to me if everyone saw this side of me today.

"How the hell can she sleep?" InuYasha asked quietly.

"She's exhausted. Think about it. If her labor started last night, her body has been trying to birth these pups for over twelve hours." Mother answered, working on getting everything ready for when my pups were born.

"You can do this, Mother?" I asked, not even trying to hold back my worry as I looked up at her. She gave me a gentle smile before rubbing her hand on my cheek.

"Of course. I did this before doctors even existed." She replied, pulling her hand away. "Do not worry. I will not let anything happen to Kagome, or my grandpups."

At that moment, Kagome jumped back up with a groan. I grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it while she went through another contraction. When it finally passed, she leaned back against me, panting. This time, tears were flowing down her cheeks, and I knew it was beginning to get serious.

"Twelve minutes." Father announced, looking at his watch. "Kagome, you're almost there."

"Good. This is already becoming unbearable." Kagome moaned while I nuzzled my cheek against hers.

"You just better hope your water breaks because you're not going to want me to break it for you." Mother said, a very serious look on her face.

"What happens if you have to break it?" InuYasha asked. I noticed Kikyou and Izayoi sharing a glance, and I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"I will have to reach in and rupture the sac. It will not be pleasant." Mother admitted, making Kagome groan.

"Great. Just what I need. When will you decide on that?" Kagome whined, leaning her head back against my chest.

"When your contractions hit the ten-minute mark, I will have no choice." Mother informed, making my worry spark again. Kagome's contractions were already twelve minutes apart. She didn't have much time before she hit ten minutes.

"I guess these pups are much like Sesshomaru, huh, Satori?" Kagome scoffed, her voice already tired. Mother chuckled slightly before placing a hand on Kagome's stomach.

"It seems that way. I do not believe you will take two days to deliver though. In fact, I believe you will be done by tonight." Mother stated, making Kagome sigh.

"That would be nice." Was her reply as she leaned into me even more and closed her eyes again. I gave her all the support she needed, and more. I wanted to make sure she knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"Satori." Kagome cried out, her hand gripping mine again. I knew she was having another contraction as she leaned forward. When it passed, she fell back against my chest, and I kissed away her tears.

"Eight minutes." Father called, looking worried. Kagome groaned, knowing exactly what that meant.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done." Mother said, looking at Kagome apologetically. She let her concealment spell drop before lifting up Kagome's blanket and letting it rest on her knees. Kagome buried her head in my chest while I grabbed both of her hands and whispered in her ear.

I watched as Mother reached down, and the moment Kagome gasped, I knew it was beginning. Tears ran down Kagome's face and Father kneeled down in front of her, wiping them away. He and I shared a look of worry before Mother pulled away from Kagome and grabbed a towel to wipe her hand.

Kagome relaxed instantly as the smell of birth suddenly hit my nose. Father scowled slightly as the smell hit him and I smirked. He hadn't been present during Kikyou's birth so he hadn't smelled anything like this since InuYasha was born.

My smirk vanished the moment Kagome shot up and let out a scream. None of us had been expecting that, and when Mother suddenly positioned herself, I realized that breaking her water had been the last push the pups needed. They were coming, and they were coming now.

"Breathe, Kagome." Father ordered. Kagome took a sobbing breath before leaning back against me. I knew there was nothing I could do at this point except give her support.

"You don't have Tenseiga." Kagome whispered, her eyes cutting to Father. I growled as he glared down at her.

"I don't need it." He replied tightly.

"Daddy, you promised." Kagome continued. Father's hand shot out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I do not need it, Kagome. You will not need it." He demanded, his eyes never faltering. When Kagome nodded, he kissed her forehead before releasing her. "If you can take on Naraku and kill him, you can birth these two pups."

"I died when I killed him." Kagome teased, making three male inus growl at her statement.

"Stop your whining, Wench. I'm ready to meet my niece and nephew." InuYasha growled, trying to get her to change the subject.

"Kagome, on your next contraction, I want you to push." Mother ordered, getting a towel ready. She motioned for Izayoi and Kikyou to sit on either side of her, giving them their own orders.

"Are you excited, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, her voice strained.

"Indeed. I have the perfect mate, am about to meet our soon-to-be perfect pups, and have two perfect children waiting at home. What more could I ask for?" I replied, squeezing her hand.

"You've got a perfect brother. That's all you need." InuYasha added, making Kagome let out a laugh.

I tensed when Kagome sat up suddenly with another scream. Mother kept ordering Kagome while I just continued to hold her hands. I could see Izayoi and Kikyou crying as Kagome leaned forward. When Kagome leaned back for a moment, I thought she would have a minute to rest, but instantly, she was back up and pushing once again.

Finally, Kagome leaned back against me with a sob. Father wiped the sweat from her forehead while I watched Mother hold up a pup. She smacked it roughly on the bottom and a piercing cry echoed around us. Kagome let out a laugh mixed with her crying and I kissed her roughly, happy at the sound of our firstborn's cries.

"Kagome, how strong of a miko are you?" Mother asked as she handed the pup to Izayoi who just gasped.

"I don't know. I've never used my reiki to the maximum, even before I absorbed the Shikon no Tama." Kagome answered in a pant.

"What is wrong?" I asked, noticing the way Kikyou was staring at my pup with wonder.

"You absorbed the Shikon no Tama?" Mother asked, ignoring my question.

"Yea. As I said before, Naraku killed me, and that was how I came back." Kagome answered, her own face full of worry as she focused on Izayoi who was now wrapping the clean pup.

"You are a very surprising human." Mother stated before grabbing the pup from Izayoi. She stood and kneeled beside us before handing Kagome the pup.

"Your son is full demon." Mother said as I got the first glimpse of my son.

He _was_ full demon, and I looked at Kagome, confused. She just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing either. She reached out a shaking hand and pulled the towel further from the pup's face, and I could smell her tears start to flow again, this time from happiness.

"He looks just like you, Son." Father stated, leaning over us to look. InuYasha crawled over and looked himself.

He _did_ look exactly like me, right down to the stripes on his cheeks and the moon on his forehead. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that a difference could be seen. Instead of the golden eyes that are normally a part of the Taisho males, he had his mother's beautiful pink eyes.

I placed a gentle hand on the back of the pup's head before letting out a small growl. When a high-pitched whimper was heard, I couldn't help but laugh slightly. My pup recognized me as his father already.

"He is perfect." Kagome whispered, running a thumb over his cheek. I looked at her and fell even more in love with the woman.

She held a look of pure adoration as she looked down at our first pup. I had always wanted to see her with our own, and now that I have, I was nowhere near disappointed. This woman was everything I ever wanted, and I would never let her go.

"He will be called Ken'ichi." I announced, unable to keep the smile from my face.

"I do believe he will be quite strong. " Father agreed. "His eyes speak of the reiki he will possess, yet he is a demon. He will be a force to be reckoned with. If we were in the feudal era, he would put fear into the hearts around him."

"It's a good name. My little Ken'ichi." Kagome whispered. A tiny clawed hand slipped out of the towel and Father held out his own clawed finger. The moment my son grabbed his finger, Father lost it and started crying like a baby.

"I can't believe it. I have another grandson." He stated, not even trying to hide his happiness. Ken'ichi let go of his finger suddenly and began to cry. I was worried before Mother started to laugh.

"I believe he is ready for his first meal. You two, shoo. You can visit him later." Mother said, waving off a pouting Father and InuYasha.

When they were away and looking in a different direction, Mother used her claws to rip a cut down the middle of Kagome's shirt. She pulled it to the side and helped Kagome position Ken'ichi so he could latch on. He instantly began suckling, and when he was set with feeding, Kagome leaned back against me, her face buried into my neck.

"You did wonderful." I whispered, my arms tightening around her as I watched our pup feed for the first time.

"Thank-you, but I'm not done yet." She whispered, her eyes closing as she began falling asleep.

"Rest, my love." I ordered quietly. She gave a tiny nod and I smiled.

So far, my son was born, and now we just had to wait on my daughter. I couldn't even take my eyes off of Ken'ichi as he fed. I had never been filled with such instant love before, and I wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

Within a few minutes, our son was full and asleep. Mother gently grabbed him from Kagome's arms and covered Kagome. She silently motioned for Father to come over and held out my son. I knew he was going to be ogled over for now so I turned my attention back to Kagome.

Soon, she would be bringing our daughter into the world, and I wanted to make sure she got as much rest as possible. I rumbled deep in my chest, helping to keep her calm and asleep. Even now, I was already proud of my mate, and it would only grow from here.

It took about an hour before Kagome finally woke up again. Her eyes slowly opened before a pained expression fell on her face, and I knew it was time to bring my daughter into the world. Within another hour, Mother was pulling my pup from Kagome who was once again sobbing.

I whispered in her ear and wiped away the tears and sweat from her face as we watched our daughter being cleaned. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mother handed us our last pup. She carried the black hair of her mother and the golden eyes of my line with my crescent moon, but instead of having two stripes on her cheeks, she had only one, resembling Father's.

Of course, the moment he saw that, he was wrapped around her tiny finger. Everyone laughed as he freaked out and just about stole her from Kagome. Mother stopped him, and I swear he threw a temper tantrum. InuYasha walked over with Ken'ichi in his hands and held him out beside his sister.

Immediately, Ken'ichi's small hand grabbed for his sister, and I was proud. My son recognized his sister just as much as he recognized me. He would indeed be strong. Turning back towards my daughter, she cooed quietly, her eyes looking around at everyone.

"She will be called Aimi because she is beautiful and will be loved." I announced, once again placing my large hand on the back of my pup's head. Mother smiled at me before going back to Kagome and cleaning the afterbirth and everything else.

"Our pups are finally here." Kagome whispered as I took Ken'ichi from InuYasha. Everyone backed away to give us some privacy as Kagome began feeding our daughter.

"Yes, and they are wonderful." I agreed, looking at our twins. I kissed Kagome's cheek as she leaned back against me, completely exhausted.

"Can we do this again?" She asked, making me laugh.

"I will pup you as many times as you want." I answered, looking over my small family.

"I wish Shippo and Rin were here." Kagome whispered, fighting the sleep that was trying to take her.

"You will see them tomorrow, then our family will be complete." I replied, nuzzling her cheek as I settled behind her. Even I was feeling tired, and I wasn't even the one who gave birth. "Sleep, my mate. You deserve it."

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She said, her voice barely loud enough to hear.

"As I love you, Kagome." I answered, closing my own eyes. I held my family in my arms, never feeling more complete than I was in that moment.

-sSs-

Yay! The twins are born. I personally have never given birth (thank god) But my sister has. I used her symptoms as Kagome's. Much the same as Kagome assumed nothing was wrong, my sister did as well, and by the time they realized what was happening, it was too late. When they reached the hospital, she was rolled into a room and gave birth there, no pain medicine or anything. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed.

I do not own InuYasha.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Home

Sesshomaru

I shifted my weight slightly, trying to get the blood to flow to my legs again. Kagome was in my lap, still sleeping off her exhaustion, and I had been sitting in the same position all night. Even though I was a demon, sitting in one place for so long would be enough to make anyone's legs fall asleep.

I looked down in my bent arm and noticed Ken'ichi looking at me. His pink eyes seemed to study every movement I made. Smiling, I brought him up to my face and brushed my nose against his cheek. He grunted at me and I rumbled in acknowledgement.

He would grow to be a fine pup. Aimi was just as strong as he was. While she was asleep in Father's arms at the moment, before, when her uncle had accidentally been hurting her, she had shocked him with her reiki.

Of course, everyone, except a sleeping Kagome and angry InuYasha, had found her show of power amusing, after the shock of a newborn pup having said powers had worn off, that is. Even with her occasional shocks, Father had yet to put down his granddaughter, and I wasn't sure he ever would.

"The snow has stopped, and the roads are being cleared." Mother stated, walking away from the window. "I will fly home and bring back the car seats. By the time I return, the roads should be cleared enough to get Kagome and the little ones somewhere more comfortable."

"Thank you, Satori." Father acknowledged, not looking away from Aimi. Mother nodded before she suddenly disappeared.

"I'll run back. I want to stop by Flea Bag and Ayame's place. I know that Sango probably warned them, but they need to hurry up and move back into Sesshomaru's." InuYasha informed, walking over to me.

I sighed, knowing exactly what he wanted. Once again, my pup was taken from my arms. I had yet to even hold my daughter, and I was sure it would be a while before I ever did. Even so, I was glad InuYasha had taken Ken'ichi because, at that moment, Kagome began to stir.

I nuzzled her mating mark, helping her to fully wake up. She groaned before blinking her eyes and looking around. When she spotted me, she smiled. When her eyes widened, I realized she just remembered what had happened and I couldn't keep my deep chuckle hidden.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Izayoi asked, kneeling down beside her daughter.

"Sore, but I'm fine." Kagome admitted, moving around slightly, most likely having the same problem I was.

"Do you think you can get to the couch?" I asked. She wiggled some more before giving a small nod.

I helped her lean up slightly before pushing myself to my feet. I couldn't help but do a little dance as the blood rushed back down my legs. Kagome giggled at me as I turned and grabbed her elbows, helping her gently to her own feet.

As she stood, the large T-shirt fell down to her thighs and I scowled. She would need better clothing before we left. There was no way she could stay warm in that. When she was by the couch, I helped her sit down in a comfortable position before placing the blanket over her legs.

"Are the twins hungry?" Kagome asked, looking at the other males who were holding our pups.

"They are not acting as if they are." Father answered, holding Aimi closer to him.

"Can I see them?" Kagome continued, making me sigh. I knew what was coming.

"No." Father replied, giving her a firm glare.

"Father, she is not your pup." I scolded, not even flinching when his glare turned towards me.

"She is my grandpup, and I still want to hold her." He retorted.

"Kagome is the mother, just as I am the father. I have not even had a chance to hold her yet, and I wish to do so. InuYasha give my son to Kagome." I ordered, taking Aimi from the crestfallen daiyokai.

InuYasha did as he was told, smirking at the way our father was acting. Afterwards, he returned to Kikyou's side while Izayoi comforted her mate. I looked down at my daughter, finally able to hold her in my arms.

She blinked her golden eyes as she looked at my face. I rumbled slightly to see how she would react and wasn't surprised when I received a response. Both of my children were smart and strong. They will do many things with their lives.

"So, when are you going to have more?" Father asked, making me look at him.

"Can I at least heal for a bit, please?" Kagome begged, making a few of us laugh.

Just then, Mother returned with two car seats and a bag. She placed the seats down on the floor before walking towards Kagome. After she set the bag down, she looked over my mate, making sure everything was okay.

"I picked up some clothes for the pups and Kagome." She announced, reaching into the bag and handing an outfit to Kagome before doing the same to me.

She also handed us diapers and I was thankful for her thoughtfulness. It didn't take long before both pups were dressed and suckling their mother's breasts. I couldn't help but smile at the way Kagome held a twin in each arm while they ate their fill. She will be a wonderful mother.

"I can't wait to get home and see Shippo and Rin." Kagome stated, looking down at our son and daughter.

"Once they are finished feeding, we will load them into the car seats and get you dressed. Then we will go home." I said, sitting beside her and running my hand along the back of Aimi's small head.

I nuzzled into Kagome's neck, still insanely proud of her. I placed my hand on her lower back before resting my chin on her shoulder. I looked down to our feeding children and couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I had a feeling it was going to be hard to keep my stoic mask in place for at least a few days.

When Ken'ichi released Kagome with a pop, I grabbed him from her and placed him on my chest, his head resting on my shoulder. I patted his back slightly, thinking on how I had been so scared when I first found out Kagome was pregnant.

I had been worried that I would hurt my pups, and it had all been for nothing. My instincts were in overdrive, and it was as if I had done this a million times. With Rin, my instincts were there, but nothing like this. I loved Rin like my own daughter, and I always would, but it was as if the inu part of me knew that these were my blood children. I loved all four of my children equally, and I will always protect them. I just knew that I would be more protective of Ken'ichi and Aimi, more than I had been with Rin when she was an infant.

After Ken'ichi let out a little burp, I stood and walked to his car seat. I placed him in it and buckled him up before wrapping a baby blanket around him to keep him warm. By the time I finished, Aimi had finished feeding and was currently being burped by Kagome.

When the little sound escaped Aimi and Kagome's face turned into a scowl, I knew my mate had not been as lucky as I had been. I quickly grabbed a towel that had been wrapped around one of my pups and cleaned the spit up off of Kagome's back.

"You are lucky. None got in your hair." I informed, chuckling at Kagome's growl.

After I cleaned her, I quickly got Aimi settled like Ken'ichi before helping Kagome get dressed. Father was in the garage, getting the car warmed up, and InuYasha had already run to Kouga and Ayame's.

When Kagome was dressed, luckily in one of her own t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants, we all began cleaning up the office. Kagome insisted on helping and, knowing how stubborn she was, we agreed. Of course, everyone ran to do everything before she really even had a chance to do so.

After everything was situated, we loaded ourselves into the car and headed home. Kagome was still scared of the ride, and I had no choice but to pick her up and put her in the Escalade. I knew it caused her some pain, but that was what she had wanted.

When we arrived home, I carefully carried her to the front door before setting her down on her feet. I pushed open the door, knowing Father would grab the twins. When we walked in, two squeals could be heard, and I had to quickly grab my oldest children to keep them from crashing into their mother.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rin yelled, hugging her tiny arms around my neck.

"We missed you!" Shippo yelled, bouncing in his spot on my side.

"We missed you, too. I do hope you behaved for Sango and Miroku." I replied, kissing both of them on the forehead.

"They were great, as always." Sango said, walking into the room, followed by her husband. "How are you feeling, Kagome? Come and sit down."

"I'm good, just sore and tired still." Kagome admitted before slowly walking past me and following behind Sango.

"Where are the babies?" Miroku asked me as we fell into step beside each other.

"Father is bringing them in."

"I'm surprised he hasn't stolen them." Miroku laughed.

"He tried. Especially Aimi. She has his stripes." I informed, causing the other male to chuckle.

When Kagome was settled on the couch, I set Shippo and Rin down, ordering them to be still and wait there. They, of course, obeyed while Kagome hugged them as best she could. Shippo noticed that her stomach was much flatter than it had been and asked what happened.

"Well, you see, last night while we were stuck at the office, your brother and sister decided they wanted to meet everyone." Kagome answered, smiling as Shippo and Rin's faces lit up.

"Where are they? I want to hold my sister!" Rin yelled, bouncing in her seat.

"They are here." Father announced, walking in with a car seat in each hand.

Surprising everyone, Sango squealed before running over to the twins. She looked over both of them, cooing at them. When she was finished and realized just how she had been acting, she stood up straight and tried to hide her blush.

"Father, hand Ken'ichi to Shippo." I ordered, taking Aimi from him.

I set her down and removed her from her car seat before turning to Rin. I informed her and Shippo how to have their arms positioned before gently placing Aimi in Rin's arms, Father doing the same with Ken'ichi and Shippo.

Both older siblings looked down at their younger siblings with awe and excitement. I was glad to see that Shippo and Rin were accepting of the two. It meant they would be just as protective as all of the others in this pack.

"So, my dear Kagome, did you ever think that in just over two years, you would become married, mated, and a mother to four?" Miroku asked, making Kagome laugh.

"When you say it like that, it does sound like a lot. No, I hadn't thought any of this would happen, but I wouldn't change a thing." She admitted, looking at me before turning her gaze to our four children.

"No, this is too perfect to change." She whispered. The only thing I could do was agree.

-sSs-

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had serious writer's block for this story. Even this chapter isn't as long as it normally is. I still hope you enjoyed though. Next chapter will be getting back into the reality of the situation around the family.

Teaser: Chapter 17: Forgiveness: What unexpected guest cases a slight uproar at Kagome's baby shower? Can Kagome forgive the person who accidentally interrupted, or will the person forever be hated? Continue reading to find out.

I don't own InuYasha.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Forgiveness

Kagome

The sound of two crying infants jolted me out of my sleep. I groaned in slight pain as I sat up in the large bed. Just as I was about to push my feet to the floor, a clawed hand grabbed my arm, holding me in place.

"The twins are hungry." I said, looking down at the golden eyes that were glaring at me.

"How many times must I tell you to stay in bed? You just gave birth a few days ago." He growled, releasing my arm and sitting up himself.

"I'm not going to wake you up every few hours, Sesshomaru." I argued, watching as he stood and walked to our dresser.

"No, you won't. They will. I have no problem with waking when they do. You are my mate, and they are my pups. It is my job to take care of all of you, yet you fight me the entire way." He grumbled, pulling on a pair of sleeping pants before walking to the door. "Lay back in bed. I will bring them to you."

Growling in annoyance, I did as he said and leaned back. I knew he was just trying to take care of me, but his constant worrying was making me feel weak. Yes, I just gave birth, but I have been through worse. I couldn't keep the sigh inside as I thought about how the past few days have gone.

I never realized just how gentle Sesshomaru could be. He was always caring with me, but he didn't need to hold back as much. With the pups, he held back as much as possible. I was surprised when he admitted that he had been scared at first, worried that he would hurt them. After I yelled at him for such a fear, I made him see that he could never do such a thing. He wouldn't allow it.

The crying stopped and I knew he had picked up our twins. It was so easy for him to get them to settle down. He simply had to growl and they were content, no matter the reason they were upset in the first place.

I looked up at the door when he entered, and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. As Sesshomaru walked towards me, his face was buried in Aimi's neck, soothing the whimpering infant. When he was standing in front of me, he handed me her first, and I took her, placing her to a swollen breast.

It took no time for her to latch on, and Sesshomaru chuckled at the sight of his hungry daughter. Ken'ichi, realizing his sister was being fed but he wasn't, began throwing a fit, forcing his father into action. Sesshomaru placed him at my other mound, helping me hold them as they fed.

"I do believe Ken'ichi got his temper tantrums from you." Sesshomaru teased, smirking at me.

"Haha, very funny." I replied sarcastically. Sesshomaru chuckled again before kissing my forehead. When he was sure I had a grip on the two, he stood and gathered everything he would need to change their diapers.

I had to admit, he was a very good father. Of course, I had known that from watching his interactions with Rin and Shippo but I had never seen him with an infant other than Sakura, and he never had to take care of her like he does the twins.

"You know, you are a wonderful father." I stated as he sat back down beside me.

"You doubted this?" He asked arrogantly even though I could see just how much my comment meant to him.

"Of course not. You have always been a good father to both Rin and Shippo, but I have never seen you with an infant other than Sakura. I am glad that I chose to spend my life with you." I admitted, blushing slightly at the look he was giving me.

He didn't say anything, instead choosing to place his large hand on my cheek and run his thumb gently under my eye. His lips covered mine in a love-filled kiss and I couldn't help but relax into his hold. Tiny squeaks brought us out of the moment as we looked down at the squished twins.

"Oops." I giggled. He smiled as he kissed the tops of each head in apology. When he finished, he placed his chin on my shoulder and watched as I fed our children.

"You are a good mother. Even though I can still smell your fear, you should know by now that you are doing magnificently." He whispered, his arms going around my waist.

"I just worry that I will mess up. Until Rin, I was never a mother, and she was already older. You've raised a child from infancy before; I haven't." I argued, looking down at the pups in my arms.

"That is true, but it does not matter. In just the few days that they have been here, you have proven your instincts have taken over. Even though you don't need me, I will also always be here for you and all four of our pups." He soothed, kissing my neck gently.

A tiny knock at our door had both of us looking at it. Sesshomaru stood and made his way to it, opening it to reveal two sleepy children. He raised his eyebrow as Shippo and Rin looked up at him, hopeful smiles on their faces. Giving in to their looks, Sesshomaru opened the door wider for them and they tumbled into the room, not stopping until they had climbed onto the bed to look at their siblings.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Rin asked, her eyes never leaving her sister.

"I am feeding the twins. This is how they will eat for the first few months of their lives." I explained, watching as Shippo held out his finger so Ken'ichi could grab on to it. Sesshomaru climbed back onto the bed after shutting the door.

"Was I fed like that?" Rin asked, making me look up to my mate who flinched slightly. Yes, Rin knew she was adopted, but we still didn't like bringing it up.

"No, Rin." Sesshomaru answered, grabbing his daughter and pulling her into his lap. "I had to feed you out of a bottle. At the time, you did not have a mother."

"Oh yea, I sometimes forget you're not my real daddy." Rin said, not noticing the flash of hurt in her father's eyes. "It doesn't matter though. You will always be my daddy, Daddy."

"Thank-you, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, burying his face into her hair. I smiled at the scene, thankful that Rin helped him to relax without even realizing that she did.

"I think they are done." Shippo cut in, making us look back down at the now-sleeping pups. Sesshomaru agreed and grabbed Aimi from me. He told Rin to grab the pile of diapers at the end of the bed and she, of course, obeyed.

In no time, the twins were changed and sleeping between Sesshomaru and myself. Rin and Shippo had curled up together below their siblings, causing us parents to scoot to the edge of the bed.

"I do believe I need to order a bigger bed." Sesshomaru mumbled, laying down. He may complain, but he doesn't have the heart to make any of his children leave.

"If this becomes a recurring occurrence, then yes, I agree." I quietly laughed, following his lead.

He reached over the children and ran his hand down my face gently. I closed my eyes at his touch and the sound of his gentle rumbling. I knew what he was saying and there was no way to deny him. He wanted me to sleep right along with our four pups, and the rumbling in his chest ensured that I did so, surrounded by my family.

Sesshomaru

I stopped once I entered the kitchen. Once again, I was greeted by a very full house. After a week of everyone living here, you would have thought that I would be used to it. I wasn't. In fact, I almost walked right back up to my room and locked the door.

If it wasn't for Kagome walking behind me, carrying two pups in her arms, I would have. I took my son from her and laid him against my chest, watching as Kagome walked past, followed by Shippo and Rin. It, unfortunately, had become a nightly ritual for the children to sleep in our bed.

While I didn't really mind it, it needed to be stopped. Rin and Shippo were too old to be sleeping in our bed, and the pups would eventually start sleeping through the night. I hated disappointing my eldest children, but it needed to be done…on another day.

"There's my newest and oldest grandpups!" Father bellowed, causing me to groan. It was too early for this. He instantly grabbed Aimi from Kagome while Izayoi went for Ken'ichi. Kagome helped Rin and Shippo get into their booster seats beside Sakura before sitting down herself.

"Umm, Kagome." Kikyou started, sounding a little worried. "Today was supposed to be your baby shower, but we didn't know if you would still want one since you have already had your babies."

"I'm surprised you're asking. It's not like Daddy would let me go without one." Kagome laughed, noticing the way Father nodded.

"That is exactly what I told them, but they insisted on asking you first." Father added, cooing at his granddaughter who looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have a party to get ready for!" Izayoi yelled, handing me Ken'ichi before grabbing Kagome and dragging her away, followed by Kikyou, Sango, and Ayame.

I growled in annoyance at the treatment of my mate. She may be able to walk around better now but she was still healing, and I didn't like the way she was being roughly pulled around. They could hurt her further.

"She'll be fine, Son. Both Izayoi and Kikyou were fine around this time, and they didn't have the help of reiki to make them heal faster." Father said, still not taking his eyes from Aimi.

"You're lucky it won't take Kagome six weeks to heal. It sucked having to wait that long before I could take my mate." InuYasha admitted, making my eyes widen. Not once had I thought about how long it would be before I could lay with my mate, and the realization was like getting cold water thrown over me.

"It may not take six weeks, but it will still be a while before Kagome is ready for that. Look at how long it took her to heal from the wounds Naraku inflicted on her. I do have to say, this is the only good thing that comes from Sango being infertile." Miroku added, making us all look at him. We tend to forget that the two can't have children. Not once did we ever ask why.

"Why don't you adopt?" Kouga asked.

"We talked about it, but when Sango found out she was the reason we couldn't get pregnant after trying for two years, it was a real blow to her. If I had been the one that was infertile, we could have used someone else's sperm to conceive, but it is impossible for her to carry. When I first brought up adoption, she argued that she wouldn't tie me down. She wanted to make sure I had a way out if I chose to leave. This, of course, angered me, and it took months before I convinced her I wasn't going anywhere. After that, her reasoning was that it would be too hard to look at the child and not get upset that she wasn't able to birth it. I'm very thankful for Kagome for this reason. She helped Sango through that horrible time, and I fear that if Kagome had not been present, I may have lost my wife." Miroku explained.

"I understand." I whispered, thinking back to how Kagome, at one time, could not bear my children. While it had hurt, I never would have left her. Even if Naraku's mark had never been removed, I would have still married her and lived my life with her for as long as I could. I can only be thankful that she now carries my mark for she will not age and die as she once would have.

"I do think that I may bring up the conversation again though. I have seen the way Sango looks at the twins, and I can only hope that she is ready to adopt now. I most definitely wish to be a father." He continued, his eyes looking over the five children at the table.

"I hope so. Then I can have more grandpups." Father added, getting a chuckle from InuYasha, Kouga, and Miroku.

"Will you ever be happy with the amount of grandpups you have?" InuYasha asked, looking at our father as if he had grown two heads.

"Watch your mouth, Boy. I will never be okay with only having five grandpups. I am an old demon, and by now, that number should be in the hundreds, along with great-grandpups. Sesshomaru has an excuse since Kagome still needs to recover. You, however, do not have that setback which means you should steal your mate away and get busy." Father argued.

"Well, you'll have to talk to Rin and Shippo about great-grandpups. They will be the first to be old enough." Miroku added with a laugh.

"No male will touch Rin." I snarled, startling all of the children.

"But Shippo touches me all the time." Rin added, making all of the adults other than myself laugh.

"Not like that! You're my sister!" Shippo yelled, not surprising me that he knew what we were talking about. He did live on the streets for a while, after all.

"Then what does he mean?" Rin asked, making me inwardly groan.

"He means–"

"Shippo!" I snapped, making everyone look at me in a mixture of confusion and amusement. "You and Rin go and help your mother. Make sure she does not overdo anything."

"Yes, Dad." Shippo pouted, knowing that I was not pleased with what he was about to tell Rin. When they were out of the room, I glared at the four males still snickering under their breath.

"Keep it up, Father, and I will never allow you to hold Aimi again." I growled in annoyance.

"Why am I the only one being punished?" He asked, looking offended.

"Because if I anger you, you will take it out on them. Therefore, less work for me." I informed, and to prove my point, I took Aimi from his grasp and left the room. The sound of yelling followed behind me as Father attacked the other three males.

A few hours later, my house had been turned into a disaster. Of course, I couldn't say anything for fear of Kagome punishing me for it. She loved the way baby decorations were all over the place, and I sighed in defeat.

Since everyone was already living here, there really wasn't anyone to invite other than Souta, who wished to bring his girlfriend. After making him promise that she wasn't crazy like his mother was, I agreed to allow it.

We were now all, minus Souta and his girlfriend, sitting outside beside the pool, which was heated and covered to keep use of it all year long. This, of course, was another reason why it seemed I always had unwanted guests at my house.

Of course, Father had somehow managed to grab a hold of Aimi while Sango held on to Ken'ichi. I could see exactly what Miroku had been speaking of before, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before they began the adoption papers.

The sound of the front door opening caught my attention, and I warned the others that Souta had arrived. Kagome was excited to meet her twin brother's girlfriend while I could have cared less. That is, until I heard the female's voice. Before I even saw her, I was on my feet, snarling.

It wasn't until they turned the corner that everyone understood my reaction. The moment the female set eyes on Kagome, she jumped back so fast, she fell off her feet and landed hard on her ass.

"Kagura!" I snarled, stalking over to the fallen demon who could care less about my presence. Instead, she was trembling in fear, her eyes never leaving my mate.

"What the hell is going on?" Souta asked, looking between all three of us.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the terrified female. "Kagura, what are you doing here?"

"I…I didn't know this was your house. If I did, I would never have agreed to come!" Kagura explained. Kagome was silent for a moment before sighing.

"Did you know that Souta was my brother?" Kagome asked, her voice soft and soothing. Why was she being so nice to her?

"No! I swear! We met a few weeks ago, a few days after you attacked me. If I had known, I honestly would have run the other direction even though I really wanted to get to know him." Kagura answered, still shaking.

"This is in no way to try and come between Sesshomaru and myself again?" Kagome asked, her eyes searching Kagura's intently.

"No. After that day in Sesshomaru's office, I realized I wasn't strong enough to be his. I could never beat you, and I really don't want to die. I promise I won't try to steal him from you anymore." Kagura pleaded, almost pathetically.

All was quiet as Kagome looked at the demon beneath her. Needless to say, everyone was surprised when my little mate held out a hand to the trembling female; Kagura the most surprised out of everybody. Hesitantly, she grabbed Kagome's hand and stood to her feet.

"As long as you promise not to cause any problems and treat my brother right, I won't hurt you, nor will I allow Sesshomaru to do so either." Kagome stated, making me growl.

"As if you could stop me, Woman." I argued, narrowing my eyes as she waved her hand at me in dismissal.

"Shush, Big Boy. I know you're the big bad alpha." Kagome teased, making me growl again. Ignoring me, she grabbed Kagura's hand and pulled her to the table with all of the food.

"Yea, this needs to be explained." Souta said. I raised my eyebrow, wondering if I should tell him the truth or not.

An hour later, the history between Kagura, Kagome, and myself had been explained to a very surprised, but understanding, Souta. It was then that he asked if he could finally hold his niece or nephew. Kagome, of course, had no problem showing off her pups and, to Father's dismay, took Aimi from him and handed her to her uncle.

I could see Kagura looking at the pup in wonder and nervousness. While she had gotten used to Kagome's presence, she still hadn't gotten used to mine. I could see her flicking glances towards me, wondering when I was going to kill her.

I knew that if I didn't do something to help the poor female, I would have to deal with an angry Kagome later. Sighing, I took Ken'ichi from Sango and held him out for the wind demoness to take. She looked at me, surprised, before finally taking my son. She smiled down at the pup and Kagome's arms wrapped around my waist in a silent thanks.

I placed my hands over hers and looked over my family. We were an odd group, with lots of history, but we were still pack. It seemed every time we turned around, we were adding a new member. While the newest member would still be watched for a while, I had a feeling she would be accepted. It's funny how the things you least expect to happen are what actually happens.

-sSs-

Teaser: Chapter 18: Mothers: What happens when Kagome's mother shows up again? What happens when Izayoi has enough of the woman's interference in her daughter's life? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mothers

Sesshomaru

I growled to myself as I watched my brother and Kouga fighting on the laptop screen. They had gone to work that morning while I stayed home with my mate. It had been a few weeks since the pups were born and for the most part, she was completely healed, but I still didn't feel safe leaving her alone.

It would be a while before she returned to work. It was easy to see that she dreaded the day she had to leave them, and in all honesty, I was having trouble coming to terms with going back myself. The good thing about Kagome's crazy mother coming after us was that I would be working from home until the woman was handled.

"Boys, knock it off!" Father's voice boomed from the laptop. Kouga and InuYasha instantly stopped fighting as Father sat down in his chair with a customer to his right, the others to his left.

This meeting had been a long time coming and I dreaded it like all the others, but it needed to be done. So, after Father explained why I was joining in on a laptop instead of in person, he began the annoying thing.

I paid enough attention so that I could add commentary when needed, but my thoughts were on my crying pups. I could hear Kagome calming them as she fed them, and I couldn't help but smile at my perfect mate, even if she was upstairs.

"Sesshomaru, would you like to join us?" Father asked, pulling me from my musings.

"No, but I will." I retorted, making Father roll his eyes.

"Ya know, ever since your pups have been born, you've been even more of an ass. Is it so hard for you to work?" InuYasha insulted, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"As I recall, InuYasha, it took you months to return to work after Sakura was born. So much so that I had to pick up your slack and put a strain on my marriage. You cannot complain that my attention is on my newborn twins when you were much the same way." I replied smoothly.

"Keh!"

"That's enough. We are at work." Father interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "For once, I would love it if you two didn't create a scene in front of a customer."

"As if! It's not like Jinenji here cares. He's used to the rowdy behavior." Kouga replied, looking at the second hanyou at the table.

"It doesn't bother me any." Jinenji confirmed. "In fact, it is amusing. I don't really have any family other than my mother, and it is refreshing to see one getting along so well."

"This isn't getting along–"

Once again, my thoughts went elsewhere as the silence of my sleeping pups hit my ears. The sound of a shower being turned on replaced it, causing me to bite my cheek to keep from groaning. It had been quite some time since I was able to take my mate. Her doctor's appointment was in a few days, and oh, how I hoped she would be cleared.

I could hardly handle this waiting, and I felt as if I was a pup again, getting a hard-on at the slightest thing. I mean, Kagome had been eating a banana, and just the sight of her taking the long fruit into her mouth nearly had me soaking my pants.

"Sesshomaru!" Father yelled, making me growl.

"I am listening, Old Man." I snapped.

"I _am_ getting too old for this." Father sighed, looking at the table in defeat.

The feeling of a small hand wrapping around my cock suddenly had me jumping so hard, my knees hit the table, causing my laptop to bounce. I looked down to see a mischievous Kagome on her hands and knees under the table, her hand still gripping me tightly.

"Are you okay, Son?" Father asked.

"Indeed. Sun jumped in my lap and I had not been expecting it." I lied, glad they couldn't smell my lie, or my arousal, as my cock jerked awake faster than it ever had before.

The conversation continued as I scooted closer to Kagome. It would be a cold day in hell before I stopped her from doing what she wanted. I didn't even care that I was currently in the middle of a conference call with my father, brother, best friend, and a half-demon I had never met before. Just the thought of my little mate doing what she was about to do had me close to completion.

Needless to say, when she began pulling my pants over my hips, I shifted in my seat, helping the process. It took everything I had not too moan out as she took my large cock in her hands and began pumping it with everything she had.

I had no idea what made her want to do this, but I wasn't questioning it. I was very surprised I was able to keep the noises away as she finally put her hot mouth around me, flicking her tongue as she swallowed me whole, just to pull me back out again.

Embarrassingly enough, I knew I wasn't going to last long, but for once, I didn't give a damn. It took everything I had to focus on the conversation in front of me and not thrust into the woman's mouth.

Her hands ran gently over my thighs before grabbing my knees and pushing them open. She grabbed my heavy balls in one hand, rubbing them slightly, and I was forced to close my eyes for a moment before opening them again.

I was very glad that Kikyou, Izayoi, Sango, and Miroku had left earlier that day for that meant there would be no interruptions. Most likely, I would kill any who tried anyway. My bitch would finish me off if it was the last thing she did.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I threw my head back and exploded into my mate's mouth. Never had I ever had an orgasm so strong, and I could only thank the period of celibacy for such an amazing feeling. I, however, would not go without again.

"Son?" Father asked, making me look at him as Kagome licked away any of my seed left behind.

"Yes, Father?"

"That wasn't your cat, was it?" He asked, his own cheeks starting to blush.

"Not _that_ cat!" Kouga shouted as he busted out laughing right along with InuYasha.

"You are correct in your assumption, Father." I informed, no longer able to hide what just happened. I could feel Kagome crawling away under the table, and I quickly reached out and grabbed her hair, stopping her from moving anywhere.

"Way to go, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. I was a tad bit shocked when a red-faced Kagome poked her head up from under the table and turned to my laptop.

"I thought he had more control to keep quiet, but I guess I'm just too good." She stated, standing up fully from the floor. The last thing I heard was InuYasha and Kouga's annoying laughter and Father's cursing as he slammed his laptop closed, effectively uninviting me from the meeting.

"I'm never doing that again! You weren't supposed to make any noises!" She snapped, glaring at me. I just raised an eyebrow which made her stomp her foot before marching away.

"We will see, Love." I called, knowing I would get her to that as many times as I wanted.

Kagome

I sat with Mom at her kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. There were a few things Daddy needed from his house, and he, of course, made a grumbling Sesshomaru help him as punishment for what I did to him earlier in the day.

Sesshomaru argued that it wasn't his fault but he just received a glare. He should know by now that Daddy wouldn't punish me, and because Sesshomaru was my mate, he would take the blunt of it. We had asked Sango and Miroku to watch the twins for a while. It was my hopes that watching my pups would convince Sango to adopt her own.

However, I did have another idea about that. I am able to heal my own wounds much faster than a normal human, and I even brought back that wolf when Naraku killed it. Who's to say I couldn't heal somebody else?

So, for the past week, I have been pouring my reiki into Sango's abdomen. I didn't tell anybody because I didn't want her or Miroku finding out. If it didn't work, I didn't want her to be disappointed. I would just continue what I had been doing for a few more weeks. Then we will see if it helped her.

Mom and I laughed at the yelling from our mates as they argued about how to load up the Escalade. They were outside at the moment but loud enough for us to hear. I'm not sure if those two will ever truly get along.

I looked at the front door as a slight knock could be heard. Both Mom and I shared a look of worry before she finally stood up to open the door. I followed close behind her, knowing we wouldn't like what we saw, and as suspected, there stood my mother and uncle, the very man that nearly killed me.

"You have the audacity to show up here after what you did to my daughter?" Mom snarled surprisingly well for a human.

"I do believe it was me who gave birth to her. And if she wasn't such a disappointment, I wouldn't have to go to extremes to make her see the error of her ways." Yumi replied calmly, looking me over before her eyes lingered on my stomach. "I see you birthed those abominations. Maybe now it will be easier for you to come back to me."

"Excuse me?!" Mom snapped before I had a chance to defend my pups.

"Kagome, if you can admit to your sins, I can purify your soul. You can live a life as a shrine maiden to make up for all that you have done." Yumi continued, ignoring my real mother.

"I haven't done anything wrong. I was raised by a loving and caring family, I fell in love, and now I'm helping my family to grow! How can you call that a sin?" I asked. It surprised me just how deeply her words hurt.

"I see. You still cannot see the error of your ways. I wish I would have picked a different neighborhood to leave you in. At least then, coming to get you back wouldn't be such a problem for me."

"Listen here, Bitch. You are on MY property, and you will refrain from speaking about MY daughter in such a way. She is a beautiful and loving person despite the horrible person you are." Mom interrupted, catching me off guard. She never cussed, and the fact that she was spoke of exactly how angry she had become.

"This conversation is between me and Kagome. Butt out." Yumi spat, finally turning her attention towards Mom.

"No. This is her _real_ mother, the one who took her in and raised her, ending this conversation. I am warning you not to return and to cut all ties with the thought of coming back into her life. Our mates have been lenient so far, but they both have their breaking points." Mom warned, calming down again.

"As if your yokai trash could do anything to me! I am a miko, and I would purify them the moment they attacked!" Yumi yelled, beginning to lose her control.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a priestess. If you continue to insult my family, _I_ will be the one to force you to leave." Mom replied, clenching her hands into fists.

"You are a demon's whore. You could do no real harm." Yumi scoffed.

Before I even realized what was happening, Mom had launched herself at the woman who birthed me. I could only stare in shock as she straddled Yumi's waist while pounding into her face. It wasn't until my uncle ran over to Mom and grabbed her hips that I jumped in.

I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my nails into his skin. Yelling for Daddy and Sesshomaru, I put more force behind my attack until I could feel his blood on my hands. He instantly left Mom alone and instead, began trying to get me off of him.

I was a tad bit shocked when my hold on the man was loosened and I was suddenly being held behind a snarling and feral Sesshomaru. I could see Daddy had grabbed Mom in the same manner and was warning off Yumi as well.

"How dare you attack me, you damn whore?!" Yumi screeched, wiping off some of the blood from her face.

"Fuck you!" Mom yelled, trying to get past Daddy to get to the woman.

"If the two of you do not get off of my property, I will rip you limb from limb!" Daddy snarled so loud, even I had to cover my ears from it.

Yumi looked at me one last time, her gaze full of disgust, before she and my uncle ran to their car and spun out. Instantly, both Mom and I were backed into a corner by two very angry daiyokai. I looked at Mom, who looked at me, before we smiled innocently up at our mates.

"Izayoi." Daddy warned, his voice much deeper than normal.

"Yes, Dear?" She asked, her tone as if she hadn't just been in a fight with another woman.

"Please explain to me what the two of you were thinking? In fact, were you thinking at all?!" Daddy yelled, making us flinch.

"Do not give me that tone! That bitch insulted our daughter and you! Do you expect me to sit back and be okay with that? I handled the problem, and all would have been fine if that vile man didn't try and grab me." Mom snapped. Other than me, she was the only one who could talk to Daddy like that and not get in trouble.

"I assume that is why you decided to attack that man?" Sesshomaru asked, making me look at him.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt Mom." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. Both daiyokai looked at each other before pinching the bridge of their nose.

"The two of you…" Daddy started but trailed off in exasperation. "We will leave in a few hours."

"Why not now?" I asked, looking at the blood that trailed down my hands. I really wanted a shower.

"That imbecile of a woman would most likely follow us, and…" He answered before turning to Mom. "Watching you beat the living shit out of that woman has done something to me that only you can fix."

I blushed as he and Mom suddenly disappeared. Sesshomaru looked as if he may vomit and I couldn't keep from laughing at him. His eyes turned to me and he glared, and I knew that look held a promise for punishment at another time. I've been getting those looks a lot lately, and I wondered if I would survive his punishment.

-sSs-

So, I really hate this chapter. I just wasn't feeling it, but I waited long enough to get this one out to y'all. I hope you can at least somewhat like it. For all of you who don't remember, Sun was the cat that Rin forced Sesshomaru to adopt.

Teaser: Chapter 19: Unexpected Friend: What happens when someone yells at Kagome for breastfeeding? Who defends her when it happens? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Unexpected Friend

Kagome

I sat at the mall table, picking at my food. I could feel the tension between all of the females, and I knew it was because of Kagura's presence. Souta had brought her along again, to the displeasure of everyone.

However, I could see she was trying. The way she was fidgeting, biting her lip to keep from saying anything unpleasant at the treatment she was receiving, and looking around for Souta in the hopes that the males would be joining us soon.

She wanted to fit in, and I just hoped that everyone could eventually look past her previous actions. I may have originally accepted her, but even I have trouble forgetting all that she has done to Sesshomaru and myself.

"So…how has everybody been?" Kagura asked, looking extremely nervous.

"Good, as long as we keep our males close." Sango retorted, looking down at Aimi in her arms. Ken'ichi currently resided in mine while Shippo and Rin were in the play area beside the food court with Mom, Kikyou, and Sakura.

"I'm not going to try and steal anybody again." Kagura defended, her hands tightening into fists.

"Says the one who changed her appearance to trick a male who never wanted her in the first place." Ayame cut in. I sighed when Kagura flinched at the hurtful words. This was not going well.

"Let's clear the air, here and now." I interrupted, looking at everyone present at the table. "Kagura, this is your chance to explain why you attempted everything you did."

"I…" Kagura started, looking down at her lap. It was clear to see she was struggling to find the right words, but with a little patience, she would find what she needed.

"I grew up in the same world as Sesshomaru. The only difference was: he loves his job. I never wanted mine. My father forced me into it. Day after day, I went to school, then came home and was homeschooled on business. By the time I turned 18, I was as good as my father so, naturally, I was forced to work instead of going to college like I wanted. Finally, after years of begging, my father told me if I really wanted out of the business, I would have to marry a successful businessman. So, I figured who better than Sesshomaru Taisho? For two years, I chased after him no matter how cold or cruel he was. I figured, one day, he would warm up to me, but that never happened. He met you first." Kagura explained, her eyes meeting mine when she finished.

"Why did you continue like you did after they were married? Even while she was pregnant?" Ayame asked, still eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"You have to understand, the moment I let Sesshomaru touch me was the moment every other male shied away from me. He may not have wanted me for anything more than sex, but I was still his. No one would dare to attempt to take what was his. So, when Kagome showed up and I was thrown to the side, my freedom was snatched away from me. Sesshomaru no longer even used me. Every available male who had business sense also knew of Sesshomaru so they ran in the opposite direction when I approached them. When I saw him at the zoo, carrying all of that food and in a place he obviously hates, just to make his family happy, it reminded me of how lonely I was. I took a risk with him and it backfired. I thought I could be the one to thaw his heart. I was wrong, and I paid for it." Kagura continued, looking away from all of us.

I felt sorry for her. I would never give up Sesshomaru, but she had lost just about everything that really mattered to her when I showed up. I will never forget what she did to me, but maybe she can earn her forgiveness.

"Is that why you're with my brother? For a way out?" I asked, bouncing Ken'ichi as he started to cry.

"No! When I met him, I was at the grocery store deciding what I wanted for dinner. He happened to be in the same aisle as me. This older woman was screaming at him because he had dropped her soda, which it was amazing he didn't drop more with as much as he was carrying. Anyway, it reminded me of my father, and how much I just wanted to be free, so I grabbed a jar of spaghetti sauce, walked over to the woman, and dumped it on her head. I didn't even look at Souta's reaction. I just did it and left. He ended up catching up to me at my car and gave me his number. He told me it had been some time since he had a good laugh, and if anyone was brave enough to stand up to his crazy-ass mom, then they deserved to be thanked. So, we ended up going on our first date. I didn't even learn that he owned his own business until a few weeks later. He said he didn't like to advertise it, but by then, I already really liked him so it didn't even matter. Even if he worked at a grocery store, I would have still liked him." Kagura explained, making me smile a bit.

"I'm trying to imagine that bitch covered in spaghetti sauce." I admitted, making a few of the others laugh.

"Is your mom really that crazy?" Kagura asked.

"Yea. She is trying to kill all of the demons in this family because she thinks I am under their spell. When she finds out you're with Souta, you need to keep an eye out. She is ruthless, and I don't doubt she will try to kill you." I warned with a sigh.

"I haven't met her yet, but when I do, I think Hiraikotsu and her need to have a long talk." Sango added, running her fingers along Aimi's cheek.

"Oh! My claws have a few things they want to add to the conversation!" Ayame butted in, getting a little too excited.

"Hmm, I'm trying to think of a way my wind could help." Kagura said, flinching when Ayame and Sango looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Look, guys, we all know what she did. She explained her actions and even apologized for them a while ago. Let's just give her a chance, okay?" I pleaded, looking at my older friends. They both looked at me before nodding.

"I guess if you can forgive her, then we can as well." Sango admitted.

"Although Sesshomaru will probably never forgive you. The only reason he let you hold his pup was because of Kagome" Ayame pointed out, making Kagura sigh.

"Just give it time, Kagura. It's not going to happen overnight. Even I can't completely forget everything you did, nor would I ever be comfortable with you and Sesshomaru alone, but we are all willing to give you a chance. I'll handle Sesshomaru." I soothed, hoping to help the wind demon relax a bit.

But it did break the ice. Finally, Sango and Ayame seemed to be giving Kagura a chance, and it made a difference in the way the demon acted. She seemed more open and herself, and everything was going well. At least until something happened that has been happening since I became pregnant.

Kagura wasn't the only female to be upset that Sesshomaru was now off limits. Everyone assumed that I was only married to Sesshomaru because I had ended up pregnant. The things that some women say about me hurt, but I would never let them see that.

" _Look, is that her_?" A teenage girl asked another, both looking towards me. I sighed and placed Ken'ichi in his stroller so he could sleep and not get caught in the disgusting rumors. When I grabbed Aimi from Sango, she looked at me, confused, as I placed her beside her brother.

" _I think it is? So it must be true then! He had to have married her because she got pregnant._ " The other said, thinking they were being quiet.

I pulled down the cover on the stroller, making sure my pups could not be seen. I could see Ayame and Kagura staring at me, both able to hear the conversation plain as day with their demon hearing. Sango was just now realizing what was going on.

"How often does this happen, Kagome?" Ayame asked, making me sigh again.

"A lot. It started when I got pregnant. Demons know that yokai pregnancies can take as little as six months but humans don't. I didn't get pregnant until three months after the wedding and I was only pregnant for six months. So, to humans, it looks as if I was pupped before I was married." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders and pushing my food away. I wasn't very hungry anymore.

" _She's not that pretty, is she?"_

 _"Of course not. It sucks he had to accidentally get her pregnant because now he's stuck with her."_

"I'm going to kill them!" Ayame growled, going to stand up. She only stopped when I grabbed her hand.

"I'm used to it. Just leave them alone. Eventually, they will grow tired of it and find something else to do." I pleaded, not wanting to cause a scene.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that, Kagome." Kagura argued, looking just as angry as my other friends.

"We could handle them." Sango added.

"They are just two people out of the entire female population of Japan. Taking care of them doesn't help me any. There is no way to explain the lack of length in my pregnancy to humans. Not without exposing demons." I informed, flinching slightly at some of the words the girls were saying.

" _I wonder if they are really his babies."_

 _"I bet not! Maybe that's why they won't release any pictures of them. They probably look like a completely different guy!"_

"Although it is annoying how Sesshomaru and I deciding not to release photos of our pups, to keep them out of the limelight for a bit longer, got turned into me cheating. That will be a new rumor going around." I grumbled.

"That's it. I'm sorry, Kagome, but I'm not going to sit back and let this happen. They may only be two of the entire population, but they will be two less." Kagura said, standing up. I tried to grab her hand but she was expecting it and dodged me. I could only cover my face with my hands as she confronted the two girls.

"Hello. How are you today?" Kagura asked sweetly, making me look at her through my fingers.

"Um…can we help you?" One of the girls asked.

"I was just wondering, why is it that your life is so depressing? I imagine that it must be horribly dull if you find picking on others entertaining." Kagura continued, making Sango snicker slightly.

It was at this point that the males decided to show up. Sesshomaru sat beside me and kissed my cheek before realizing us females were watching the scene unfold. I had hoped to keep this a secret for a while longer, but it looks like that isn't going to happen.

"Don't you think that's rude? You don't even know us?" One of the girls said, looking offended.

"Just the same as you don't know her. So it's okay for you two to be petty bitches, but the moment someone calls you out on it, all of a sudden, you're the ones who are being hurt?" Kagura continued, her falsely-sweet voice ringing out.

"We may not know her, but we have heard the rumors!" one defended.

"You just made yourself sound like an idiot. You are correct in saying that they are rumors. However, you are fucking fools if you believe in them for one moment. That is what a rumor is, correct? A false accusation?" Kagura interrupted, her sweet voice gone.

"How would you know? Who are you anyway?" one of the girls asked before the other one gasped.

"I know you! You used to be Sesshomaru's love interest, but you lost because of the other woman. Why are you defending her?" The other girl asked.

I could feel Sesshomaru's hand tighten on my leg. He finally realized what they were talking about, and I knew he was angry. He hadn't known that there were any rumors about us, and now I will have to tell him.

"There is more to the story than you realize. You shouldn't talk about people, especially if you don't have all of the facts, which you don't." Kagura scolded, crossing her arms.

"Go away!" One of the girls laughed.

"You're just someone who was pushed aside and replaced. We don't have time for you." The other girl added. Both girls turned to go, leaving a very angry wind demon.

With a flick of her wrist, Kagura sent an unseen gust of air towards the girls, knocking them to the ground, face-first. Unfortunately, they both had been carrying slushies and were now covered in them. The girls stood up crying and ran to the bathroom as my entire table busted out laughing.

"Fucking teenyboppers." Kagura mumbled, plopping back down into her seat.

"I do have to admit, that was good." Sango laughed, holding out her hand for a high five. Kagura hesitated before smiling and returning the gesture.

"I do think we will have to use your wind when Sango and I corner that crazy mother." Ayame added, making a few of us laugh.

"I assume you're talking about my mother? As long as you don't kill her, can I watch?" Souta asked, placing his hands on Kagura's shoulders in a comforting notion.

"Of course, Boy! We're all going to have front row seats!" Daddy exclaimed, laughing right along with them.

"Kagome, you will explain what just happened." Sesshomaru cut in, officially ruining the mood as everyone went quiet.

"Oh, um…well, you see." I started, pausing when Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at my hesitation. "When my pregnancy was announced, rumors started flying, in case you were unaware, that we only married because I ended up pregnant and that the pups aren't yours."

"Fools." Sesshomaru snarled, making me jump slightly. He looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "I believe it is time to announce the birth of our pups. I am sure the world would love to know how they survived such an early birth."

"Oi, that would work." InuYasha added.

"I don't get it?" Kouga stated, making a few of us giggle.

"If the pups were born early, that would put their conception after the wedding. Plus, putting out photos and letting everyone see just how much they look like Sesshomaru, even with a concealment spell on, would effectively cancel any rumors." Kagura shrugged.

"I guess we should get some photos taken of them." I admitted, lifting up the cover of the stroller to look down at my sleeping pups. Sesshomaru reached over me and ran a knuckle lightly over both of their faces.

"I have an idea!" Mom said, popping up with both Rin and Shippo on a hip and Kikyou following behind with Sakura. Daddy took Shippo from her and placed his other hand on her back. "The entire family is here. Why not get family photos taken?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Daddy bellowed, waking the pups. He laughed slightly at the glares he received from myself and Sesshomaru. "As the alpha of this pack, I order us all to get our photos taken. None of you can deny me, especially you, Sesshomaru."

No one could miss the growl that echoed at our table, or the way Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. We all laughed, which angered my mate even more. I stood along with the others as we made our way towards the photographer that luckily had a shop right there in the mall. As we were leaving, I noticed that Souta and Kagura weren't following us.

"Are you coming, guys?" I asked, turning to look at them. Sesshomaru stopped by my side and turned as well.

"We're not exactly family." Souta replied.

"And I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person." Kagura admitted.

"Come. Father included you as well." Sesshomaru stated, causing the couple's eyes to widen. "However, do not make us regret this decision."

"Of course not." Souta said, holding out a hand for Kagura. They both stood, pleasantly surprised to be allowed to join.

They may not be fully a part of this pack, but as long as they continued the way they were, it wouldn't be long before they were. It's funny how pack grows when you least expect it to.

-sSs-

A lot of people were going on about how Kagura shouldn't be forgiven. If I was in this situation I would never have forgiven Kagura, but Kagome has always been the forgiving type. Even in the anime she continued to forgive Kikyou over and over again. The only one she never forgave was Naraku.

So in an attempt to please my readers, while keeping Kagome as close to Kagome as possible, this is what I came up with. Kagura is not fully accepted into the group, but she is working her way into it. It will take time, as most situations like this will. I hope you all can enjoy this chapter.

Sorry it took so long for this to get posted. My beta was going through all of the chapters and I wanted to post this chapter once all of my others were edited. Then there were a few times I was late getting a chapter to her due to personal reasons, but she still did wonderfully. **Thank you Kamilla love.** I hope you can all forgive me for the delay.

Shout outs:

iRedfoxx: Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like it.

Horselover15678: I agree with you. Kagome has always been tough in her own way, and I always pictured Izayoi the same way. I have no idea why. But yes, the girls don't need their males, they simply want them. For your review on chapter 17, I have actually changed that and edited out. The moment I post this chapter, the entire story will have been edited. There will be a few changes here and there but nothing huge, just stuff to make the story flow better.

Crispywheat: I am glad you love my story, and I hope you can forgive my tardiness. It normally does not take me so long to update. I've been having a lot of personal things happening in my life.

Victoria cullen34: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you will enjoy the rest.

RedDrake323: Everyone protects Kagome, especially now that she has the pups. I decided to cut back on my lemons slightly on this story. I realized that I basically had a lemon every chapter, and I feel it takes away from the story. But don't worry she will still be punished.

DarkAngel8605: Thank you for your review, I always enjoy reading what people think of my story.

Slvrphoenx: A lot of people agreed that they liked Izayoi defending her daughter. I personally agree with all of you. I am glad that I was able to make you laugh. It makes me happy to know my writing can bring out emotions in my readers.

Motionless 17: I am glad you like my story, and I hope you can forgive me for my tardiness. I will try my best to fix that.

Teaser: Chapter 20: The gift: What gift does Kenta have for his son? How does Sesshomaru react when he receives it? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Gift

Sesshomaru

I let out a frustrated sigh as I set my phone on the couch beside me. Father was, once again, calling for one of his family meetings and was requiring everybody to attend. For some unknown reason, he was having us meet at a fancy restaurant which means I will have to call Kaede to watch all four pups.

I'm not sure how well that will go over. Kagome has never left them alone before, and I'm not sure she is willing to leave their side just yet. Even I didn't want to. They were only a few weeks old after all.

Sighing once again, I stood to my feet to look for my mate. Before the pups had been put down for their nap, Ken'ichi had been sure to mark his mother. I had found it amusing, but Kagome, not so much. She was supposed to take a shower and return to me, however, it has already been quite some time.

I made my way up the stairs, enjoying the bit of quiet that was finally in my house. Everyone had gone off and done something for the day, and for once, it was only my family in my home. Too bad it wouldn't stay like that for long.

I silently walked into my room, and what I saw stopped me in my tracks. Kagome was fast asleep on the bed. What shocked me was the very naked state she was in. For the love of God…does this woman even remember how long it has been since I have taken her?

Even I can't remember exactly, however, I do know that it was before the pups were born. She has been fully healed for some time, but having two newborn pups with jealous older ones wasn't exactly easy. We haven't had one chance to ourselves since the birth of our pups.

Sure, she has sucked me off a few times, but that's not the same thing. I would give anything to bury myself within her tight walls again. I know I don't have to worry about her being loose from the birth due to her reiki. She would've healed as if she never even had children. Even her stomach had returned to its perfectly-flat self.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time, adjusted my painfully-hard cock, and began walking towards my mate. I needed to wake her so that we could begin getting ready. Plus, I had to convince her to leave Ken'ichi and Aimi with Kaede.

Just as I reached her, she let out the most cock-twitching moan I had ever heard. This woman was evil. That was the only way I could describe her at the moment. She had pushed me too far, and there was no way I was not going to take my mate now.

Here she was, laying on the bed, naked, practically offering herself. Who was I to say no?

I looked at the baby monitor on my nightstand to see the twins still sleeping peacefully. I had about another hour before they woke up. That would be enough time for now. It has been a while after all.

I stripped faster than I ever had before, then gently climbed over the bed, not stopping until I had reached my mate. She mumbled slightly but remained asleep. Perfect. I pulled my hair over my shoulder so that it did not tickle her and went to work.

Wasting no time, my mouth clamped on to a nipple, and even in her sleep, Kagome arched beautifully for me. It was obvious she had either fed the pups or pumped before her shower as she really didn't have much milk at the moment. One of my hands found her other breast while a knee parted her legs. The moment I had her parted wide enough for me, I settled myself into one of my favorite positions.

My mouth was doing glorious things to my little female, and the taste of her flesh was doing things to me that I had forgotten could happen. I'm not sure how long I laid there, enjoying her breast, switching from one to the other.

In all honesty, I was surprised she hadn't woken up. I had fully expected her to have by now. Her body was aroused; the smell in the air told me that. She must have been more tired than I thought. For a second, I thought about stopping to let her sleep but then decided against it. We could sleep when we were dead.

I released a well-loved nipple and began trailing kisses down Kagome's body. She, of course, squirmed under me and whispered my name. It appears she was finally starting to wake up. It wasn't until I reached her core and gave a long lick that she fully came to.

Her hands shot to my hair and tangled in it while she moaned my name so loud, I wondered if she had woken the pups. When I was sure they were still asleep, I continued with my feast, making up for all of the weeks I had missed.

Every time Kagome found her release, I was forced to place a hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling out and waking our pups. Normally, she wouldn't be this loud, but I guess being celibate for so long changes people.

Finally, I had my fill of her and quickly made my way back up her body. When she had calmed some, and could form a coherent thought, she glared at me slightly, causing me to chuckle.

"I was finally getting some sleep, and you had to wake me up." She stated as I began kissing her neck gently.

"Hn. If you wanted sleep, you should not have gone to bed naked." I teased, moving my lips to her jawline while positioning myself at her opening. She would not deny me.

"I was really tired after my shower, you jerk." She grumbled. I used that moment to surge into her, causing both of us to groan in pleasure.

"Are you complaining?" I panted, remembering just how tight my little mate was.

"Why did you stop?" She moaned, pushing her hips up to mine. I chuckled again before giving her what she wanted.

It was in no way, shape, or form, easy. It had been too long for that. Even my beast was at the forefront of my mind, enjoying our female. Kagome didn't seem to mind at all, if the way I had to cover her mouth with mine to keep her quiet was any indication.

She hit her orgasm much quicker than I thought. She had never clamped down on me so tight before, and I was literally forced into my own. I was in no way disappointed though. While she milked me of everything I had, I buried myself to the hilt and filled her womb as much as possible.

She was lucky she was not fertile for, if she had been, there was no way she would not have conceived again. I had never before spilled in such a way, and I wasn't sure I would be able to perform for quite some time. There was nothing left to perform with.

When our nirvana finally ended, I collapsed against her sweaty body, both of us panting until we caught our breath. I nuzzled my nose into her chest while my arms tightened around her.

"That was wonderful." Kagome breathed.

"Indeed. Why did we wait so long again?" I asked, leaning up to kiss my mate gently.

"Because we have two newborn pups and two older ones that are feeling slightly left out." Kagome chuckled.

"How about we take just Shippo and Rin out tomorrow? They do not need to feel jealous of their siblings." I suggested, also as a way to test the water of Kagome leaving the pups behind. By her hesitation, it was easy to see she was thinking about it.

"I guess. I trust Kaede to care for them." She replied. "It's just going to be hard to leave them."

"Well, tonight can be your tester."

"Tester?"

-sSs-

Getting Kagome to leave the pups wasn't as hard as I thought. Although, the moment Kaede arrived, Kagome went over everything she possibly could about ten times. I literally had to drag my mate out of the house which resulted in us being late to the meeting.

We finally pulled up to the restaurant, and I looked over at Kagome who was looking at her phone again. I growled slightly before snatching the thing away. Kagome immediately tried to fight me for it, but I grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Love, she said she would text you every hour. It has not yet been an hour, and staring at your phone will not make time go by any faster. Now, Father has asked us here for a reason, and we will put up with him long enough for us to return home." I reminded, watching as she sighed and nodded.

When I was sure she had calmed, I released her and stepped out of my new Bugatti. I quickly made my way to her door and opened it for her. I handed back her phone as she stood and watched her place it in her purse. We made our way inside, not stopping until we were escorted to the private room Father had reserved.

"There you are! We were wondering if you were going to show!" Father bellowed as he caught sight of us.

"Someone was instructing Kaede on how to do her job." I grumbled, looking down at my blushing mate.

"It's the first time I've had to leave them! Why are you being so mean?" Kagome countered, glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow at her before pulling out a seat for her to sit down.

"They will be perfectly fine, Kagome." Izayoi soothed. I sat down beside Kagome and picked up the menu.

When we had all decided what we wanted, we gave our order and sat back, waiting on our food. I could see Father looked nervous about something, and it was spiking my curiosity. However, I was a patient being and would continue to wait.

"As you all know, I called you here for a reason." Father called out, getting everyone's attention.

"Yea, what's up with that? Ayame and I were enjoying ourselves." Kouga interrupted, making Father glare at him.

"If I would be allowed to finish," Father reprimanded before continuing. "I am getting old–"

"Yea, no shit." InuYasha commented, ducking to dodge a knife that was suddenly thrown at him.

"I may be old, but I will still kick all of your asses! Now, if there is one more interruption, I will take you over my knee!" Father announced, taking the time to glare at everyone at the table, all except Kagome, of course.

"As I was saying, I am getting old. It has come to my attention that it is time to retire." He stated, causing quite a few people to gasp. I, myself, squeezed the glass in my hand so hard, it shattered. There was only one thing that could happen when he retired.

"I guess you figured it out, Sesshomaru." Father stated, reaching over the table and handing me a manila envelope. I grabbed it and slowly opened it. Just as I expected, it held the documentation to the office…the entire thing.

"As my heir, you will now own the office. From this moment on, it is yours, Son." Father announced. I was frozen as I stared at the paperwork in my hand. I could hear everyone congratulating me, but it wasn't until Kagome's small hand rested on my arm that I finally realized they were waiting on me to speak.

I looked at my mate who was smiling at me. I kissed her on her forehead before standing to my feet and bowing to my father.

"I thank you for this honor, and I will not disappoint you, Father." I assured, my hands trembling slightly although I tried to hide them.

"Stand up, Boy. I am not only retiring from the work field. It has long been time for me to hand the reins to you, however, you needed to prove yourself first. Mating Kagome and siring your own pups has shown me that you have what it takes to be alpha, Son. It is time you step up and take what is rightfully yours." Father said, making me stand up straight and my eyes widen.

Alpha.

He was making me alpha.

I watched as he bared his neck to me, and my mouth dropped. The moment he showed me his submission, everyone at the table slowly bared their necks, accepting me as their leader. I looked around at everyone, surprised by what I was seeing. I was alpha.

I looked down at Kagome who was also baring her neck towards me. I held out my hand to her, and she gently took it so I could pull her to her feet. She was my mate which meant she was my alpha female. When she was standing, I licked her behind her ear, signifying just that.

"Thank-you, all. I will not fail any of you." I announced, tightening my hand around Kagome's. Everyone cheered as Father ordered a bottle of wine for everyone to celebrate.

Out of all the things that could have happened tonight, I most definitely was not expecting this. This was my pack. Everyone at this table was my responsibility, and I couldn't be happier.

-sSs-

Sorry it's taken so long, for not only this story, but for all of my others as well. I have been horribly sick, and although I am getting better, I still have a ways to go. Plus it seems as if life keeps slapping me in the face… Needless to say, this probably wasn't my best chapter, but I didn't want to make all of you wait any longer. There are two more chapters planned left to this story, and this one will be the last lemon. I wasn't really feeling the lemon so it's not my best, but I wanted to add at least one more. I hope you all still enjoyed though.

I will finish this story, before I post anymore to my others. In truth I am having trouble getting back into this one, which is why I want to finish it. If I don't do it now, I may never. Hopefully it won't take me that long. Lol.

Shout outs:

RoboMonkey2012, Emmett Mccarty lover,DarknessInu1991, Maybb: Thank you all for following this story. I am glad you like it.

Angelic Aramina, DarknessInu1991: Thank you both for favoriting this story. I will do my best to keep it interesting.

Motionless 17: I am glad you like this story, and I will do my best to continue to update it quickly for you.

My3rdeyes: thank you for your review. I am glad you like it.

Victoria cullen34: I am glad you liked what I did what Kagome and Kagura. Not a lot of people did. Thank you for taking the time to tell me how you feel about this story.

iRedfoxx: Thank you. Not many people like that I brought Kagura back into the story as someone apart of the family. I however wanted to end this story on a god note…for everybody, which is what I did. I am glad you like it so far.

RedDrake323: I am glad someone sees what I was trying to do with Kagome. I try my best to keep the characters as close to the anime as possible. Kagome is the easiest, of course. I have trouble with Sesshomaru. As far as my personal life. It is still in shambles. It's one reason why it is taking me so long to post new chapters…which I hate. I can only hope that everyone forgives me.

Slvephoenx: Thank you for your review. It's in Kagome's nature to forgive and forget, and that was what I was trying to add with bringing Kagura back. I am glad you liked it.

DarkAngel8605: I am glad you liked the last chapter. Kagome's mother will try something very soon. So you won't have to wait too long. Lol.

Teaser: Too Far: What happens when Kagome's mom finally attacks? What does she have planned? Does she succeed? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Too Far

Yumi

I sat outside the giant mansion, scowling at the building. No demon should have this kind of wealth. I could only wonder what this Sesshomaru character did to get such an income. He probably killed someone, or stole all of the riches.

Yokai were not honorable after all, which lead me to think about my daughter. How did someone like Kagome, a miko with a disgusting amount of strength, get caught in a filthy demon's grasp? She should have been able to fight any spell he placed on her. So, what happened?

I looked down at the photo in my hands. It had all six of them: Kagome, her so-called mate, and her four kids. Only one of the kids was worth rescuing, and that was the oldest girl. The others…they will be sacrificed to the Kami.

As much as I hated the idea of taking the life of children, it was for the best. Kagome needed to be saved, and the blood of her newborn trash would be strong enough to break any spell she was under. This time, I would not fail.

The car crash hadn't gone according to plan at all. That demon was just a half-breed; he should not have been able to survive. The kitsune was too young to properly defend himself so he should have perished as well. If only I had known just how strong Kagome was. She had protected her son, and the damn half-breed was stronger than I had thought.

Every time I tried to save my daughter, something happened to ruin it. Either that yokai family keeps getting in my way or plans don't go through like they are supposed to.

"This time, that will change." I whispered as I watched the small family get in the car, glad that they hadn't noticed me hiding in the bushes. I was lucky this time, on multiple accounts.

Both Kagome and her mate were taking their two oldest children out, leaving the youngest behind. Now, the only thing I will have to deal with is an old woman. Getting to those twins will be a breeze.

But first, I waited.

I wanted to make sure Kagome and the filth were far enough away that I knew they weren't coming back. The last thing I needed was to get caught. I had a plan, and there was no way it would fail.

I simply needed to get the children to my brother. Then we would take care of them together, all the while sending a prayer to the Kami. We would save my daughter, finally.

After a few minutes, I stood from the bushes and quickly ran to the door. I made sure my footfalls were silent as I turned the knob, thankful that it wasn't locked. First things first, I had to find that babysitter.

She could very well be a problem.

Sneaking silently through the house, I listened for any sign of the woman. I could hear shuffling upstairs and made my way to the large staircase that lead up. Just as I was about to turn the corner, the sound of the old woman's humming hit my ears.

She was much closer than I thought so I would have to act fast. I jumped out from my hiding place, startling the woman. She turned and was about to run, but I was quicker. With one hit from my fist, the lady was unconscious on the ground.

"Soon, everyone will thank me." I announced, stepping over the woman.

I went through every door, attempting to find the nursery. I was surprised when I came across one done entirely in pink. The name 'Sakura' was on the wall. It appears there was another child that could be sacrificed. Unfortunately, she wasn't here at the moment.

Turning from the room, I continued on my way. It took another five doors, but I finally came across the correct room. Two cribs sat across from each other, both with their mobiles turning slowly above them.

I stood over the first crib and looked into bright pink eyes. The boy. He looked up at me before a pink barrier was placed over him. I looked over at the other crib and realized the brat was protecting his sister as well.

Disgusting.

So young, and already, the child had power he should not. This is what happens when mikos and yokai breed. Turning my thoughts from that, I focused on a way to get the boy to drop his barrier. Forcing him wouldn't do. I have no idea just what he is capable of and would rather not find out the hard way.

"I assume you love your mommy." I whispered, my voice soft. I hated being kind to this thing, but it was necessary.

Of course, the child said nothing. His pink eyes just seemed to look into every part of me. I really wished he would just close those horrid things.

"I only want to help your mother. If you come with me, you can help her as well." Of course, he didn't need to know how he was going to help her.

Once again, pink eyes just looked at me, his hands twitching slightly. I sighed before looking at the clock on the wall. I had already wasted too much time. There was no telling just how long the old woman would stay unconscious.

I would just have to chance it.

I pooled my reiki into my hand and pushed it against his barrier. I was surprised at just how strong he was. I hated to admit it, but I was lucky that he was an infant. Had he been any older, he would have overpowered me.

Breaking his barrier was painful for him. His shrill cries quickly turned into shrieks that very nearly busted my eardrums. I pushed more of my power against him, effectively breaking the barrier keeping me from my prize.

I reached into the crib and picked up the crying baby before turning to the girl. She had begun crying when she heard her brother's distress and I rolled my eyes. These two almost weren't worth the trouble, but I had to think about Kagome.

I quickly ran out of the room, stepping over the still-fallen woman, and back outside. I didn't stop running until I arrived at a hidden vehicle. I quickly placed them in the prepared car seats before jumping into the driver's seat.

After sending a text to my brother, telling him it was time to meet at our agreed location, I quickly pulled out onto the road, leaving the house behind me.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I looked into the rearview mirror at the still-sobbing infants. I succeeded. I kidnapped the filthy babies, and now, they will become sacrifices so I can save my daughter.

I drove for about an hour before I pulled onto an abandoned road. It had taken weeks of research to find this place, but I did. I put the car in park as I looked at the abandoned shrine in front of me. I could care less why this place was abandoned. All I cared about was that it would work.

I grabbed the now-quiet infants out of their seats and began walking inside. My brother would be here very shortly, then we could begin the ritual. I set down the children on two offering cloths and began setting everything in their proper positions.

When I heard footsteps, I smiled, knowing that everything was about to begin.

"It's about time. Let's get this started…" I said but stopped when I looked up and saw two people I never thought I would see.

-sSs-

Kenta

I sighed as Satori and Izayoi laughed behind me. It is not fair that my current wife gets along so well with my ex-wife. What have I done to deserve this?

I pushed open the door to Sesshomaru's house and froze. Satori immediately snarled and took off upstairs as Izayoi grabbed my arm, unsure of what was going on. I turned to her, my eyes bleeding red. I already knew what had happened, just from the smells.

"Call Sesshomaru! The pups have been kidnapped!" I informed before running up the stairs to find Satori.

When I reached her, she was helping up a moaning Kaede. I kneeled beside her and grabbed her elbow, steadying her.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to get to the pups, but she was faster! I'm so sorry!" Kaede cried, tears falling down her wrinkled face.

"Shush. We will find them. Sesshomaru will be home shortly and–"

"He is here." A baritone voice snarled behind me. I turned to see a red-eyed Sesshomaru standing behind me and Kagome sobbing as she clung to her oldest pups. It was clear he had orbed here the moment he got the news.

"I'm so sorry! I tried!" Kaeda pleaded, a small bit of blood running down her forehead.

"Mother, get her into a bed to rest, then meet us downstairs. The rest of the pack has been notified and will be here within minutes." Sesshomaru growled, his beast very much present. He turned and placed a hand on Kagome's back, guiding her back down the stairs as she continued to cry.

Soon, everyone was present and Sesshomaru was barking orders. I had to admit I was proud of him. His first true challenge as alpha was upon him, and he was doing splendidly.

"Izayoi, make a calming tea. My mate needs it. InuYasha, you, Kouga, and Miroku will take a vehicle and drive around, looking for any hint of my pups. Ayame, you will care for Kaede. Question her about everything that happened in our absence. Souta, you and Kagura will attempt to call or find your mother in any way you can think of. Kikyou and Sango, you will watch the last three pups. Ensure that no harm comes to them as well. Mother and Father, you will track that vile woman's scent until you can go no further."

"What will you do, Son?" I asked, noticing the way his hands were clenching and unclenching. Sesshomaru looked down to Kagome who was sitting on the couch still sobbing.

"My mate needs me. You all have your orders; it is time you followed them. Bring my pups back to me." Sesshomaru commanded. At once, everyone went to their destinations.

Satori and I ran alongside each other in companionable silence. Our noses picked up the scent of that damn woman easily, however, we soon came to a dead end.

"That bitch hid a vehicle here. There is no longer a scent to follow." Satori stated, looking up at the sky as she breathed deeply. I was breathing much the same way, both of us trying to keep calm.

"There must be something." I mumbled, looking around slightly.

"This way!" A voice called out around us. I looked at Satori who looked just as confused as I did.

I took a step back when a transparent face suddenly materialized in front of me, his brown eyes slightly covered by black hair.

"You must be quick!" The face said before disappearing. My eyes widened as it reappeared completely, a few feet away from me. It was very easy to see that this was a human male. A deceased human male.

"You must save the pups! Follow me!" He ordered again. I took one look at Satori and, with her nod, we took off.

Every so often, the voice would call out or he would appear in the direction we were supposed to be going. It took us a matter of thirty minutes before we finally reached our destination. There was an old, rundown shrine not too far from us.

"Come! I have sent help, but he cannot fight them both! You must save the pups!" The voice yelled frantically.

It was then that I heard the shuffling inside the shrine, along with the crying of the pups. Satori and I took off again, not stopping until we barged inside. The sight that met us surprised even me.

"You have gone too far!" Taro yelled, punching the man who had attempted to kill my son with a truck, and knocking him unconscious. I snarled immediately and all eyes turned to Satori and myself.

Her eyes were glued to the screaming pups who felt our presence and reached for us.

"Satori, grab them." I growled, watching the ones in front of us.

"You can't!" Yumi screeched. She was going to take a step towards the pups when a flash of white flew past me and back again. To the humans, it would seem as if Satori hadn't even moved. The only thing indicating that she had were the now-quiet pups in her arms.

"Why?" I growled, clenching my fists together.

"They are sacrifices! They will free my daughter from your spell!" Yumi yelled, making both Satori and I bare our fangs towards her.

"That's enough!" A voice yelled out, the same voice that had lead us here.

"Kai! How can you help them? They have bewitched our daughter!" Yumi asked, looking at the transparent figure who now stood beside Satori and was looking down at the pups.

Ken'ichi reached out a hand towards the man who smiled in response. His kind eyes turned angry as he looked towards Yumi.

"These are our grandchildren, Woman! They are innocent, yet you were going to harm them because of a spell that does not exist!" Kai yelled.

I could only watch as realization slammed into me. This was Kagome's real father. Souta had mentioned before that Taro wasn't their sire, and now I was standing before two males who wanted the same thing as me: Kagome's love. She was my daughter, and I wouldn't allow anyone to take her from me.

"How can you defend them?! Demons!? It was a yokai who killed you!" Yumi asked, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Yes, I was killed by a demon. But that does not mean every yokai has to pay for the crimes of one. You abandoned our daughter, and this male was kind enough to take her in. He raised her as his own, even with her reiki. His mate has helped Kagome just as much as he has. His own children took her in, so much so that one of them mated her! She has a family, all because of yokai! How can you call his actions a spell when all he did was love our daughter, much more than you ever did?" Kai bellowed, his arm coming back to point at me.

At his words, it seemed as if Yumi cracked. The things coming out of her mouth were unrecognizable as she shrieked at all of us. I could see Kai sigh before he looked towards Taro who nodded. Before I knew what was happening, Taro struck Yumi, rendering her just as unconscious as her brother. Kai turned to me and bowed deeply.

"I will apologize on behalf of Yumi. She should never have been allowed to roam freely. You have to understand, before my death, she was a caring woman, much like Kagome." Kai stated, standing back up.

"As a promise to Kai, I looked over all three of them after his death, but I hadn't noticed anything suspicious about her. It wasn't until she dropped Kagome off that I knew something was wrong. However, I just assumed that she would get better with time. I was wrong. Can you-can you tell Kagome that I did try to find her? I may not have sired her, but I loved her as my daughter. I still do, which I'm sure you understand. You are, after all, her father more than either of us." Taro explained, looking nervous by the end of the explanation.

"I must thank you, Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands. You took in my daughter when you did not need to. You could have simply called social services and had her placed in a shelter. Instead, you accepted her into your home. I can never thank you enough." Kai added, his eyes trailing to the pups as they cooed at their grandmother.

"I thank you both for helping with the rescue of the pups. If it had not been for you, Kai, we would not have found them in time. Taro, I will be sure to tell Kagome of what you ask, as well as what you have done here today." I announced, also looking at the pups, glad to see them settled and unharmed.

"What will you do with these two?" Satori asked, looking towards the unconscious forms.

"Well, I have called the cops and they should be here soon. I told them that they kidnapped me and planned on sacrificing me to the Kami as an attempt to kill all demons from the world. It protects you and your family, and since demons don't exist, they will be submitted into a psych ward. Kagome, nor anyone else, will ever have to deal with them again." Taro answered, making me nod. The faint sound of sirens could be heard, and we would need to be leaving soon.

"Go." Kai started, smiling towards me. I was going to ask him if he would like to come with us when he beat me to it. "Kagome does not need to know I still roam this realm. It seems I can't let go of my family, crazy or not. I will always be here, watching over my wife and children, but Kagome has all the father she needs in you. Go now. Return my grandchildren to their mother."

I looked at him for a second longer before nodding my thanks. He would never know it, but hearing what he said had pushed away the last of my worries on my status as Kagome's father. The male who sired her thought of me as her true father. I was her daddy, and would always remain so.

Satori and I orbed away just before the cops pulled into the clearing. We hovered for a moment, watching as they arrested the two responsible for my family's upset. When we were sure they would no longer be a problem, we turned and headed home.

The moment we landed outside, Sesshomaru and Kagome were waiting for us. She ran from her mate's side and straight to Satori who let the pups go to their hysterical mother. I only watched as Kagome fell to the ground, clutching her pups to her chest as she looked them over and kissed every inch she could.

Sesshomaru approached his mate and fell to his knees beside her. He pulled them close to him and ran a large hand over the head of each pup. Shippo and Rin ran outside, screaming for joy as they realized that their siblings were home, and before long, a family of six had been reunited.

"Thank-you, Father, Mother." Sesshomaru whispered, not taking his eyes from his family as he attempted to hug all of them to him. Needless to say, his arms weren't quite large enough, but he sure did try.

Satori and I went to stand beside Izayoi who was calling all of the others and crying with happiness. Sango and Kikyou, who was holding Sakura, also stood watching as the not-so small family rejoiced.

Later, I would tell them of what happened, minus Kai. But for now, they needed the comfort of each other. They needed the healing that only family could give. I placed my hand on Izayoi's back and began guiding her inside, the rest of the group following behind me, giving the reunited family time to themselves.

From here on out, nothing would bother this family. Nothing would ever be strong enough to break us apart.

-sSs-

Here is the final chapter. An epilogue will be posted soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I also want to say thanks to all of the get well wishes. I appreciate it.

Shout outs:

RedDrake323: I am feeling much better. Of course Sesshomaru does great with being Alpha, and in this chapter we were able to see a bit of that.

Judzea: Thank you for your kind words in your review. I am always happy when someone tells me that they enjoy my writings.

DarkAngel8605: Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked my lemon, even I thought that it wasn't the best.

Victoria Cullen24: Thank you for your review. I hope this chapter is everything you had been hoping for.

Teaser: Chapter 22: Epilogue: How is life for the Taisho family? What knew adventures do they have waiting for them? Continue reading to find out

I do not own InuYasha.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Epilogue

Five years later.

Shrill laughter of children filled the house as Sesshomaru walked through the door. He could hardly keep the small smile off of his face as he rounded the corner to see his brother being trampled by children.

Rin and Shippo were egging on Sakura, Ken'ichi, and Aimi, who all had no problem with attacking their father and uncle. The moment he was noticed, his five-year-old twins jumped from InuYasha and began climbing his legs.

"Daddy!" They squealed, announcing his presence.

"How was your day today?" Sesshomaru asked, picking up both of the twins while Rin and Shippo walked towards him and gave their own hugs.

Kikyou chose that moment to walk in, holding an infant to her chest. A son, named Tomoe, had been introduced a few months ago. Needless to say, InuYasha was ecstatic about his new addition.

"Sesshomaru, your father, Izayoi, and mother will be here soon." Kagome said, walking in with a heavily-pregnant Sango.

The moment Sango found out she was going to have a baby was a moment that no one would forget. She had gone to the bathroom like normal, but when a shrill scream had echoed around, both Kagome and Miroku had taken off running.

Poor Miroku had been pushed aside as Sango had grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her out the front door. Everyone had stood stunned, and by the time they realized that something was going on, both females had already left.

It wasn't until later that evening that they had returned, both crying. At first, Sesshomaru and Miroku had been concerned, until Sango had announced her pregnancy. Everyone had been amazed and shocked. Sango didn't even know how it had happened.

That was when Kagome had spoken up. She told everyone that every day Sango was beside her, she had pushed her reiki into her, healing her. Then she went on to say that she had been doing this for years, and she hadn't planned on stopping until Sango conceived.

Sango was so happy that she had tackled Kagome to the ground and began sobbing even harder. Even Miroku had joined in with the pile, just as happy as his wife. Now Sango was only a few weeks from her due date, and Miroku was running around on eggshells.

He was worried she would follow the path of Kikyou and Kagome and go into labor at the worst time. Truthfully, everybody worried about that. For some unknown reason, females in this pack couldn't deliver like they should.

"Why are they coming?" Sesshomaru asked, like always, dreading a full house.

"Kouga and Ayame will be returning from their honeymoon tomorrow. Your father wants to welcome them home with a celebration party." Kagome answered, taking one twin at a time and placing them on the ground so they could run off and play with all the other kids.

When his hands were free, he wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled her in for a kiss. As always, he had missed her while at work. After Yumi had kidnapped the pups, Kagome had become overprotective and refused to leave their side.

She was getting better, but she still had a ways to go. No one could blame her for her actions either. It had been hard for Sesshomaru to leave as well. Now, though, it seemed as if nothing would be bothering them. They were happy and safe, and as long as Sesshomaru had a say, it would remain that way.

"Oh, I forgot! Souta called. He and Kagura have finally settled in America, and he finally proposed to her." Kagome informed, making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.

"It seems we will be traveling soon then." Sesshomaru replied, already knowing where his mate was going with this.

"Yes, we will." She smiled innocently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A sudden crash was heard before InuYasha yelled at one of the many children running around. Sesshomaru groaned, wishing that he could come home to a peaceful house just once.

"What was that groan for?" Kagome asked, nuzzling into Sesshomaru's neck. She was used to things getting broken. There were, after all, five kids running around. Another would be joining them soon, and then, when Sango had her child, they would be overrun.

However, Kagome had a surprise for her mate.

"Soon, there will be more children than adults. What will we do then?" Sesshomaru inquired, trying to ignore the thunderous roar of feet.

"I think we should add another pup to this pack." Kagome shrugged, pretending to pick something off of his suit.

"You wish to have another pup?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at his little mate. He definitely wasn't opposed to creating another life.

Kagome didn't say anything. She just released her scent. The moment her mate stiffened, she looked up into red eyes and smiled.

"You are already pupped." He growled before burying his face in her neck and breathing deeply.

When he pulled away, he covered his mate's lips with his and showed her just how happy he was. It didn't matter that InuYasha was currently chasing around five kids and begging for help. It didn't matter that Miroku was, once again, getting beaten to a pulp for hovering over his wife. Nor did it matter that his father, mother, and Izayoi chose that moment to walk in.

All that mattered was his pack. His family was whole and nothing was going to change that.

-sSs-

So I know I switched to third person but it was easier to write it this way. This is the end, and I am pleased with the outcome. The epilogue is short, but it's to the point. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I liked hearing from all of you. Thank-you for staying with me this entire time.

I'd like to thank my beta, **Kamilla love,** for looking over all of these chapters. She looks over all of my stories, and I have to admit I make her work. Lol. She does great though. As always, thank-you.

Also, for any of you that are interested, I just posted a new one shot. It's a Kag/Ses pairing as always. If you feel up to it, go and have a read.

Soon I will be starting a new story. I'm going to finish my True Happiness story first, then I'll begin the new one, so keep an eye out if you're interested.

Shout-outs:

SiouxZee: Thank-you for both following and favoriting this story. I am glad you liked it enough to do so.

RedDrake323: I'm glad you liked my ending. I was have trouble with those. Lol.

Rosy009: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I had said earlier in the story that the pups would be stronger than anybody realized, so I thought having a barrier was called for. As for Yumi, she is a miko just like Kagome, just a lot less powerful. Unfortunately, this is my last chapter, but I do have other stories if you're interested. Lol.

Slvrphoenx: Yea, I wanted to add him somehow and that was the best way I could think of. Everyone knew that Kenta was Kagome's real dad, except Kenta. Lol. Who better to tell him than the one that sired Kagome?

I do not own InuYasha.


End file.
